Ocaso Rojo
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Tras grandes distancias, tras la espuma y la bruma de mar, al otro lado de un mundo opaco hay un mundo de ensueños. No todas son historias felices, pero en todas ellas hay siempre presente una esperanza. Y hacia allí, aunque toda la vida se me agote en ello, debo dirigirme en el ocaso de mis días...
1. Prologo

_**Bienvenidos**__** al maravilloso mundo de Tolkien. Es un placer para mi compartir con ustedes este primer fanfiction dedicado a la obra del más grande escritor de la historia. Aquí se narrarán hechoa acaecidos desde la Primera Edad del Sol, con la creación del los Árboles de Valinor, pero centrada principalmente en los hechos relacionados a el libro "El Hobbit". Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los Ainur fueron creados por el ser más supremo de Ëa, Iluvatar, que luego los elfos llamaron Eru (el único). En una sinfonía bellísima crearon en Arda, donde Eru daba las notas principales y cada Ainur sumaba su melodía, salida de lo más profundo de su corazón. Dentro de Arda se hallaba Valinor, que fue creada y habitada entonces por algunos de los Ainur, conocidos como los Valar, una tierra plagada de bellezas naturales. Yavanna era la Vala encargada de la creación de plantas y seres vivos, ella había puesto todo su empeño en crear las cosas más bellas que nadie más que ella podía concebir en su mente. En el extremo Este de Arda se encontraba también la Tierra Media, donde los primeros nacidos, los elfos despertaron. Pero a pesar de contener también innumerables bellezas, estaban sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad, apenas iluminadas por las estrellas. La beatitud de Manwë, Vala de los vientos y las aves y señor de los Valar, permitió que los elfos llegaran a Valinor, en las Tierras Imperecederas.

Pero a pesar de tanta belleza y júbilo, había cosas frágiles que debían ser protegidas, como los arboles, los ríos, los seres vivos y el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Este equilibrio fue quebrado por Melkor, el más poderoso de los Valar y hermano de Manwë. Fue por ese tiempo que los elfos dieron a Melkor el nombre de Morgoth (el enemigo oscuro), puesto que tenía puesto todo su empeño en que el mal triunfara sobre Arda. Pero los Valar eran muy pocos para mantener el equilibrio y a Morgoth a raya, por lo tanto, decidieron dar vida a seres inferiores a su magnificencia, pero con grandes poderes, y los pusieron a su servicio en diferentes tareas. Fueron creados desde el pensamiento de Eru y llamados Maiar.

Fue así que en una temprana mañana en Valinor los ojos de una bella Maia se abrieron por primera vez. Tarian era su nombre, pero los elfos de Valinor la llaman Auriell, que en su lengua significa "la hija de la mañana". La primera vez que la vieron, se encontraba admirando la luz de Telperion, fue la primera creación de Eru que sus ojos descubrieron en Arda y desde entonces vivió a través del brillo de sus flores. Se trataba de un bello árbol con hojas y flores de plata, creado también por Yavanna. Junto a Laurelin, que tenía hojas y frutos dorados, iluminaban Valinor con un increíble fulgor alternando sus luces para el día y la noche. Allí junto a Telperion, los elfos se encontraron con esta Maia, que apreciaba fascinada la luz de plata del árbol. Dicen los que la vieron aquella mañana que aún brilla en sus ojos el fulgor plateado que observaba en aquella mañana temprana de Arda.

En adelante, debía encargarse del cuidado de los bosques y de todo lo que en ellos habitaba. Los años pasaron y su vida transcurría entre los bosques de la Tierra Media, a la que era enviada con frecuencia, pero volvía pronto, cruzando el Belegaer sólo para asegurarse que Telperion seguía brillando. Aunque estaba al servicio de Yavanna, sentía mucho aprecio por Aulë, de quien admiraba su habilidad y su piedad.

Un día en que se encontraba recorriendo los bosques, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, y que los pastores de arboles no tuvieran mayores problemas, supo que algo malo habría de suceder. Tomó un barco y cruzó las costas una vez más, pero esta vez, encontró lo que tanto había temido por años: la luz de los árboles de Valinor fue apagada por Morgoth y Ungoliant (terrible engendro en el cuerpo de una araña de grandes dimensiones, más grandes que los árboles) y nunca más volvería a brillar. Fue en ese momento que supo que un terrible hado se levantaba sobre ella, y la acompañaría por milenios.

Decidió entonces consagrarse, además, al servicio de Tulkas y Oromë, de quienes aprendió el arte de la guerra y la caza. Quienes la vieron en esta faena empezaron a preguntarse por qué razón una protectora de los bosques debía aprender a luchar en batalla, entre ellos, Aulë.

_-No es la batalla un lugar propio para una delicada Maia como tú, que debe proteger los bosques. ¿Qué incierto destino has de forjar para ti?_

-_Pronto marcharé hacia la Tierra Media._ -Bajó la mirada, pues sabía que muchos años la alejarían del regreso a las Tierras Imperecederas.- _Aunque amo estas costas, la luz que me ataba a ellas ha muerto y mi corazón me dicta ahora seguir el camino de Morgoth._

Quería llorar pero no poseía esa habilidad de emocionar, por lo que su dolor era insoportable. No sólo por la pérdida de los árboles, sino que también podía prever una destrucción venidera de todo lo bueno que había sido creado con tanto esfuerzo y a través de miles de años. Mientras intentara apagar el fuego de destrucción del Señor oscuro, protegería los bosques de su ira.

El día de la partida, Aulë le entregó una armadura que hizo especialmente para ella, era todo lo que podía hacer para protegerla, pues su hado ya había sido impuesto. De plata y mithril, similar a la luz de los árboles era la armadura de la Guerrera Blanca. Así sería llamada en adelante. Una neblinosa mañana partió Tarian apesadumbrada de Valinor, sabiendo que pasarían muchos años antes de poder volver y que sus pesares serían profundos e interminables mientras sus días en la Tierra Media se prolongaran.

Cruzó el Belegaer, junto a grupo de elfos Teleri que la escoltaron hasta el puerto de Eglarest, donde su camino continuó en soledad, dirigiéndose en primer lugar a Doriath a pedir ayuda al rey ahora llamado Elu Thingol por su gente. Allí sólo consiguió una gran amistad con la reina Melian, a quien tuvo oportunidad de conocer en Valinor.

Los años pasaron, uno tras otro, los pesares abatieron a la Maia pero no permitieron marchitar su espíritu, que tras cada batalla se fortalecía más y más. Grandes amistades forjó por aquellas tierras alejadas del amparo de los Valar, que la asistieron en momentos de adversidad. Pero también hubo de soportar infinitas pérdidas.

Delante de sus ojos vio pasar más de dos edades y marchitarse vidas de elfos y enanos por igual. Fue espectadora del hundimiento del mundo reservado a los hombres, Númenor y como por poco evitaron su exterminio en una batalla contra los Valar, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin embargo, soportaba la pena ver pasar delante de sus ojos porque muchas de esas batallas y pérdidas no eran suyas.

El mundo delante de sus ojos fue cambiando, la gloria y magnificencia de antaño se apagaban día a día y lo único que parecía ser perpetuo era el mal que prestamente se esparcía por toda la Tierra Media. Así fue como luego de tres edades y el cansancio de una vida longeva, Tarian decidió establecerse en un reino élfico, de los pocos que aún subsistían hasta el momento en que la batalla por el bien llamara. Y allí esperó…


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPITULO I**

"_Y así, en los lejanos tiempos de la primera edad, Auriell dejó las costas blancas y se dirigió a la Tierra Media, a la cual llegaría a odiar y amar de igual modo..."_

El banquete ya estaba dispuesto, los famélicos comensales tomaban los manjares con la mano y comían como si su vida se les fuera en ello. El anfitrión miraba sorprendido el despliegue de malos hábitos que tenía delante de sus ojos y no daba crédito.

-_Parece que las vicisitudes del camino impidieron que se puedan alimentar. Me alegra poder satisfacerlos en tal necesidad_ -dijo Lord Elrond a la concurrencia, con seriedad pero sin poder evitar mostrar una faceta sarcástica.-

Thorin detuvo su faena, y no sin poco recelo miró a su interlocutor.

-_Desde ya agradecemos su hospitalidad, han sido días muy duros, en los que descanso y un plato de comida no han abundado. Perdimos nuestros poneys con todas las provisiones. _- Retomando su glotonería habitual, dejó de prestar atención a su interlocutor.-

-_Imladris está siempre atenta a las necesidades del viajero_ -dijo, ignorando la falta de atención de Thorin- _¿Pero donde es que están sus sobrinos?_

Hacía rato que Fili y Kili habían arrasado con sus porciones y como todo espíritu intrépido, los hermanos se habían aburrido de la música élfica y el ambiente de extrema elegancia. Por supuesto, no era su estilo de vida, y menos cuando viajaban en busca de una gran aventura.

Se fueron alejando de la comitiva lentamente, examinando cada detalle suntuoso de piedras preciosas y metales, como buenos enanos.

-Estos elfos desbordan de riquezas en oro -comentó Kili, asombrado por los detalles que adornaban la arquitectura de Rivendell.

-_Joven Naugrim, no creo que ningún oro élfico se compare al mithril descubierto por sus parientes. -_Tarian observaba a los jovenes con ternura-

La voz venía de detrás suyo, sería una voz que no olvidaría jamás, no sólo por el tono, sino porque denotaba juventud y experiencia en iguales proporciones. Kili sintió que esa voz le helaba la sangre, se la oía triste, pero sublime. Al girar para verla, descubrió esos ojos que sólo se comparaban con el Belegaer (que Kili nunca vio con sus ojos, pero más de una vez escuchó hablar de él), hermoso para quien lo contemplaba, terrible para quien intentara adentrarse en él para atravesarlo. Vestía como un elfo, pero no lo era. Su piel era pálida, pero manifestaba una vida apasionada. Su blancura podía compararse a la de los Eldar, pero carecía de la melancolía característica de este pueblo. Era expresiva como los Edain, pero olía a inmortalidad. Se podía percibir en ella a una guerrera resistente, pero no era Naugrim.

Cuando por fin cruzaron sus miradas, Tarian sintió como si un flechazo atravesara su vientre. Ya había visto esos ojos, de un negro tan profundo que podría perderse hasta la eternidad en ellos. Había contemplado por demás esos labios, que había pedido a gritos que fueran suyos, y que ella misma rechazó porque conocía su condición de Maia y el hado que le había sido impuesto. Recordaba exactamente cada milímetro de ese rostro, pero en el cuerpo de un Edain-


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II**

"_Vuelvo a la Tierra Media, Gilmarion. No pasaré el resto de la eternidad llorando tu muerte". Recordaba cada palabra con claridad, nunca olvidaría su egoísta decisión de abandonarlo a su suerte._

Elrond, Balin, Thorin y Gandalf debatían sobre runas y derechos de recuperar montañas robadas y los dos jóvenes enanos esperaban junto a los demás la conclusión de la reunión. Debían saber de que manera seguiría la misión y con cuanto apoyo contaban. Fili seguía hablando de lo bella que sería la arquitectura de Erebor y de sus planes una vez que recuperaran el reino perdido. Pero Kili no escuchaba nada de lo que él le decía. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. No podía olvidar a esa bella creación de Eru, quería saber al menos su nombre, que había tenido intención de preguntar por él, pero Saruman interrumpió el momentáneo idilio, pidiendo a la joven mantener una charla a solas. Eso le preocupó, vio turbación en la muchacha, y el mago blanco no le pareció el ser más benévolo sobre la Tierra Media.

Por fin, Kili decidió acercarse a Galadriel, se las había presentado Elrond y ella se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlos en lo que le fuera posible. Y él necesitaba saber más sobre la joven de ojos terribles.

-_Lady Galadriel_ -dijo Kili, que de cortesía no tenía idea, pero así se la habían presentado-, _disculpe mi insolencia, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo..._

Antes que el enano pudiera formular su interrogante, la sabia Noldor se anticipó a los deseos del joven que no podía contener sus ganas de conocer más sobre esa misteriosa joven, que no sabía qué ni quién era, pero le había robado el corazón.

-_La historia de Tarian es vieja como el mundo que conoces y muy triste, tanto que nadie entiende como no se dio por vencida y abandono su promesa de proteger lo que ha sido creado y todavía no fue mancillado por los oscuros señores que sometieron esta tierra._ -Le contó de qué manera fue concebida, cómo sufrió la pérdida de Telperion y su desesperada persecución tras Morgoth- _Cruzó el mar antes que nosotros quisieramos abandonar las Tierras Imperecederas, jurando no volver hasta erradicar el mal de Arda para siempre. Sólo volvería cuando cumpliera su juramento y si la muerte la encontraba antes, se presentaría ante Mandos para ser juzgada como Eldar. Asumió su hado por elección propia y los pesares que tuvo que enfrentar son inimaginables. Su misión se prolongó, porque a pesar de haber aportado su ayuda en el confinamiento de Morgoth, el mal seguía presente a manos de Sauron, quien siguió el plan maligno de su amo de corromper todo lo que había en la Tierra Media. Pero más no voy a decirte, pequeño. Sólo ella puede decidir revelarte lo que vivió, perdió y sufrió desde el día que dejo Valinor._

Galadriel se alejó, y dejó a Kili meditando sus palabras, con más preguntas que antes y angustiado pensando por qué terribles cosas debió pasar esa sublime creación de Eru. Concluyó en que si Tarian había elegido ser juzgada como cualquier elfo, significaba que no lo era. También pudo deducir que si vivió en Valinor y la abandonó para aventurarse en la Tierra Media, tampoco era mujer ni enana, ya que ese reino les estaba vedado a esas razas.

-_Soy una Maia._

Otra vez esa voz a sus espaldas, otra vez aparecía de la misma manera que había aparecido antes, era tan misteriosa como bella. Esta vez tuvo más tiempo de apreciarla: tenía los ojos azules, la mirada triste. Lo miraba con humildad, pero con la experiencia que solo miles y miles de años pueden aportar. Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, que con la cercanía , Kili supo que emanaba un rico perfume, como a mar y flores. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, nunca había visto una boca tan apetecible. Su sonrisa era tímida e inquieta, parecía una jovencita que recién despierta a la vida. Su postura demostraba gallardía y sus manos, apenas apoyadas sobre el regazo, eran delicadas, pero se notaba que una fuerza irrefrenable podía surgir de ellas en cualquier momento.

-_Elegí vivir como elfo, morar entre los hombres -_ en ese momento por sus ojos pasó un destello de tristeza infinita- _y proteger a tu gente, o al menos esa fue la promesa que hice a Aulë._

_-Bah, ese cobarde -_dijo con desdén el joven enano- _Por salvar su pellejo no habría hecho polvo sin dudarlo. Nunca entenderé los designios de los Valar, dejaron que su creación sufriera abominaciones de toda calaña, mientras ellos se regocijan jugando en los floridos campos de Valinor._

Tarian sonrió, comprendiendo que aquel pueblo había recibido noticias de la antigüedad, pero las situaciones que les describieron, al pasar los siglos, habían ido mutando de tal modo que cada vez que les nombraban un Valar sentían furia. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, cada paso que daba aceleraba su corazón, y cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros, sintió un pequeño desvanecimiento. Ya había sentido esa sensación, hacía ya tantos años que no podría decir cuántos.

-_Quisiera saber con quien hablo, pues los deberes de ser una protectora de la Tierra Media impidió que lo preguntara hace un rato._

_-Kili -_se limitó a responderle, se sentía poca cosa tan cerca de ese ser celestial que tenia frente a él, para acercarse tuvo que hincarse, y eso lo hizo sentir inferior. Intento estirarse para simular ser más alto y agregó- _Soy un heredero de Durin._

_-Muy bien, Kili, heredero de Durin. Lo primero que debes saber es que no importa que tan bajo seas, eres tan digno como cualquiera. _

Le ofreció una sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven, a la vez que trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma. El relajó su postura, sintiéndose un poco más digno. Bajó su mirada, estaba a punto de interrogar a una Maia, y no estaba seguro de si eso estaba bien.

-_Mi señora, también quiero saber su nombre -_Ya se lo había dicho Galadriel, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios_- Además, supe que partió de Valinor, persiguiendo una promesa. Entiendo el dolor que debió haber atravesado, pero no comprendo que hace __alguien como usted en esta tierra de desesperación habiendo ayudado a recluir a su enemigo -_No era eso lo que le único que le interesaba de ella, quería saber todo, pero sabía que era imprudente y bastante mal se sentía por entrometerse-

-_Soy Tarian, hija de Eru, al servicio de Yavanna y protectora de los bosques. Algunos elfos aún suelen llamarme Auriell (hija de la mañana), aunque haya renunciado hace años a la idea de que hubo una "mañana del mundo", porque hasta donde llegan mis recuerdos, la oscuridad de la noche siempre cubrió lo que conocí. _

Le tomó las manos grandes y ásperas, para que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos, a la vez que ella le hablaba, los breves momentos de alegría y los incalculables pesares que vivió.

Lo primero que sintió Kili fueron sus suaves manos, cálidas como la luz del sol de primavera y delicadas como el débil hielo que veía a diario en su hogar de las Montañas Azules. Luego empezaron a parecer visiones del amanecer de Tarian en Valinor, a la sombra de Telperion, su destrucción y su promesa. Por primera vez pudo observar a Aulë, un ser benévolo, entregando la armadura y pidiendo protección para sus hijos y el viaje hacia la Tierra Media. Luego de eso, Tarian comenzó a hablar.


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPITULO III**

_Debía encontrar la manera de su lado para no sufrir las consecuencias de ese amor, y eligió la más errónea: humillarlo. "Me mantuve a tu lado para permanecer en Númenor hasta descubrir la verdad sobre Sauron, todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira. Y no me quedaré ni un segundo más viendo como ustedes destruyen lo que les fue regalado" No podía creer que de su boca salieran tales mentiras..._

A medida que las imágenes atravesaban su mente, Kili iba comprendiendo la eterna tristeza en sus ojos. Tarian llegó a la Tierra Media y encontró que los primeros nacidos, que debían vivir prolongadamente, estaban muriendo a manos de Morgoth y sus ejércitos, o peor aún, se estaban masacrando entre ellos. El primer lugar donde tuvo morada fue Doriath, allí residía Melian, con quien había tenido trato en la primavera de Arda. Era lo más cercano a una hermana que jamás tuvo, pero las batallas contra Morgoth la alejaban por mucho tiempo, y finalmente, empezó a errar sin rumbo, dejando atrás la protección de Menegroth y dirigiéndose siempre al norte.

Un día sus fuerzas flaquearon y quedó tendida a orillas del Sirion. Gente de Gondolin la encontró y supo sin demora que era una de las Maiar y la llevaron con Turgon, quien la había conocido durante los días de los Dos Árboles. Gondolin fue su hogar durante incontables años. Allí se hizo muy cercana al rey y este le hizo forjar una espada, toda de plata. Nadie entendía como, a pesar de no ser el mejor material para una espada, en sus manos, resultaba letal. Aunque Turgon no participaba en las batallas para proteger su reino, ella salía frecuentemente a luchar contra las embestidas de los ejércitos de Morgoth.

Fue así que en una de esas batallas, quedó encerrada por siete orcos, resistió lo que más pudo, pero la hirieron y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, estaba a los pies de Morgoth, como un trofeo, para que todos supieran que un ser de Valinor ya había caído en sus manos, y el resto no tardaría en correr la misma suerte.

Un día supo que Morgoth estaba aprontando sus huestes para una gran batalla, fue así que en un arranque excesivo de fuerza e ira, rompió sus cadenas. Pero no le fue fácil huir, la gran cantidad de pasadizos y los negros vapores que por allí circulaban, dificultaban cada vez más su marcha, y fue así que muchos años transcurrieron antes que Tarian pudiera volver a ver la luz del sol. Con el tiempo fue descubriendo que sus poderes habían sido disminiudos, perturbados por la maldad que habitaba en Thangorodrim. Siguió vagando, todavía debilitada por los terribles años que había vivido en Angband. Poco a poco fue sanando pero su marcha era lenta, había perdido la orientación. Se dirigía siempre hacia el noroeste, por caminos escabrosos, tratando de volver a Gondolin.

Grande fue su pena al descubrir que la ciudad que le dio cobijo y que tanto había amado, era ahora escombros, y que Turgon, su amigo y protector, estaba ahora ante Mandos esperando juicio.

Su suerte la llevaría junto a los exiliados, en las Bocas del Sirion, donde conoció a Ëarendil, a quien le tuvo gran aprecio, hasta su partida. Tarian habría querido volver a Valinor en su barco y ayudarlo en su cruzada, pero su juramento no podía ser roto, y debió permanecer en la devastada Tierra Media.

Cuando la Guerra de la Cólera comenzó, no dudó en prestar su servicio. Los que estuvieron presentes allí hablaron largo tiempo de la guerrera de blanca armadura que batalló incansablemente contra todo ser maligno que se cruzara en su camino, y las canciones contaban las grandes proezas de la Guerrera Blanca, bella y terrible, que dejaba a su paso regueros de sangre negra. Por su condición de prisionera de Angband y de exiliada, conocía el terreno a la perfección, entrando y saliendo de Thangorodrim, entrando a matar orcos, saliendo a liberar prisioneros.

La victoria por fín llegó y el juramento de Tarian se tomó por cumplido al ayudar a vencer a Morgoth. Quienes conocían su hado suponieron que su partida hacia Valinor sería inminente, pero su alma bondadosa consideró necesario quedarse, para guiar los pueblos de la Tierra Media en su reconstrucción. Además era consciente que Sauron tomaba ahora el mando de las facciones del mal.

Pronto llegó el día en que los hombres llegaran a Númenor. Tarian fue a acompañar a un contingente de elfos que llevaban regalos a los hombres, a los cuáles les tenían gran afecto. La belleza de esta tierra la deslumbró, y pasó allí un largo tiempo. Pero pronto descubrió que no quería irse de la isla.

En este punto, Tarian soltó sus manos y su voz se tornó cortante:

-_Luego de llegar a Númenor, decidí quedarme. Supe que Ar-Pharazôn traía prisionero a Sauron y como nada podría hacer para evitar el mal que se avecinaba, me dirigí otra vez a la Tierra Media. Es todo cuanto puedo decirte... -_Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, y ante tal debilidad, decidió salir corriendo y dejar a Kili atónito.

Kili supo que algo no cuadraba, pudo sentir el dolor de Tarian ante cada pérdida, cada muerte, cada acto de injusticia. No la creía capaz de abandonar a los Numeroneanos a su suerte sin una buena razón. Salió corriendo tras ella, quería saber toda la verdad.

Ella corría por el camino que llevaba al paso montañoso, necesitaba soledad. No entendía porque no había sido sincera con Kili, pero en sus interior percibía que su gran parecido con Gilmarion la ponía nerviosa y susceptible. No entendía como un Naugrim podía ser igual a un Edain, pero podía permitir que supiera que había sido una egoísta y que había abandonado a su único amor en 4300 años, para dejarlo hundirse junto con la vanidad de un rey poco perceptivo.

Finalmente se rindió y se dejó caer entre las hojas de los árboles, y por primera vez en su vida, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, todas las que había contenido en los peores momentos, porque siempre debió mantenerse fuerte para ayudar a alguien más. Ahora sabía que el joven enano había despertado en ella, con sólo mirarlo, sentimientos y sensaciones viejas. Pero él la volvió débil, por primera vez...

Kili persistió en la persecución hasta que finalmente la encontró postrada a los pies de un viejo árbol. Sintió como esa Maia que tanto había cuidado de los árboles, reclamaba ahora alguna especie de cobijo en retribución.

-_¿Qué sucedió en realidad en Númenor? -_Preguntó Kili en tono autoritario, pero interiormente quería abrazarla y besarla hasta envejecer a su lado, sabiendo que ella seguiría siendo joven y bella-_ No eres sincera conmigo y creo no merecerlo._

_-Es cierto, no lo mereces, ni tampoco mereces la compañía de esta egoísta. En Númenor vivió Gilmarion, el hombre que amé profundamente. Y al que, cuando entendí que __envejecería y moriría y yo no querría sufrir esa pérdida, abandone haciéndolo sentir miserable. Númenor se hundió y yo no estuve para salvarlo. No merezco tu compasión como tampoco merecí todo el amor que él me ofreció. Ve con los tuyos y olvida esta insensata alma. -S_us lágrimas corrían como un río caudaloso por sus blancas mejillas, mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos, para no sentir la vergüenza de ser observada mientras lloraba por primera vez_-_

_-No soy nadie para juzgarte, de eso se encargará Mandos. -S_in quererlo y sin notarlo se acerco lentamente a la apenada Maia, se arrodilló ante ella y sacó las manos de sus ojos. Seguía siendo bellísima. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza_- Pero para mí seguirás siendo noble y bondadosa, nada se te puede reprochar._

Tarian notó la proximidad entre ellos y advirtió una sensación conocida, una urgencia feroz de unir su piel a la del joven enano. En ese mismo momento, Kili selló su opinión sobre ella con un beso. Largo y apasionado. Los corazones de ambos se unieron en un solo latido y las hojas sirvieron de lecho, se recostaron sobre ellas, alargando el beso indeterminadamente, mientras Kili acariciaba la suave piel de la Maia. Ahora Tarian sabía que amaba más a ese joven de lo que había amado a Gilmarion.


	5. Capítulo IV

_Allí estaban los dos, almas diferentes unidas en un beso y un abrazo interminable, enano sobre Maia perpetrando caricias reprimidas por años. Tarian sentía en su cuerpo un vértigo que jamás había experimentado con el numenoreano, las caricias de Kili eran constantes, pero ella necesitaba algo más: el roce de sus pieles al la luz de Ithil. Poco le importaba a él en ese momento recuperar Erebor y ser príncipe, estaba con ella y no pedía nada más. Poco a poco su mano fue recorriendo su cintura y su espalda y cada vez que llegaba a un lugar nuevo, la piel de Tarian se estremecía. La acción de las caricias de Kili y los movimientos de ambos, les desprendió las ataduras de sus cabellos y se entremezclaron, entrelazándose de un modo que ellos deseaban hacer con sus cuerpos. _

_Kili sentía que a pesar de ser un joven enano, podía asegurar con todo su ser que la Maia era con quien querría pasar el resto de su vida, amándola, protegiéndola como ella había protegido a tantos habitantes de la Tierra Media. Le daría todo el amor que nunca recibió en Aman, y que por poco tiempo recibió de Gilmarion. La haría feliz como nunca pudo serlo. _

_Tarian rogaba desesperadamente por dentro a Tilion que nunca se llevara la luz de Ithil, para que así no llegara Arien con la luz de Anar. Se sentía protegida ante la pálida luz de la luna, esa luz que tanto había amado en Valinor, y en los brazos de ese joven pero fuerte Naugrim. No había experimentado nada igual en toda su larga existencia, y sabía que si en ese momento llegaba una avanzada de orcos y la mataban, podría retirarse a las Estancias de Mandos, completamente feliz. Y también sabía que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, así su vida se marchitara por esa cruzada..._

De pronto los dos maldijeron en voz alta. Se oían gritos, sobre todo, la voz de Thorin reclamando la presencia de Kili. Tarian dio un leve empujón a Kili para poder levantarse y lo ayudó a él a ponerse de pie.

-_Es mejor que vayas, luego te alcanzo_ -dijo Tarian luego de darle un último beso. Esperaría que se alejara bastante y prudentemente llegaría desde otra dirección, para desviar miradas inquisidoras-

Kili se alejó de mala gana, quería quedarse con ella, pero conocía demasiado a su tío como para aventurarse a hacerlo enojar. Se acercó como si nada al preocupado grupo de enanos que con antorchas lo buscaban hacía rato. Les explicó que había salido a recorrer y se había perdido hasta quedarse dormido. Era la única manera de justificar tantas horas de ausencia. Pero Fili le dirigió una mirada cómplice, conocía perfectamente a su hermano y notaba una alegría irrefrenable en sus ojos; también había estado presente cuando habló con Galadriel sobre Tarian y entendía lo que había sucedido, sin saberlo.

Thorin dio la orden de ir a dormir, ya que al otro día re-emprenderían su viaje y necesitaban descansar bien.

Tarian llegó después que ellos, se detuvo en los almacenes para pedir provisiones para los enanos, sabía que inevitablemente partirían, pero pensaba acompañarlos si ellos se lo permitían. Por una vez en su vida, iba a cumplir con el juramento que había hecho a Aulë. Luego se presentó ante la comitiva que se aprontaba para retirarse a los dormitorios.

Fue en ese momento que vio el odio en la mirada de Lindir, sobre todo dirigido a Kili. Tenía bien en claro, hacía muchos años ya cuando llegó a Rivendell y por invitación de Elrond se quedó allí por un tiempo más prolongado que lo planeado, que Lindir estaba enamorado de ella. Le dedicaba horas y horas de contemplación y trataba de complacerla en todo, al punto que a Tarian se le hacía molesto. Pero no lo odiaba, sentía pena por él. Sabía que jamás podría corresponderle su amor. Los elfos no eran su predilección en cuanto a deseo físico, se le hacían lánguidos y eternamente nostálgicos, siempre mostrándose apenados. Con los hombres y los enanos no sucedía eso, sus vidas eran mas fugaces, pero por esa misma razón las vivían apasionadamente. También sabía que no podría pasar la eternidad con un elfo sin pasión, solo atento a las necesidades de su señor, sin espíritu aventurero. No se imaginaba yéndose a luchar contra hordas de orcos y que a su vuelta el la esperara con la cena preparada, necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir andanzas, alguien que estuviera a su lado en momentos de peligro y que disfrutara con ella las batallas y las penurias de la vida de guerreros.

Supo que tendría que hacer algo que alejara a Lindir de los enanos, o estos serían traicionados. El elfo siempre los detestó, no era novedad, pero el hecho de haber advertido el idilio entre Kili y Tarian empeoraba peligrosamente las cosas. Pero mientras meditaba todo esto, Lindir desapareció, así que no le quedaría resolver las cosas por la mañana, ya que imaginaba que se habría ido a dormir.

En efecto, también se retiró a su dormitorio. No era muy espacioso, ella había pedido pocas comodidades, pero un vista hermosa, así que le habían cedido una pequeña habitación con grandes ventanales que daban al Fontegrís. No tenía más que una cama pequeña y una mesa junto a una silla, donde había muchos rollos, en los que Tarian escribía los anales de la Tierra Media según su visión. Era como su propia biografía, pero allí incluía todos los hechos sucedidos. En un rincón se encontraba su blanca armadura junto a la espada gondolindrim, la Maia se había encargado de mantenerlas brillantes y en buen estado, pero la calidad con que estaban hechas las hacía resistentes al tiempo y las innumerables batallas.

Tarian no podía dormir, por lo que se había parado junto al ventanal mirando la inmensidad del río y se encontró sorprendida cantando una canción en Khuzdûl, que los enanos habían interpretado aquel día. Se dio vuelta tomando la espada en un solo movimiento, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Era Kili, se había quedado pálido al encontrarse con esa gran espada élfica frente a sus ojos.

-_¿A que le temes en la protección de Rivendell?_ -preguntó el enano al advertir que Tarian siempre estaba alerta, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir de un momento al otro-

Tarian bajó su espada y resopló aliviada.

-_A todo y a nada. Supongo que tantos años de tortura en Thangorodrim me volvieron un poco paranoica además de debilitar mis poderes de Maia._ -Bajó la espada y la puso junto a la armadura- _Te creía dormido, al menos era lo que tu tío quería que hicieras._

-_No puedo dormir y nunca más lo haré si no estoy a tu lado_ -declaró el enano en un rapto de valentía-. _No puedo olvidar tus labios y la suavidad de tu blanca piel._

Tarian acortó la distancia entre los dos y ya nada fue claro para ambos, experimentando sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidos. Sus pieles por fin se encontraron y fueron sólo uno. Sería la mejor noche de sus vidas, nunca olvidarían con que pasión se habían entregado el uno al otro para sellar entre ellos el amor para siempre. Cuando saciaron su fuego, se quedaron los dos abrazados junto al ventanal hasta que ambos sucumbieron al sueño, en el suelo, solo con una manta por cama.

Lindir lo oyó todo, estaba dolido y se sentía traicionado...

Cuando la luz del día empezó a aparecer tras el horizonte, Tarian advirtió que el joven enano se había retirado ya. Le pareció prudente empezar a preparar las provisiones que entregaría a los Naugrim. Fue a los almacenes y luego se dirigió hacia la sala en la que se había celebrado el banquete. Allí se encontró con Lindir, quien la sorprendió con una mirada de desprecio y ella supo al instante lo que sucedía: sabía que ese día se celebraría el Concilio Blanco, y estaba segura que él aprovecharía para descargar su miseria contra los enanos.

-_Auriell _-llamó Elrond-, espero que hayas descansado bien, ya está todo aprontado para el Concilio, debemos ir a la sala.

-_Permíteme un segundo._

Se acercó a Lindir y frente a su amo le encargó que fuera a las estancia de los herreros para preguntar por las herraduras de su caballo. Sabía que el maestro herrero estaba lejos y eso le daba tiempo para salvar a los enanos. Y frente a Elrond no se atrevería a negarse. Pidió permiso a Elrond para ir a buscar unos folios con anotaciones. Se dirigió a donde los enanos se encontraban tomando su desayuno y pidió hablar con Thorin. Kili miraba intrigado la charla, deseando besarla una vez más. Fili advirtió la turbación en su hermano y lo entretuvo ocupandolo con los trastos sucios.

Luego Tarian se retiró suspirando, no toleraba a Saruman, no confiaba en él y todo lo que de él viniera se le hacía oscuro y egoísta. Pasó por su recamara, tomo unos folios y se presentó ante el Concilio disculpándose. La reunión avanzaba, pero ella no retenía nada de lo que allí se estaba hablando, Escuchó que hablaban de un nigromante, pero tenía preocupaciones más cercanas. Galadriel la observó y le habló a su mente, tal como lo hacía con Gandalf.

-_¡Donde están tus pensamientos, vieja amiga?_

-_Lejos de Saruman_ -respondió Tarian evasiva, aunque Galadriel entendía la naturaleza de su distracción.

De repente irrumpió Lindir pidiendo permiso, informándole a Elrond que los enanos habían desaparecido y mirando a Tarian con mirada incisiva. El Concilio se disolvió.

Tarian había pedido a Thorin que aprovecharan la distracción de todos para huir, no sin antes tomar las provisiones que ella les había preparado. Le prometió que haría que Gandalf se les uniera más tarde y que ella misma seguiría sus pasos en cuanto pudiera deshacerse de Saruman. Kili aceptó de mala gana y solo porque lo pedía Tarian.

Gandalf se despidió de la comitiva mientras Tarian se enfrentaba a las duras acusaciones de Saruman.

-_Eres una Maia al servicio de los Valar, y aún así has traicionado al Concilio para ayudar a esos inescrupulosos enanos a perseguir una meta egoísta, deberías ser juzgada ahora mismo por Mandos._ -Sentenció el mago blanco-

-S_oy una Maia al servicio de Aulë, por si no lo recuerdas, y eso implica protección hacia los Naugrim. Y además, dejame decirte que si sigo en la Tierra Media es por propia elección. Podrás ser el jefe de la orden de los Istaris, pero a mi no me gobiernas, solo respondo ante los Valar y ellos serán quien juzguen mi ruina o mi gloria. _-Dijo agresivamente Tarian, acercándose cada vez más al mago en forma amenazante- _Más bien debes cuidar tus pasos, no sea que tus propósitos te traicionen algún día. _

Se retiró dejando a Saruman con sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lindir.

-_¡Eres despreciable, un elfo de poco honor y con demasiado odio en el corazón. Agradezco a Eru no haberle entregado mi corazón a un ser tan cobarde, habría sido peor que morir en las mazmorras de Morgoth!_ -Tarian se desconocía a si misma, cargando tanto odio contra el elfo. Sabía que ese insignificante ser actuaba en consecuencia de sus pobres sentimientos, pero no podía refrenar la ira que había despertado en ella-. _Será la ultima vez que te vea, y espero por tu alma que algún día encuentres paz, porque yo no te la cederé. _

Se dirigió a su recamara, tomó su armadura y su espada. Luego se dispuso a ir a las caballerizas para tomar su montura y su caballo pero fue interceptada por Galadriel y Elrond, quienes le explicaron que no la dejarían salir sola hasta que se dispersara la comitiva de orcos que se dirigía hacía la compañía de enanos.

Esto sólo la enfureció más, pero Elrond ordenó a los guardias que la escoltaran a su habitación. Tarian sabía que hacía esto por su bien, pero ella deseaba el bien de Kili por sobre el suyo.

Luego de tres día, Elrond permitió su partida, deseándole paz a su alma, pidiéndole que actuara con cordura y que no lo odiara, puesto que todo cuanto hizo fue en nombre de su amistad. Galadriel se despidió de ella, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver hasta que ambas se encontraran en la Tierras Imperecederas.

Y así partió Tarian una brumosa mañana, del maravilloso valle de Imladris, con su blanca armadura, su espada elfica y su caballo negro como la noche, a seguir a su amor y protegerlo de todo.


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

La partida de Imladris resultó penosa. Tarian sabía que el mundo cambiaba y no para su bien, porque ella había visto los verdes campos de la Tierra Media en la Primavera de Arda, y la belleza de antaño se había marchitado. Las gentes de ahora disfrutaban lo que ellos llamaban "belleza", una belleza a medias a los ojos de Tarian que cada día se perdía más en los recuerdos. Cada paso que daba Alazor, su caballo, la llevaba a comprender más por qué razón llamaban "La última morada" a Imladris. Veía a los costados del camino los vestigios de la devastación que primero trajo Morgoth y Luego Sauron la agravó. Poco quedaba de los ríos de agua cristalina, el camino que la acercaba a las Montañas Nubladas era accidentado y agreste.

El paisaje sólo aumentaba la pena que sentía en su corazón por no poder estar al lado de Kili. Los días que pasaron juntos la marcaron fuertemente. Aún guardaba su piel el recuerdo de las caricias más intimas y sus labios aun percibían el aliento de su amado. Había oído historias sobre lo apasionados que podían resultar los hijos de Aulë, pero no le hacían justicia a Kili. Todavía tenía en su mente la visión de esos ojos café que de tanto en tanto, entre besos la miraban dulcemente. Y volver a la realidad y contemplar pastizales resecos y vestigios de viejos asentamientos devastados por la muerte y la destrucción, hacía que esas hermosas imágenes se quebraran ante sus ojos como un débil cristal.

Quería saber qué suerte estaba corriendo su amado, y llevaba un paso apretado porque necesitaba reunirse con él cuanto antes, para abrazarlo, protegerlo y acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Ella siempre había sido un alma libre, que deambulaba por donde su corazón dictara, pero sin ataduras de lazos. Había apreciado seres de muchas razas, y había hecho grandes amistades, pero ella seguía persiguiendo su sentido del deber, acudiendo donde necesitaran guerreros dispuestos a morir si era necesario. Con Gilmarion había sentido, podía comprender ahora que había descubierto el verdadero amor, una amistad profunda sumada a una atracción física. Pero sabía que el hecho de haberlo abandonado a su suerte por miedo a sufrir más tarde, declaraba a vivas voces que eso no era amor. Ahora sabía que por más que sólo tuviera cinco minutos más para vivirlos al lado de Kili, bastarían para dejar que la muerte inevitable aunque tardía de los Naugrim se lo llevara. Después de todo, qué más podía hacer una Maia que no formaba parte de los designios de Eru en la Tierra Media, sabía que tarde o temprano debería regresar a Valinor para ser rechazada por Mandos o, en el mejor de los casos, vivir una eterna soledad en un mundo que tampoco era suyo del todo.

Amaba la Tierra Media, con su belleza y su devastación. Amaba de los humanos el amor por la vida, las ganas de vivir intensamente, apreciaba la paz y la sabiduría de los elfos y ni pensar en los enanos, que entregarían su vida por defender lo que es suyo, así sea un trozo de roca. Y así llegó por fin a la conclusión que estaba predestinada a mezclarse entre los Naugrim, porque era a quienes más se parecía: apasionada, libre y perseverante.

A diferencia de muchos otros, ella entendía que los enanos se habían embarcado en una misión suicida para recuperar el reino usurpado de Erebor, en la Montaña Solitaria. Por una parte, ellos ocuparían otra vez su amada fortaleza y repartirían el botín robado por Smaug, el dorado, terrible dragón del norte que había destruido años de trabajo y los había llevado al exilio en Ered Luin, las Montañas Azules. Por otra parte (y esto era lo que más preocupaba a Tarian), Gandalf afirmaba que si había aún un poder oscuro, un dragón no haría más que ponerse de su lado para conseguir más ciudades que saquear y botines que robar. Por eso, y por el amor que Kili despertó en ella, que la obligaba a seguirlo e intentar protegerlo, había decidido abandonar "La última morada".

Y de repente, se descubrió extrañando a Galadriel, la elfa había sido lo más parecido a una hermana que jamás tuvo. Juntas habían morado por un tiempo en Doriath, donde Melian y Thingol les ofrecieron estancia y pusieron toda su camaradería a su servicio. Pero el corazón de Tarian era indomable y un día decidió partir. Supo que ya no volvería a ver a la Maia que igual que ella fue creada en Valinor, pero tenía la seguridad de que Galadriel volvería a cruzarse en su camino. Y así, también fue recibida en Lothlórien, donde otra vez tenía a su lado a su más grande amiga. La única a quien Tarian había contado hasta el detalle más ínfimo de su vida. Sabía que no sería juzgada ni amonestada y que su secreto seguiría siendo eso: un secreto.

Y ahora le habría gustado tenerla a su lado, para compartir con ella toda la alegría contenida y toda la angustia reprimida. Contarle que no sólo seguía a los enanos para matar a un dragón del norte, sino para poder ser feliz por una vez en su vida. Sabía que Galadriel no le plantearía los inconvenientes de amar a alguien difierente ni las penurias que conllevaría la muerte prematura del enano comparada con la longevidad de Tarian.

Pero Galadriel adivinaba más de lo que Tarian demostraba, porque había podido ver que sus ojos abandonado la llama de la venganza y el deber, para que dar lugar a un brillo diferente, nacido del amor, del cuidar al otro porque se lo ama, no porque se debe. Había entendido que la desesperación de dejar las estancias de Elrond no era sólo por ayudar a los hijos de Aulë en la batalla, sino para pasar su vida con el joven Naugrim que tan interesado se había mostrado en la Maia.

Varios kilómetros más adelante iba Kili con su melancolía. Fili trató con todas las artimañas de hacerlo sonreír, pero cada vez veía más pena en los ojos de su hermano menor. Por eso decidió increparlo.

-_Debe ser duro de olvidar._ –Afirmó Fili de repente.

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_ –Kili respondió inquirió evasivo.

-_Del aroma de una Maia, digo que debe ser duro olvidarlo. Mira hermano, aunque no accedas a contarme que ha sucedido en Rivendel, puedo darme cuenta como la mirabas, y que esas miradas eran bien recibidas. Luego tu desaparición, te buscamos por más de cinco horas y apareces limitándote a decir que te quedaste dormido. Puede que todo el mundo me tome como un tonto, pero no lo soy…_

-_Es cierto, poco puedo ocultarte, tan bien me conoces. Seguí sus pasos para que concluyera su relato. ¿Sabes?, la amé desde el primer momento que la vi, tan dulce y fuerte a la vez. Es una gran guerrera que ha soportado grandes penas. Lleva más de 100 siglos luchando contra el mal, así tan joven como la ves. _

Hizo una pausa, hablar de Tarian le recordaba que sólo había podido despedirse de ella a duras penas y a escondidas, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de su tío que de plano rechazaría la relación. Un beso fugaz y una promesa de reunión. El pidió que lo siguiera y ella explicó que sólo de ese modo, luego podrían reencontrarse para enfrentar a quien fuera necesario y declarar que su amor no conocía barreras ni razas. Y un último beso. Fili tenía razón, el perfume de Tarian jamás sería olvidado.

-_No fue hasta el anochecer que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, hermano._ –Prosiguió su relato- _Sólo había robado unos besos febriles de su boca. Por la noche sentí que jamás volvería a dormir si no era a su lado, y me aventuré hacia su habitación. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con el filo de una hoja élfica en mi garganta. Lo demás, puedes imaginarlo por lo que nos han contado, pero más glorioso. Amo a esa Maia y si no estoy junto a ella en este momento, es por lealtad a nuestro tío, y me pesa._

Fili, lejos de haber vivido situación similar, entendía a su hermano. Veía en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza y angustia simultáneas. Nunca había estado enamorado como para juzgar si los sentimientos de Kili eran exagerados, pero conociéndolo, sabía que eran genuinos. Nunca vio a nadie tan feliz como a su hermano luego de la estancia en Rivendel, sabía que el cambio se había gestado desde el momento en que vio a la Maia y que esa semilla crecía a pasos agigantados en su corazón.

El camino se ponía cada vez más accidentado y ya no pudieron hablar más. Gandalf se había unido a ellos hacía unos kilómetros y caminaba con la misma dificultad que los enanos. Ahora se encontraban sobre una saliente de las Montañas Nubladas y una terrible tormenta se abatía sobre ellos. El sendero se hacía cada vez más angosto y, por si eso no fuera poco, unos gigantes de piedra decidieron salir a jugar bajo la lluvia, aventándose trozos de roca como si fuesen bolas de algodón. Los enanos se debatían sobre si debían protegerse de los rayos, las caídas por el precipicio o los proyectiles de roca lanzados por los gigantes.

Fili y Kili parecieron encontrar una cueva seca y poco profunda, y aunque Thorin desconfiaba de una cueva deshabitada en las montañas, no tenía muchas opciones, así que decidieron pasar la noche ahí y secar sus ropas y pertenencias. Todos parecían ahora estar pasándola de maravillas, fumando en sus pipas y riendo mientras planeaban la mejor manera de gastar su parte del botín. Pero Kili no tenía ganas de pensar en el futuro, no hasta tener a Tarian a su lado. Con ella podría planear hasta el resto de sus días. Este pensamiento lo llevó a verse viejo, con largas barbas grises y las facciones marcadas por los años y las batallas, agonizando, a punto de abandonar la vida, con Tarian a su lado, tan joven y tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio. Veía también dos hijos y una hija, muy altos para ser hijos de un enano y muy bajos para ser hijos de una Maia. La niña era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con los ojos color café. Y los niños eran fuertes y muy parecidos a Kili, pero de ojos azules, con un fulgor plateado. El mismo reflejo de Telperion que aún vivía en los ojos de su madre.

Ensimismado en esos pensamientos no advirtió que habían pasado unas horas y los demás se habían dormido. Cuando se dio cuenta, también escuchó el grito de Bilbo, un hobbit que se había unido a la cruzada vaya a saber uno por qué razones. Notó que el piso de la cueva cedía y trasgos horrendos se asomaban. En ese momento, Gandalf hizo un gran estruendo y luces como fuegos artificiales salieron despedidos de su báculo en el mismo momento que desaparecía. Algunos trasgos murieron y otros recibieron graves quemaduras. Los restantes tomaron enanos, hobbit, ponies, pertenencias, todo! Y todo fue a parar a una gran red de túneles dentro del corazón mismo de la montaña, y allí todo fue confusión. Fueron transportados hasta el centro de esa extraña morada donde se encontraba el Gran Trasgo, dispuesto a destripar a quien se entrometiera en su reino. La situación empeoró cuando descubrió entre los prisioneros al príncipe exiliado de Erebor, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Tarian, que había parado para alimentar y dar de beber a Alazor, de pronto sintió una gran pena mezclado con terror y desesperación. No sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero presentía que Kili y toda la comitiva que iba con él estaba en problemas. Quería salir corriendo a ayudarlos, pero ¿hacia dónde? Los rastros de los enanos se habían perdido al iniciar el ascenso a las Montañas Nubladas, probablemente por la gran tormenta que había pasado por allí. Y de todos modos, si esforzaba un poco más a Alazor, lo perdería para siempre. Su caballo era un vástago de Nahar, el caballo de Oromë que él mismo le había entregado antes de su partida de Valinor. Era fuerte y veloz como ninguno y soportaba grandes distancias e inclemencias. Pero el esfuerzo que Tarian le había inducido a hacer para seguir el rastro de los Naugrim era enorme. Habían acortado dos de los tres días que les llevaban de distancia. En este punto, ella solo podía esperar que la suerte de la compañía de Thorin cambiara, o que al menos no empeorara hasta que Alazor recuperara el la peor noche de su vida, lejos de su amado y con la certeza de que el peligro lo acechaba y ella nada podía hacer. No soportaría, ahora más que nunca abandonar a su verdadero amor y la culpa condenaría su alma para siempre, tanto que ni en la Tierra Media ni en Valinor volvería a encontrar la paz.


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

"_Antoresy Kili, mara mesta! Enomentuvalmë, nai Eru varyuva len!" Fueron las últimas palabras de Tarian. Sus palabras no hacían más que resonar en su mente: "Amado Kili, buen viaje! Volveremos a encontrarnos, que Eru te guarde!"_

Los últimos cuatro días habían sido penosos, la compañía fue perseguida, golpeada, mordida y pellizcada por trasgos. Gandalf apareció de repente justo en el peor momento, justo cuando estaban a puto de convertirse en cena: vieron otro destello que los cegó momentáneamente y cuando volvieron a ver, el mago gris había matado al Gran Trasgo. Esto los llenó de orgullo pero complicó las cosas, ahora eran perseguidos por todos los trasgos de las Montañas Nubladas que pretendían vengar la muerte de su jefe. En la desesperación de escapar y el apuro con que Gandalf los guiaba por los túneles, Bilbo, el saqueador contratado se cayó, se golpeó la cabeza y lo extraviaron.

Fili tenía que llevar casi a rastras a su hermano, iba desmotivado, tenía tantas ganas de volver sus pasos hacia Rivendel que no llegaba a comprender que debía correr primero por su vida y luego pensar en Tarian. Por más que quisiera no podía olvidar la breve despedida, ella había prometido ir tras sus pasos, pero a esa altura, Kili no sabía si temía más por su suerte o la de su amada Maia.

Finalmente encontraron la salida y se encontraron reconfortados con la débil luz del sol. Pero volvió la preocupación pronto, porque el saqueador no aparecía. Gandalf culpaba a uno de los enanos de la compañía por haberlo dejado, cuando de improviso apareció Bilbo, sano y salvo, pero sin botones en su chaqueta. Todos se pusieron felices y el hobbit les explicó sus peripecias. Pero Kili estaba como ausente, ahora que él se había podido escapar de los túneles, temía que Tarian cayera en la misma desgracia.

Ahora Fili trataba de apuntalar a su hermano, pero anímicamente, sabía que su pequeño hermano se metería en problemas si su tío llegaba a averiguar lo sucedido con la Maia: por regla general, Thorin odiaba a todo aquel que viniera de Valinor.

_-Ella es fuerte como nosotros y conoce la Tierra Media mejor que Gandalf._

_-Lo sé, –_respondió Kili, dejaba entrever preocupación en sus ojos, tanto que Fili sentía pena por él-_ pero ahora la conocí yo, y querría cuidar de ella. Y sin embargo, acá estoy, en un grupo embarcado en una misión tan egoísta como suicida._

_-Hermano, de no haber sido por esta misión, jamás la habrías conocido._

_-No estoy tan de acuerdo, si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos habríamos encontrado de algún modo._

_-Está bien, Kili, sufre todo lo que necesites, pero por las barbas de Dúrin, no dejes que el tío lo note. _–Ledio un fraternal golpe en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura. No importaba cuantos años tuvieran, él siempre iba a ser su hermano menor, y haría lo que fuera por verlo felíz-.

_-Gracias, hermano, puedes quedarte tranquilo que el tío no notara mi angustia. _–Dicho esto se irguió y se puso serio, intentaba disimular todas las sensaciones que tenía dentro suyo. Si no tenía la posibilidad de estar con Tarian por el momento, al menos deseaba saber si estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, a mitad del paso por donde los enanos se habían topado con los gigantes de piedra, Tarian tenía la misma preocupación por Kili, su rastro llegaba a una entrada de una cueva. Luego de que Alazor se hubiera recuperado, había seguido el rastro de la compañía con la esperanza de que la tormenta los hubiera retrasado, pero al llegar a aquel punto, supo que seguía retrasada. Largo tiempo se debatió entre seguir por el angosto paso o entrar en la cueva, pero su antigua experiencia en estas tierras, sumado a las noticias que le habían llegado estando en Rivendel, le decía que era peligroso, y, en todo caso, con tres días de ventaja, ya habrían salido o en el peor de los casos, ya serían comida de trasgos.

Seguir por el paso de las Montañas Nubladas la retrasó más aún, puesto que era angosto y Alazor caminaba con miedo. Tarian, por su parte, iba decidida a encontrarse con Kili y ni la altura, ni las inclemencias, ni el miedo de Alazor la detendrían.

Amaba a su caballo, quien le había sido fiel en los peores momentos. Cuando quedó perdida por tantos años en Angband había perdido toda esperanza de reencontrarse con él, sin embargo, cuando llegó a las ruinas de Gondolin, lo encontró pastando tristemente. Nadie que haya conocido suficientemente a Tarian entiende como Alazor vivió tanto, pero se ha dicho que su energía vital se vinculó con la de Tarian en el momento que le fue entregado.

En cualquier caso, eran dos almas gemelas, pero ahora otras pasiones movían el alma de Tarian y confiaba en que Alazor lo lograría como lo había hecho tantas veces. Enfrentó el paso esperando encontrarse con la compañía de Thorin. Finalmente, luego de un día de marcha, halló el sendero que llevaba a la ladera de la a los campos bajo la montaña. Fue apretando su paso cada vez más al notar el camino más firme para su caballo y cuando menos lo esperaba, escuchó voces entre los árboles. Pero su sabiduría la condujo con prudencia, no sabía si era la compañía o algo menos simpático, además, tampoco tenía la certeza de que Kili siguiera entre los suyos.

Se acercó en silencio, etérea como solo una Maia puede serlo y Alazor no fue menos. Y allí, entre los arbustos pudo divisar esos ojos café que la habían deslumbrado, que en un principio tanto le recordaron a Gilmarion, y que luego le mostraron las diferencias que había entre ambos. Porque en los ojos había vida, una vida irrefrenablemente apasionada. Había entendido que mucho del amor que sentía por Gilmarion era realmente pena unida a la atracción física, pero con Kili era diferente. Se sentía despreciable por ello, y jamás se perdonaría no haber podido ser sincera con Gilmarion ni con ella misma. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era el amor, pero sólo deseaba el bien de Kili por sobre el suyo. Y luego de la apasionada noche que vivieron en Rivendel, sellaron un amor que no respondía a razas ni a responsabilidades, simplemente no podían evitar amarse.

Surgió entre las ramas secas de un alerce, Kili estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Fili se encargó de hacerle saber que había llegado, por fin, la Maia que le robaba sus sueños. Cuando la vio, no supo al instante como reaccionar, sabía que una expresión demasiado exagerada de alegría lo pondría en evidencia, o al menos despertaría la sospecha de su tío. Ya habría tiempo de hacer frente a sus sentimientos contra viento y marea. Por su parte, Tarian le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, avisándole que lo tomara con calma; gesto que también notó Fili y al instante reaccionó.

_-Por fin una buena noticia!_ –Dijo a la concurrencia- _Tendremos una guía de experiencia, sin desmerecer al presente. _–Dirigió su mirada a Gandalf como disculpándose-

_-Tienes razón Fili, es una gran noticia, no podemos tener mejor compañía que la de esta bella dama. _–La abrazó, se conocían hacía incontables años y muchas cosas habían vivido juntos. Tarian siempre encontraba en Gandalf al padre que le hubiera gustado tener. Gandalf en el fondo conocía bastante a Tarian y por su modo de actuar sabía que no estaba allí para acompañarlo y protegerlo a él, sino al joven enano_-_

Thorin hizo caso omiso, le daba igual si ella estaba o no. Para él, no encontraba las diferencias entre Tarian y un elfo, y si las había, tampoco se molestaría en buscarlas. Luego Gandalf anunció que debían seguir adelante antes que cayera el sol y los trasgos vinieran en su persecución. Tarian se despidió de Alazor, le dijo que buscara el camino al Bosque Negro y ahí la esperara, y su fiel caballo negro se alejó obedientemente del grupo a todo galope. Tarian de dirigió al grupo con mirada grave y les anuncio:

_-Rápido, Alazor sabe huir de los trasgos y notó que estaba en peligro, vámonos!_

Así fue que la compañía de Thorin ahora junto con Tarian corría alejándose de las sombras que cada vez se alargaban más, y decidieron entremezclarse en un bosque de pinos que se encontraba más adelante. Estaban a pocos metros cuando escucharon a los wargos de tras de ellos. Apretaron la marcha y se subieron a los árboles lo mejor que pudieron. Gandalf comenzó a lanzar piñas encendidas y los wargos empezaron a arder y esparcir el fuego por todo el bosque reseco de pinos. Tras eso, llegaron miles de trasgos y empezaron a cercar a la variopinta compañía con el mismo fuego que Gandalf había usado para defenderse.

En el mismo momento en que los wargos estaban próximos a alcanzarlos, grandes águilas aparecieron de repente sobre ellos, retoños de Thorondor, la más grande y majestuosa de las águilas, que la misma Tarian había conocido antaño. Unos a uno los fueron tomando suavemente con sus patas y los llevaron en un apurado pero majestuoso vuelo por los cielos de la Tierra Media. Algunos sintieron temor y otros, fascinación por el vuelo a gran altura, pero todos coincidieron en sentirse a salvo de wargos y trasgos. Ahora, todos necesitaban descansar y alimentarse para seguir su camino.

Tarian y Kili solo pensaban en reencontrarse

El viaje en águilas termino cuando fueron depositados en grandes nidos. Tarian y gandalf fueron llevados ante el Señor de las Águilas, luego de un tiempo en que duro la tertulia, los demás fueron llevados con ellos sobre una gran roca, donde se les explicó que les darían comida y que los dejarían más adelante, bajando esa gran roca pero lejos de la morada de los hombres. Concluyeron que era un trato bastante justo.

Thorin se alejó a mirar en lontananza y planear los pasos a seguir. Todos lo siguieron, sobre todo Fili y Gandalf, para despejarle el camino a Kili. Los amantes se encontraron. Un largo abrazo y luego un beso de desesperación y alivio, y de reencuentro, de pasión reprimida. Se pusieron al corriente y luego Tarian habló con seriedad.

_-Debe saberlo, cuanto más demoremos, peor lo tomará. Es tu tío y aunque no te agrade, eres joven para tu raza._

_-Tienes razón –_la tomó de la mano y suavemente la tironeó hasta el lugar donde estaba reunida la compañía-_ Tío, esta bella Maia y yo estamos enamorados. Si puedo cruzar la Tierra Media para ayudarte a enfrentar a un dragón, entonces soy capaz de decidir con quién envejecer._

Thorin palideció, por un momento revivió en su mente escenas de elfos traicionando a su familia. Pero súbitamente, como si una voz hubiera hablado en su cabeza, advirtió que nunca había visto a su sobrino tan feliz como estos últimos días, y qué más daba si quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, el no se lo podría negar.

_-Debes tener un gran don en tu interior, Maia, para haber hechizado así a Kili. Si así lo desean, pueden ser felices._

Tarian no creía lo que oía, pero Kili tampoco le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La tomó fuertemente por la espalda y la besó frente a todos los miembros de la compañía, quienes en su mayoría vitorearon por la escena, Fili rió satisfecho, Gandalf palmeó a Thorin alegre y el pobre Bilbo no entendía nada, en Rivendel no prestó atención a nada más que a los elfos y sus obras, pero igual estaba feliz de ver a dos jóvenes enamorados.

Finalmente podrían vivir su amor, hasta que la vida los alejara uno del otro. No habría más trabas y nada los alejaría. Luego de cenar Kili se sentó apoyando la espalda en una piedra y recostó a Tarian en su pecho. Esa noche sería el comienzo de una gran vida…


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Fue una noche corta e inolvidable, Kili acarició los cabellos de Tarian hasta quedar inmerso en un sueño placentero, en el que él y la Maia estaban sentados a un lado del trono de Erebor, al otro lado, su hermano Fili y en el trono mismo, el Rey bajo la montaña, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Luego su sueño se desplazaba a una amplia recamara de tenue iluminación y una cama mullida, con abrigos de pieles. Sobre ella, Tarian esperándolo y el llegando de cumplir sus funciones reales. Dejando sus ahora finas vestiduras de príncipe, ocupaba su lugar junto a su amada. Y así lo encontró el amanecer, inmerso en tan bellas imágenes.

Tarian no había dormido, nunca lo hacía y se preguntaba que sentirían aquellos que lograban soñar. En cambio, si había descansado como hacía siglos no lo hacía, reposada en los brazos firmes del enano, que le acariciaban el cabello con la mayor de las suavidades. Con esa sensación de paz recibió la luz del día, que asomaba por delante de ellos.

A medida que el sol ascendía en los cielos, uno a uno fueron despertando todos y no tuvieron más remedio que disponerse a aprontar todo para que las águilas los llevaran hacia algún lugar más cercano a su destino. Pero las grandes aves habían advertido que no se aventurarían a donde las gentes tenían sus moradas, temían ser atacadas, pues los hombres podían pensar que se acercaban para matar ganado o cosas peores.

Quince águilas remontaron vuelo, llevando sobre sí una ansiosa carga. Todos estaban esperanzados y de buen humor: pronto llegarían a Erebor y, tras derrotar al terrible dragón Smaug, el dorado, recuperarían su hogar y la prosperidad de antaño.

Tarian y Kili iban en el lomo de la misma águila, pues a pesar de verse grande y fuerte, la Maia era liviana como la seda de sus vestiduras. En el viaje, Kili se dedicó a contarle los detalles de todo cuanto sabía de Erebor: La majestuosa ciudad subterránea era un reino próspero, donde el pueblo de Thrór vivía alegremente, trabajando los metales y piedras preciosas que ellos extraían de la misma montaña. Pero un día apareció Smaug, terrible y poderoso. Asesinó a un octavo de los habitantes del reino y expulsó a los sobrevivientes, usurpando la edificación y haciéndose con todas las riquezas que había dentro. Y así, con lo puesto, debieron abandonar cuanto habían conseguido con gran esfuerzo. Por años vagaron por los caminos de la Tierra Media, abandonados de toda ayuda. Los elfos se negaron a tenderle una mano, tanto en defender su reino, como en socorrer heridos y niños perdidos o que habían quedado huérfanos. Fueron ganándose la vida como pudieron, hasta poder hacerse una vida normal en Ered Luin, las Montañas Azules. Pero no lo sentían su hogar y por eso habían decidido arriesgar sus vidas para recuperar lo que les fue robado.

Tarian se sintió apenada, entendía que ella debería haber estado en Erebor para prestarles ayuda, tal como lo había pedido Aulë, pero ahora nada podía hacer para volver atrás en el tiempo. Sólo mirar para adelante y tratar de ayudarlos lo más posible, aunque fuera arriesgando su existencia.

Cuando el relató concluyo, y aún Tarian reflexionaba sobre sus responsabilidades, el vuelo terminó. Las águilas los dejaron sobre una alta piedra plana y se despidieron cortésmente, deseándoles buena fortuna. Se tomaron unos minutos para apreciar la vastedad del camino que tenían por recorrer de allí en adelante, luego tomaron las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban y siguieron su rumbo. La gran roca (que alguien había llamado "Carroca"), tenía escalones espaciados, grandes como para que alguien del tamaño de un troll las usara con comodidad. Tarian se había abstraído pensando en su caballo, si estaría bien y si ya habría llegado a las puertas del Bosque Negro. Mientras iba inmersa en esos pensamientos y cargando su armadura, que era su única pertenencia junto a su espada (Alazor era más bien un amigo y su alma era tan libre como el viento, pero consentía cada palabra de Tarian), no se dio cuenta que Kili se había retrasado y estaba hablando con Fili. Cuando volvió a la realidad, los dejó tranquilos, entendía que eran muy unidos y ella no quería cambiar las cosas. Pero también se dio cuenta que había apurado su paso e iba a un lado de Thorin.

_-Es increíble que una elfa cargue con todo eso sin cansarse._ –Le dijo el enano, como para iniciar conversación-

_-Hace siglos la cargo, en los brazos o sobre el cuerpo, ya no siento su peso. _–Tarian aún estaba sorprendida por la buena recepción de parte de Thorin y lo demostraba en sus palabras, no quería ser imprudente-

_-Kili debe estar muy orgulloso de haber sido aceptado por una guerrera tan imponente._

Tarian notó una urgencia en Thorin, como si las palabras lucharan para salir pero no encontraran rumbo.

_-Kili no esperaba que me aceptaras tan fácilmente. _–se encontró diciendo la Maia y un miedo a haber arruinado las cosas la embargó, se sintió muy imprudente.

_-Con los años uno aprende que no debe mezclar sus pasiones con las situaciones que pueden llevar a la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Mi odio por los elfos no debe arruinar su vida como lo hizo conmigo._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-No eres una elfa, lo supe cuando llegaste al pinar y vi tu armadura y tu espada. Mi abuelo me contó historias de una gran guerrera blanca, el terror de los orcos. Terminé de convencerme cuando te acercaste con Kili a confesar el amor que se tenían, vi tus ojos, con ese destello plateado que mi abuelo jamás olvidó._

_-Thrór era un gran guerrero, lo conocí en su juventud y una fiera llama corría por sus venas._

_-Lo sé, él mencionó cada detalle de la Maia que luchó a su lado cuando apenas era un guerrero. Al fin de cuentas, si el confiaba en ti, se que yo también debo hacerlo… _-Thorin era orgulloso y mientras hablaba con ella miraba adelante, pero Tarian sentía que el enano admiraba lo que conocía de ella. No obstante entendió que Thorin quería volver a sus pensamientos y calló-

Al rato se les unió Gandalf y pidió hablar con Tarian. Thorin decidió quedarse detrás para dejarlos a solas. Veía que el mago explicaba algo, y a pesar de no saber de qué se trataba, notaba la turbación en la mirada de la jovial criatura que su sobrino había elegido para compartir su vida. La charla fue extensa, Tarian replicaba apenada y Gandalf se veía aún más apenado. Finalmente, ella asintió y siguió su camino en silencio. Kili apuró su paso, prácticamente corriendo hasta alcanzarla y ella esbozó una sonrisa, que se esforzaba por reconfortar al joven enano, pero estaba colmada de tristeza. Kili no pareció notarlo y comenzó a contarle alegres cosas, estaba completamente feliz al lado de su amada, y nada lo separaría ya de ella.

Caminaron un día y medio y todo transcurrió en paz. Los enanos habían recuperado la pasión por la vida y las cosas buenas que en ella había, se gastaban bromas unos a otros y cantaban canciones de antiguas gestas. Pero el hobbit estaba cansado, hambriento y de mal humor y sólo se quejaba de su estómago vacío. Hicieron un alto para comer las sobras de cordero y conejo que las águilas les habían facilitado. Y luego se bañaron junto al río, mientras Gandalf y Tarian se quedaron más allá platicando. Luego fue su turno y Kili extendió su estadía en el río, para acompañarla. La veía sentada, enjuagando sus cabellos cubierta hasta por arriba de sus pechos por el agua del río y no podía sentir más que ganas de amarla ahí mismo. Se acercó para abrazarla y besarla. Y las caricias no tardaron en llegar…

Luego de un rato volvieron a reunirse con el resto de la compañía. Gandalf les explicó que deberían pedir consejo y provisiones a un viejo cambiapieles que vivía en esa zona, Beorn, un gran hombre que por las noches cambiaba su apariencia por la de un terrible oso. Era peligroso encontrarlo en esas situaciones, pero durante el día y siendo prudentes, él les podría tender una mano. Les pidió ir de dos en dos, pero Tarian explicó que aparecería sola y última. Conocía a Beorn y sabía que era la mejor manera de lograr que les prestara ayuda.

Los primeros fueron Gandalf y Bilbo. Al entrar en su propiedad, unos caballos que pastaban cerca de ellos se alejaron a todo galope.

-_Van a advertir a Beorn de nuestra presencia. –_Explicó Gandalf al asustado hobbit-

Al acercarse más a una rustica edificación, se encontraron con su propietario: un gran hombre de cabellos negros, con los brazos y las piernas descubiertas, que había detenido su faena con el hacha para asegurarse que los recién llegados no fueran trasgos. Los recibió y los hizo pasar a su casa, que era rústica pero acogedora. Allí Gandalf comenzó a contarle la razón por la cual se habían aventurado a esas salvajes tierras, y así, a cada paso de la aventura iban llegando las parejas de enanos y se iban presentando ante el gran Beorn. El último de los enanos fue Bombur, que llegó agitado, todo grueso como era él. Cuando el relato del mago concluyó era casi de noche, había ocultado algunas cosas, como lo era la existencia de Tarian entre los miembros de la compañía, ella le había explicado que iba a hacer, pero no comprendía con qué fin.

A veces, Tarian era muy misteriosa. Gandalf la conocía de siglos y no entendía la naturaleza de sus actos. Ella debía estar custodiando bosques, quizás juanto a Radagast, el pardo, otro mago que también servía a Yavanna, al igual que Tarian. Sin embargo, la había visto luchar batallas cruentas, sanar hombres, enseñar cosas a los enanos y mediar entre elfos enemistados. Era una criatura delicada, pero se volvía fiera en batalla. La había visto sobrevivir al cautiverio en Thangorodrim, la fortaleza de Morgoh en Angband. Había visto profundas marcas de tristeza en su rostro, pero allí seguía ella en su batalla contra el mal…

Beorn les ofreció de cenar. Aceptaron agradecidos, preguntándose cuáles serían los planes de Tarian y por qué demoraba tanto en aparecer, sobre todo Kili, que a estas alturas estaba muy preocupado. Y cuando todo estaba aprontado para la cena, unos débiles golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Beorn fue a atender, no de muy buen ánimo, y se encontró con la Maia, ataviada con su armadura. Estaba despeinada, sucia y con la armadura manchada con la negra sangre de los trasgos. Los enanos se alarmaron al verla en esas condiciones y no se explicaban que le podía haber sucedido. El dueño de la morada se sorprendió gratamente al verla y también se mostró preocupado.

_-Mi señora_ –le hizo una gran reverencia-, _a que debo tan grato honor y que le ha sucedido. Explíqueme si la puedo socorrer en algo. _

_-Buenas noches, Beorn, haira lúmello! (cuánto tiempo!). Las tierras por aquí se han vuelto salvajes. -_De pronto Gandalf se levantó y exclamó jubilosamente-

_-Tarian, hija, estás viva!_ –Simuló una emoción intensa mientras pateó a Thorin que estaba a su lado, éste reaccionó instintivamente-

-_Los Valar se han apiadado de nosotros, nos tenía tan preocupados, mi señora! _–También él simuló una emoción repentina, el resto de los enanos quedaron en sus lugares.

_-Trasgos, Beorn, muchos de ellos. Formo parte de este grupo, pero seguramente a esta altura ya me creían muerta. Nos separamos en los túneles, pero finalmente hallé la salida._

_-Siempre lo hace, mi señora_ –Dijo cortésmente y la invitó a pasar- _Gandalf, no me habías dicho que tenías tan gallarda compañía._

_-No podría haberte precisado si estaba con vida y las circunstancias me apenaban tanto que no quise tocar el tema._

Tarian pasó y fue a una habitación, se sacó la armadura, peinó los negros cabellos con sus dedos y se aseó un poco. Luego se sentó a la mesa y cenaron en paz. Beorn contaba anécdotas y todos reían mientras bebían hidromiel. El cambiapieles sólo se alimentaba a base de crema y miel, así que esa noche, al igual que en Rivendel, los enanos no tuvieron carne en sus platos. Pero agradecían la fortuna de sentarse a cenar tranquilos a la luz de las antorchas y el hogar.

A la Maia le habían hecho un lugar entre Beorn y Gandalf, Kili estaba justo enfrente a ella, y la miraba con ansiedad, la quería a su lado y todavía no entendía porque había aparecido bañada en sangre de trasgos. Más no podía hacer nada excepto esperar. La cena concluyó, y Beorn se retiró advirtiéndoles no aventurarse fuera de la casa. Tarian explicó que cuando iba sobre el lomo del águila y mientras Kili contaba su historia, pudo observar un pequeño grupo de trasgos que había huido, había considerado avisarles o separarse del grupo para exterminarlos, pero rechazó la idea apenada por Kili que hablaba sin parar. Cuando Gandalf dijo que irían a casa de Beorn supo que lo mejor era presentarse en última instancia. Conocía a Beorn, y sabía que lo único que lo impresionaba era alguien que matara trasgos, eso sumado a que estimaba a Tarian, daría a la compañía más posibilidades de recibir su ayuda. Por eso, se había separado del grupo volviendo sus pasos para encontrarse con el grupo de trasgos, con eso también daría por terminada la persecución que sufría la compañía. En principio dio caza de a uno, por separado, y cuando el numero se vio reducido, ataco a los que quedaban y volvió a encaminarse hacia la propiedad en donde la compañía trataba de ganar tiempo.

Al concluir su relato, los enanos se dispusieron a fumar y charlar animosamente, Bilbo y Gandalf se retiraron a dormir y Kili abrazó una vez más a Tarian.

_-Nunca más me dejes para ir a enfrentarte sola al peligro_ –En sus ojos había lágrimas y temor.

_-Lo siento, mi amado, pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes que vuelvas a sentir temor. Está en mi naturaleza ser temeraria y el mal aún debe ser erradicado._

Kili supo en ese momento que el espíritu indomable de Tarian nunca lograría ser retenido. La abrazó y la besó, anhelando que ese momento se prolongara hasta el fin de sus vidas y ya no hubiera nada que pudiera separarlos. Luego de algunos besos apasionados, ambos se recostaron a descansar.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Por primera vez en su vida, Tarian consiguió quedarse dormida (o al menos eso creía ella). Le pareció estar soñando, la veía a Yavanna reprochándole el no servir a la causa por la cual había sido creada.

_-En lugar de preocuparte por los bosques, te has pasado tu vida luchando batallas que ni siquiera son tuyas._

_-Si no existiera quien mantenga el controlado, ya te podrías haber olvidados de los bosques hace años. No pienso quedar inmóvil junto a un árbol mientras los siervos del mal destruyen todo lo que se les cruza en el camino._ –No podía creer estar enfrentando así a la Vala, ni aún en sueños-

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los Naugrim?_

_-¿También vas a reprocharme el hecho de estar protegiendo la creación de tu propio esposo?_

_-¿Protección es para ti compartir el lecho con uno de ellos?_

Ahora entendía todo. Despertó. No sabía si realmente Yavanna le había hablado o si algo en su interior se estaba debatiendo contra sus sentimientos. Pero la reconfortó saber que Kili estaba a su lado, aún dormido, aún abrazándola. Sabía que esta historia con el enano podía complicar su juicio en Valinor, pero qué más daba, prefería tener que custodiar a Morgoth a través de la eternidad antes de no enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía formar parte de algo: una compañía. O una familia, lo que siempre necesitó y nunca tuvo; fue creada para cumplir. Y ella, ¿cuándo se sentiría como en casa? Se había pasado la vida protegiendo a los habitantes de la Tierra Media y no contaba ni con un padre convencional, tampoco hermanos, menos una madre. Melian y Galadriel eran grandes amigas, casi hermanas, pero no lo eran y ¿por qué cargarlas con sus pesares e infortunios? Había sentido más de una ocasión a Gandalf actuando "como" un padre. Pero la realidad le mostraba que solo tenía un caballo, una armadura y una espada. Con eso llegó a la Tierra Media, pero esperaba irse sabiendo que tenía algo más que pertenencias.

En esa situación vivió siempre. Pero ahora, aunque fuera vagando con un grupo bastante dispar de un lado a otro, pidiendo refugio como una mendiga, se sentía finalmente en casa. La compañía entera le transmitía alegría. Y Kili le daba fuerzas para seguir, se había convertido en un pilar, en su razón para vivir. Su felicidad, su responsabilidad y su preocupación.

Su preocupación… no podía imaginar cómo seguiría su vida sin el enano a su lado, pero también entendía que la vida que llevarían juntos no iba a ser fácil para ella. Por regla general, los enanos tomaban muy en cuenta la opinión de sus mujeres, pero ni mencionar el hecho de dejarlas participar en una batalla. Aun así, sería difícil alejar a Tarian de la vida aventurera. Llevaba más de 9000 años viviendo de ese modo, y no se entregaría a los rutinarios quehaceres de la vida enana.

Por otra parte, ella había tenido la misma visión que Kili en su sueño: dos niños y una niña, y cuando ella había acercarse a abrazarlos, se esfumaron como el humo de una pipa. No sabía que podía significar su visión, pero le preocupaba.

Ahora, además tenía sentimientos confusos, ya que anhelaba erradicar el mal de la Tierra Media cuanto antes, para que los pueblos libres dejaran de sufrir bajo el yugo que ya hacía miles de años los oprimía. Pero también había empezado a entender que cuando eso pasara debería volver a Valinor para ser juzgada, y si eso ocurría en lo inmediato, debería dejar a Kili para cumplir con su promesa. Aunque también estaba comprendiendo que el mal estaba muy lejos de erradicarse.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente, no había reparado en que Kili la seguía abrazando, pero ahora había despertado y la estaba acariciando. Cuando volvió en sí, la reconfortó tenerlo a su lado, aunque dudara de como seguiría la vida en adelante.

Poco a poco fueron despertando los demás y para sorpresa de todos ni Beorn, ni Gandalf estaban allí, por lo tanto, se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno. Fue una alegre mañana en la que Tarian aprendió cosas de la vida cotidiana y de la historia de los Naugrim que ella desconocía. Balin, que era uno de los más ancianos, narró la sangrienta Batalla de Azanulbizar: luego que Thror encontrara la muerta en la puertas de Moria, su hijo Thrain partió hacia Azanulbizar para vengar la muerte de su padre y junto a él, Thorin mostró su valía mientras miles de enanos eran masacrados por horribles orcos comandados por Azog. Le contaron como el joven príncipe recurrió a un tronco de roble para defenderse y asestar golpes, tras la rotura de su escudo. (Acción que le valió el mote de "Escudo de Roble"). Thorin, mientras se hablaba de él, actuaba evasivo, casi ausente, y Tarian comprendía que había orgullo dentro de su ser, pero también estaba atravesando un gran dolor mientras oía retazos de su propia vida, que aún vapuleaban su orgullo al punto de sentirse miserable. Y ella comprendía esa situación, ya que en más de una oportunidad de descubrió actuando del mismo modo.

Entretanto, algún que otro enano se preguntaba dónde estaría Gandalf y qué estaría haciendo. Y también se preguntaban lo mismo de Beorn, cosa que Tarian creía saber: el cambiapieles, por más aprecio que sintiera hacia la Maia, seguramente habría ido a verificar la historia que le había contado la extraña compañía al llegar a su hogar. Pero ella, nada contó a los enanos.

El día transcurrió tranquilo entre comidas, limpieza de platos, charlas y canciones. Tarian admiraba la capacidad de todos ellos de comer tantas cantidades sin enfermar, se había acostumbrado a la carencia de tantas cosas en momentos difíciles, que verlos en esa glotonería le producía náuseas. Bilbo, en cambio, se sentía a gusto, ya que podía disfrutar de sus dobles desayunos y meriendas y sus múltiples comidas, lujo del cuál últimamente había tenido que prescindir.

Aquí y allá surgían preguntas de los enanos hacia Tarian, de batallas antes de su tiempo, que habían leído en anales o que la tradición oral les había acercado. Tarian con paciencia respondía a todos, a veces reprimiendo el olor de recordar ciertas pérdidas. Bofur era uno de los más interesados, dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a estudiar batallas antiguas, por lo tanto, preguntaba y escuchaba con atención lo que Tarian respondía, apenándose también por las pérdidas como si hubiera estado allí. Era un enano simpático, optimista y de buen corazón, la Maia lo supo con tan solo mirar en sus ojos. Encontró mucha comprensión en él y notó que, a pesar de no ser un guerrero, ardía en él la llama necesaria para salir a luchar y dar la vida por los suyos si era necesario.

A Tarian le divertía ver entretanto a Bombur engullir cuanto trozo de comida se le acercara y Bofur, a pesar de estar atento a su relato, lo reprendía argumentando que ya era suficiente. De todos modos, Bombur ni siquiera dejaba de comer para respirar o comentar algo. También le enterneció ver a Ori y ori desviviéndose por atenderla, tratándola con suaves modales (impropios de los enanos, pero muy reconfortantes para ella).

También sentía ternura por la relación entre Kili y Fili. Este último se acercaba a hablarle a su hermano y ella encontraba en los dos la urgencia de la juventud, que de a ratos los hacía actuar como niños. El hermano mayor se unía a ellos para hablarles y contarles cosas ridículas y los tres dialogaban alegremente. Pero Kili en ningún momento se alejaba de Tarian, y ella lo dejaba ser, entendía que no la habría pasado bien cuando ella se distanció del grupo y luego la vio llegar ensangrentada. Y él aprovechaba para dedicarle largos minutos de contemplación, solo mirándola a sus ojos, o acariciándola. Y cuando advertía que ninguna mirada curiosa les era dirigida a ellos, la besaba apasionadamente, abrazándola y reteniéndola junto a él.

Así el día avanzó y llegó el atardecer, y con él, Gandalf volvió a la casa. Todos se sintieron aliviados y él explicó que había seguido el rastro de Beorn, a través de los campos, por entre los arboles durante todo el día, llegando a la conclusión de que seguramente habría ido a verificar la historia de la compañía. (¡Claro que sí!, Tarian no sólo lo sospechaba, sino que a esas alturas ya estaba segura). Y también creía que se habría reunido con alguien, pero si fue con seres de su clase u otros, lo desconocía completamente.

Mientras los enanos una vez más se dispusieron a preparar la cena, esta vez, sin el dueño de casa, Gandalf volvió a pedir a Tarian hablar a solas. A Kili le disgustó la repetición de esa situación, porque no entendía que tema tan secreto podrían tratar, que él no pudiera estar presente, pero ella hizo caso omiso y se alejó del grupo para atender al mago. Mientras tanto Fili trataba de entretener a su hermano para que los dejara conversar tranquilos, aunque aún era joven, era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender que Tarian no era una simple muchacha despreocupada, y debía responder a grandes responsabilidades.

_-¿Has pensado lo que te he dicho?_ –inquirió Gandalf.

_-No lo sé, me resulta doloroso y complicado._

_-Debes decidirlo pronto, Tarian, no queda demasiado para pensar._

_-Entiendo, lo pensaré detenidamente._ –En sus ojos volvió a aparecer ese destello de tristeza y Gandalf lamentaba poner a Tarian en esa situación-

_-Esta noche descansa, quizás el sueño te traiga alguna respuesta._

Ambos se acercaron al resto de la compañía para ayudar en los quehaceres. Kili pregunto a la Maia que sucedía. "Cosas de Maiar, no te preocupes por nada" fue su respuesta, aunque el enano no se sintió para nada satisfecho. Luego se dispusieron a cenar. Otra vez pasaron un momento agradable, charlando sobre los planes que tenían algunos para el futuro, como si Smaug ya estuviera muerto y el tesoro de Erebor recuperado. Tras fumar en pipa y cantar algunas canciones, Gandalf aconsejó retirarse a descansar, pues la aventura debía continuar y el descanso no abundaría en los días que seguían. Todos aceptaron la sugerencia, felices porque creían haber pasado lo más difícil de la cruzada, pero Tarian y Gandalf estaban seguros que todavía quedaban penas por atravesar. De todos modos, todo el mundo descansó placenteramente esa noche.

Una vez más Kili se recostó junto a la Maia, abrazándola como si no hubiera mañana, la besó. Ella se sintió reconfortada por la calidez de sus brazos y cayó una vez más en un sueño profundo.

"_-Estas jugando con fuego. Llegará la ocasión en que debas arriesgar tu vida por un simple enano. ¿Estás segura que sacrificarte por él vale la pena?_

_-Él no es un simple enano. Y vale cada gota de mi sangre…"_


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

"_-Estas jugando con fuego. Llegará la ocasión en que debas arriesgar tu vida por un simple enano. ¿Estás segura que sacrificarte por él vale la pena?_

_-Él no es un simple enano. Y vale cada gota de mi sangre…"_

_Ahora era Mandos quien la increpaba y ella lo desconocía, puesto que él nunca se entrometía en los asuntos de los demás, salvo cuando llegaba la hora de juzgar sus acciones para redimirlos o rechazarlos. Tarian se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo en Valinor, pero en este punto dudaba si eran los Valar o su propia conciencia quien la estaba poniendo a prueba. Despertó con un gran interrogante dentro suyo._

_En los largos años que llevaba de su vida, nadie le había cuestionado sus decisiones, incluso ella misma actuaba en consecuencia de sus sentimientos sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera sufrir. Lo cierto era que los mensajes oníricos la estaban agotando, y ya no deseaba volver a quedarse dormida._

_Cuidadosamente, se levantó y se alejó del camastro donde reposaba junto a Kili, para no perturbar su descanso. No quería interrumpir sus sueños, porque además de saber que necesitaba descansar para la siguiente etapa del viaje, no sabría que explicación darle sobre los sueños que la estaban perturbando. No podía decirle que algo la llevaba a tener que alejarse de él por su propio bien. Él no merecía eso y ella tampoco quería hacerlo._

_Aún no había asomado el sol y las tinieblas cubrían los cielos, y se sentó junto a la ventana para observar las estrellas._

_-Ya no se ven como antes… __- Sintió repentinamente la voz de Gandalf-_

_-No, claro que no, ya nada es como fue antaño, ni siquiera nosotros, Gandalf._

_-Es cierto, Auriell. Recuerdo en aquellos días en que te regocijabas al escuchar a los elfos llamarte así._

_-Todo es una sombra de lo que fue, ya ni puedo recordar la Maia que fui._

_-Pero no todo cambia para peor. Todavía hay bondad en este mundo, no sientas pena por lo que será._

_-Siento pena por lo que fue y no volverá a ser… -__Tarian volvió a mirar las estrellas, no podía mirar a los ojos a Gandalf sin experimentar una gran angustia-_

_-¿A que le tienes miedo?_

_-A mis propias decisiones y sus consecuencias. Temo por Kili, no me importaría sufrir destierro por estar con él, pero, ¿qué sucede si algo le ocurre por estar conmigo?_

_-Hija, ya no creo que nadie pueda separar a ese enano de tu lado, y aunque es muy joven, ha elegido su camino y aceptado las probables consecuencias. Nada puedes hacer ahora para que decline su decisión. –__Gandalf tomó la mano de Tarian para reconfortarla-_

_-__Algunos de los Valar me están hablando en sueños, intentando que cambie de parecer y lo abandone._

_-Es a tu corazón al que debes escuchar, nada más… Aunque creo que eres tú misma, que te estas imponiendo una pena que no debería ser tuya, por no haber podido ofrecer tu corazón a Gilmarion de la misma manera que lo has hecho con Kili. Puedo ver en tus ojos que entregarías tu vida por salvarlo a él, y también él haría lo mismo por ti. No veo la razón por la que debas pagar por eso. _

_-No lo sé, cada vez que veo en sus ojos vuelvo a Númenor, en los días de júbilo. Veo los ojos alegres de Gilmarion, creyendo en mí y en mi amor. E inmediatamente puedo ver esa expresión de decepción. Yo en ese momento creía amarlo con locura, y no fue así. ¿Qué sucede si ahora es igual?_

_-Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú y nadie más. Calla las voces de tu mente, no creo que los Valar quieran intervenir. En todo caso, aprovechen el tiempo que les queda._

_Afuera lentamente había empezado a clarear el día. La última frase de Gandalf resonó fuerte en Tarian, él tenía razón, mientras se debatía en si hacía lo correcto o no, estaba perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenían, que comparado a todos los años que Tarian llevaba desde su despertar, era un suspiro. Se dio vuelta para decirle al mago que tenía razón, y ya no estaba. Había desaparecido misteriosamente, como era su costumbre. Entonces fijó la mirada en el Kili, que aún dormía, tan tierno con sus escasos años, tan perfecto para ser un enano, casi un Edain. Pero aún más bello. Su respiración era calma y podía ver en su expresión paz. En cierto punto, Tarian se preguntaba como su tío permitía que sus dos pequeños sobrinos se embarcaran en tan peligrosa misión, sabiendo el afecto que sentía por ellos. También le intrigaba saber cuál sería la reacción de Dís, la madre de Fili y Kili, cuando supiera que su pequeño hijo había entregado su corazón a un ser de Valinor, que poco tenía que ver con los enanos. ¡Si ella supiera lo feliz y completa que se sentía la Maia entre los Naugrim! O quizás la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como una madre. _

_Se alejó de la ventana por la que había estado mirando para acercarse a su amado enano. Se sentó a su lado en el camastro que habían compartido esos días, le corrió un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su bello rostro y recorrió sus facciones con dedos temblorosos. Kili despertó y le sonrió. Se sentó en la cama, la abrazó y le besó el cabello. Luego la alejó de sí, la miró a los ojos y la besó._

_Mientras esto sucedía a su alrededor, se había armado tal revuelo que habría despertado al mismo Smaug, pero ellos no se habían percatado. Los enanos habían ido despertando a medida que la luz solar invadía la morada y se habían encontrado con la nueva que Beorn había vuelto. Cuando Tarian despertó del hechizo que le propinaba los besos de Kili, notó el revuelo de enanos indagando al cambiapieles. Medio confundida aún, se paró y se acercó al bullicioso grupo. Se abrió paso entre los enanos y se acercó al dueño de casa._

_-__Nos tenías preocupados, Beorn, ¿dónde has estado? –__Aunque, claro, ya conocía la respuesta__-_

_-Mi señora, no quisiera que se ofenda, pero debía verificar su historia. Los tiempos han cambiado y me he decidido a no confiar ni en mi propia sombra._

_-Y haces bien. ¿Ahora nos crees?_

_-Volví a través de sus pasos para darme cuenta que definitivamente no mentían, de hecho, hasta encontré las pilas de cuerpos de los trasgos quemados. Me alegra saber que todavía mantienes la capacidad de luchar de antaño._

_-A mí me habría gustado haber acabado con el mal ya y abandonar esas empresas, pero todavía hay sombras en este mundo, y mientras las haya, aquí estaré para luchar, si no es que la vida me abandona._

_-¡Y yo me alegro que así sea, mi señora! La realidad ahora es que verifiqué sus palabras y estoy decidido a ayudarlos. Les daré provisiones para lo que les queda de viaje. Veo su búsqueda como una misión suicida, pero Gandalf y usted saben lo que hacen, y yo voy a apoyarlos. También les facilitaré poneys y caballos, pero deben dejarlos regresar al llegar a la entrada del Bosque Negro, ellos conocen el camino de vuelta._

_-Puedes quedarte tranquilo que así será, te doy mi palabra. –__Aunque Tarian sabía muy bien que aunque Beorn la respetara, no se iba a quedar tranquilo ni con su promesa-_

_-Bueno, será mejor que no nos retrasemos más. Hagamos todos los preparativos necesarios ahora para partir mañana a primera hora. –__dijo Gandalf, se lo notaba algo ansioso, lo advirtió Kili, de la misma manera que volvió a ver ese destello de tristeza en los ojos de la Maia como pudo percibir en otras oportunidades-_

_El grupo entero se dedicó a preparar las provisiones. Beorn les ofreció galletas, miel y crema. También les dio varios recipientes para cargar agua y les aconsejó no beber agua del río que atravesaba el bosque, puesto que sus aguas estaban bajo el mismo embrujo que los árboles, y de beber de ellas, dormirían un sueño tan profundo que no podrían despertar fácilmente en días. También les dijo que evitaran comer bayas y frutos una vez allí._

_En definitiva debían evitar tocar casi cualquier cosa dentro de aquel bosque. Al parecer, el mago Radagast no mentía cuando se había cruzado con los enanos y Gandalf antes de llegar a Rivendel y les había dicho que una extraña hechicería envenenaba el bosque y que veía la obra de un Nigromante, que por lo que había podido averiguar, estaba residiendo en las ruinas de Dol Guldur, en la región más austral del Bosque Negro. Tarian tampoco podía sacarse de su mente la hoja de Morgul que el mago le entregó a Gandalf, y no podía dejar de ver la malicia que descubrió en los ojos de Saruman al negar cualquier sospecha del regreso del mal. El punto era que el Bosque Verde era un gran nido de hijas de Ungoliant, y eso no significaba nada bueno._

_El día terminó con los preparativos y todos se acostaron a descansar muy contentos porque veían más cerca el fin de la aventura, pero Tarian estuvo inquieta toda la noche, no pudo dormir y estuvo todo el tiempo aferrada a Kili con fuerza, tanto que por momentos el enano despertaba por el dolor que le causaban las uñas de la Maia incrustadas en su piel, que aunque era gruesa como la de todo enano, estaba siendo lastimada por la tensión que ella ejercía con sus manos. Confirmó esto la teoría de que Tarian se veía frágil, pero no lo era._

_La noche dio paso al día, los enanos se levantaron descansados, al igual que el mago y el hobbit, pero la dispar pareja estaba adolorida y mal dormida. Pero el camino debía continuar de todos modos, por lo tanto, se pusieron en pie, tomaron las pertenencias y se unieron al ansioso grupo para dirigirse al Bosque Negro._

_Para el grupo en general fue una linda mañana. El sol brillaba en un cielo límpido y templaba el aire. Estaban de buen humor, incluso Kili que estaba cansado, pero iba en el caballo que Beorn dio a Tarian, y ella llevaba las riendas, así que durmió la mayor parte del camino, y cuando despertaba, estaba de buen humor. Pero ella, con cada trecho que avanzaba se sentía más abatida. _

_A lo largo de todo el camino, Tarian, Gandalf y Bilbo veían una sombra que corría a la par de ellos por entre los árboles que tenían a su lado y unos destellos como ojos, que los seguían desde que habían dejado la morada de Beorn._

_Finalmente, se encontraron ante la entrada del Bosque Negro, Mirkwood, y desde ahí ya se podía divisar lo tenebroso del bosque y lo viciado que estaba el aire dentro de él. Empezaron a desensillar y acomodar sus provisiones. Fue en ese momento que hubo una discusión de como seguirían el camino: algunos de los enanos proponían seguir con los poneys y los caballos de Beorn y no cumplir con la promesa de devolverlos, y otros estaban en desacuerdo, entre ellos la Maia, el mago y el hobbit._

_-__De haber prestado atención al camino, sabrían como Tarian, Bilbo y yo que Beorn viene siguiéndonos desde que salimos de su morada, para verificar que cumpliéramos. –__dijo Gandalf bastante enojado__-_

_-Yo sabía que él no confiaría en mi palabra y hacía bien. ¡Debería avergonzarles ser así de egoístas y deshonestos! –__Por vez primera, Tarian sonó inflexible ante los enanos que intentaban faltar a su palabra. Kili no era parte de ese grupo, pero sintió miedo al ver la furia en los ojos de su amada._

_Finalmente, tomaron las provisiones y dejaron partir a los animales, y pudieron ver a lo lejos la sombra que los perseguía, ahora volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tarian silbó y desde la distancia se pudo divisar a Alazor galopando desde la distancia hacia ella, con sus negras crines brillando al _

_Sol._

_-__Ahora es momento de una pequeña despedida, no definitiva, pero deberán arreglarse por su cuenta__y sólo con la ayuda de Bilbo para cruzar este bosque. No olviden todos los consejos de Beorn, anden con cuidado. _

_Gandalf dijo sus palabras y el humor de la compañía dio un giro drástico, los enanos se apenaron, y mucho más Bilbo, que sentía que estaría perdido sin la compañía del mago. Sabiendo todos los peligros que les esperaban dentro de ese tenebroso bosque, no imaginaba la manera de poder atravesarlo sin las habilidades de Gandalf. Y además, era al que más cercano sentía, ya que los enanos estaban obnubilados por la celestial Tarian y no le prestaban demasiada atención al pequeño hobbit._

_Kili, que había estado en silencio y apenado por la partida del Istari, pareció entender algo de repente. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la Maia._

_-__¿Cómo "sólo con la ayuda de Bilbo"? Tarian, debes conocer los caminos del bosque._

_-Los conozco, pero no voy a acompañarlos. Debo acompañar a Gandalf, todavía so una guardiana de estas tierras y tengo responsabilidades que cumplir._

_Ahora el enano comprendía todo: las charlas con Gandalf, las miradas tristes y la mala noche que había pasado. Sintió que su corazón se comprimía por el miedo a perderla, temía por su seguridad. Y en el preciso momento en que iba a decir algo, Tarian lo interrumpió._

_-Debes seguir tu aventura junto a tu tío. Prometo volver pronto y unirme a ti, esta vez, para no volver a separarnos nunca más. _

_Soltó la armadura y la espada que había agarrado para poner en las monturas de su caballo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Tenía miedo de esta misión que se le imponía, pero no podía negarse. Sabía que esto la separaría más de lo deseado del joven enano. Las lágrimas de Kili corrían por el pecho de Tarian que se había hincado para despedirse. Ella tomo su rostro con sus blancas manos y le pidió que abriera los ojos._

_-__ Antoresy Kili, mara mesta! Enomentuvalmë, nai Eru varyuva len. Quiere decir: "Amado Kili, buen viaje! Volveremos a encontrarnos, que Eru te guarde!". Y sé que él te protegerá durante mi ausencia.-_Dirigió su mirada a Fili- _Confío en que tú también lo protegerás durante mi ausencia. _–Miró a la compañía entera, deteniéndose en Thorin- _Adiós, amigos, la vida volverá a unir nuestros caminos en algún momento. Sean cautos._

Finalmente, lo besó y le acarició los cabellos, en un gesto protector, casi maternal. Luego de ese beso que duro varios minutos pero para ambos fueron fracciones de segundos, Kili la vio dar la vuelta y alejarse. Había encontrado el amor a una edad muy corta para su raza y había aceptado las dificultades de sus diferencias, pero no estaba preparado para perderla. Él también temía que ese fuera el último beso que recibiría de esos labios y le dolía saber que posiblemente en ese lugar, ante las puertas del Bosque Negro, quizás estuviera perdiendo al gran amor de su vida.

La Maia tomo sus pertenencias, las colocó en la cabalgadura de Alazor, montó en él y comenzó a andar tras los pasos de Gandalf, que se detuvo y giró para volver a prometer que pronto los dos volverían para seguir con ellos su camino. Tarian volteó para ver una vez más a Kili, y él descubrió su bello y blanco rostro surcado por lágrimas. Y lo asombró, a pesar del dolor que sentía, descubrir que aun así era la criatura más bella y sublime que conocería en su vida, y que a pesar de la dolorosa separación, se sentía henchido de orgullo sabiendo que ella había entregado su corazón y su vida eterna a él, un joven y simple enano.

Y así, aquel mediodía, a la luz del sol, Tarian dejó a Kili destrozado para dirigirse junto Gandalf a unirse al resto del Concilio Blanco. Y desde allí, hacia las ruinas de Dol Guldur. Una vez más, su sentido de responsabilidad la estaba alejando de lo que amaba y la hacía sentir completa. Pero no era momento para sentirse una víctima de las circunstancias, porque en definitiva, de este modo, si las sospechas que guardaba acerca del Nigromante se confirmaban, luchando contra este peligro también estaba protegiendo el futuro de Kili, del resto de la compañía y de toda la Tierra Media.


	11. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

_Valinor_

_-Aulë, ¿cómo dejamos que pasara esto? _–Inquirió Mandos-.

_-Ni aún intentado podríamos haber evitado que Tarian siga a su corazón._

_-Su cruzada es suicida._

_-En todo caso, Mandos, otra vez ha decidido arriesgarse por los demás y Manwë no ve con buenos ojos el hecho que una Maia haya puesto los ojos en un Naugrim. Parece que mi creación siempre será tratada como basura. Pero Tarian… pero ella los entendió siempre._

_-Y puede que lo pague caro… -_Sentenció Mandos sombrío, mientras se retiraba lentamente a sus estancias.

_Campos Gladios_

Gandalf y Tarian seguían su camino. Esperaban encontrarse en breve con Radagast, el pardo. Se trataba de otro Maia, un mago a las órdenes de Yavanna que llegó en el mismo barco que Gandalf y Saruman. El amor que sintió por la Tierra Media y por todos sus seres vivo al llegar lo volvió un ermitaño, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con Gandalf contra el mal, y sentía gran aprecio por Tarian, de quien había conocido la belleza de la primavera de Arda.

Así, los tres se dispondrían a investigar que maligno poder se estaba ejerciendo en Dol Guldur. Tarian, reunida otra vez con Alazor iba siguiendo a Gandalf tristemente. El animal se había mostrado feliz de reencontrarse con su vieja amiga. Por su parte, Gandalf, luego de recorrer unos kilómetros a pie, había silbado en dirección a las Montañas Nubladas y desde un pequeño monte había acudido un bello caballo blanco como la nieve, otros Mearas, llamado Sombragrís.

Por alguna extraña razón, o porque siempre pasaba, Radagast no estaba en el punto de encuentro. Se bajaron de los caballos Gandalf se sentó en la hierba a esperarlo un rato y Tarian tomó su armadura y se la fue colocando parte por parte.

_-¿Para qué es la armadura?_

_-Para evitar que me maten. –_Contestó amargamente Tarian, Gandalf rió a su pesar-.

_-Lo sé, pero me refiero a por qué razón te estás armando como para la guerra. Sólo vamos a investigar._

_-A investigar vas tú, Gandalf, yo voy a cubrirte las espaldas. Y estoy segura que me vas a necesitar armada y protegida._

_-Quizás Radagast haya interpretado mal los signos…_

_-¿Porqué nadie cree en su palabra? Confío más en él que en otros… -_Levantó la voz, al punto que algunas aves posadas en los árboles salieron volando atemorizadas. Tarian nunca actuaba así-.

-_¿Qué te sucede, querida Tarian? _–Interrogo dulcemente el mago, la conocía demasiado como para saber que ella no era así-.

-_Estoy a más kilómetros de Kili de los que desearía. Y se a donde se están adentrando. _–Volvió la vista sobre sus pasos, mirando en lontananza, deseando encontrar a su amado Naugrim-.

_Mirkwood_

Los enanos y el pequeño hobbit empezaron a perder las débiles esperanzas que atesoraban tan sólo al cruzar la entrada del Bosque Negro. El aire estaba viciado y húmedo y la oscuridad era casi total. Cada uno comenzó a rememorar los consejos de Beorn con la esperanza de que eso los sacara más rápido de aquel infernal paraje. Aún así seguían caminando a duras penas. Apenas podían ver a quien tenían al lado o adelante. Iban tanteando en la oscuridad para poder guiarse con los arboles que delimitaban el sendero. Debían cruzar ese maldito bosque antes que flaquearan sus fuerzas. A cada paso que daban se desanimaban más, porque, entre otras cosas, empezaban a notar que el camino cada vez se accidentaba más con las raíces de los arboles que sobresalían de la tierra y había enredaderas que se aferraban a sus pies y les dificultaban el paso.

-_Debemos mantenernos juntos, si nos separamos demasiado, no podríamos encontrarnos –_Habló Bofur para cortar el silencio, sin saber muy bien que tema abordar, pero nadie le respondió-

Seguían avanzando, o al menos eso creían, porque cada vez veían menos. Claramente estaba oscureciendo allá afuera y aunque dentro del bosque ya estaba oscuro, ahora la oscuridad era total. Y con la oscuridad empezaron a aparecer ojos, ojos pequeños en racimos, verdes, amarillos y rojos. Ojos por todas partes, que los vigilaban. Intentaron encender una fogata, pero eso solo multiplicó a los testigos, y finalmente desistieron. Se turnaban para montar guardia y cuando fue el turno de Bilbo, veía más claramente esos ojos bulbosos, de insectos.

Finalmente pareció amanecer, o eso indicaba el tenue aumento de claridad. Para Bilbo fue la noche más larga de su vida, y lo que fueron horas para el amanecer las vivió como siglos. Pronto comenzó a despertar a los enanos que habían tenido sueños inquietantes y muy poco era lo que habían descansado.

Aún así, Bilbo se sorprendió cuando encontró despierto a Kili, que apenas sintió su presencia le avisó que no dormía. Se puso en pie bastante molesto y desanimado y su hermano se le unió enseguida.

-¡_Buen día, hermano! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

_-Oh, la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, Fili. –_Comentó sarcástico el enano. Su hermano no podía ver con claridad, pero supo que se encontraba en muy mal estado, cansado y ojeroso, y de mal humor.

_-Bueno, yo sólo quería hacerte sentir reconfortado, hermano. _

_-Lo sé y lo siento. No debí ser tan grosero contigo. En este espantoso bosque y lejos de Tarian, sin saber qué suerte está corriendo, sólo puedo sentirme desgraciado._

_-Pero no sabemos dónde está. Quizás ella tenga más suerte que nosotros, quizás está en un bello lugar a la luz del sol y con aire fresco._

_-Dudo que fueran a algún paraje de su agrado. Lo vi en sus ojos, una terrible oscuridad… _

_Dol Guldur_

En efecto, Gandalf y Tarian se encontraron con Radagast y siguieron camino, y no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Debían descubrir cuanto antes que mal se erguía en aquella solitaria fortaleza, al sur del Bosque Negro.

De ese modo, al amanecer se encontraban ante las puertas de esa derruida y tenebrosa construcción. Dejaron los caballos antes de entrar, puesto que no sabían que mal encontrarían allá adentro y comenzaron a aventurarse a lo desconocido.

El piso estaba en muy malas condiciones y, si bien el sol brillaba, algún velo cubría la luz en aquel agreste paraje, lo cual dificultaba el paso a los magos. Tarian iba por delante de ellos con su espada desenfundada, por detrás Gandalf y Radagast miraban alternadamente a ambos lados, investigando el lugar y estando alerta a cualquier ataque por los flancos. Un extraño rumor les llegó de lejos, a su derecha, un rumor que cada vez se hacía más cercano y se convertía en clamor. Gritos, a lo lejos, gritos en las penumbras que cubrían Dol Guldur. Gritos de orcos.

_-Vayan dentro de la fortaleza, ¡ya! –_Gritó Tarian, desesperada con la idea que los orcos pudieran herir a los magos-.

_-¡No! Te vamos a ayudar a rechazarlos. –_Dijo Radagast decidido. Pero Tarian giró hacia su derecha, cubriendo a los magos con su cuerpo.

_-Váyanse, ¡ahora!_

Los empujó y nos les quedó otra opción que entrar. Una horda de grandes orcos se apostó en el lugar, rodeando a Tarian.

Los magos entraron en la oscuridad de Dol Guldur. Gandalf iluminó el camino con su vara justo a tiempo para descubrir que el camino a la siguiente habitación era una angosta saliente del muro en un profundo precipicio. Debían hacer un camino en "L" para llegar allí y las placas que conformaban la saliente eran de lo más inestables. Por lo tanto debió ir Radagast por detrás, acosado por las sombras, mientras le decía a Gandalf qué camino seguir.

Afuera, Tarian asestaba mandobles y estocadas, dando golpes certeros y desperdigando negra sangre de orco todo alrededor. Uno de ellos hirió el brazo de la Maia y su clara sangre fue a dar a una herida que el pobre oscuro ser tenía en su vientre. El impacto que provocó en su sistema fue devastador, comenzó a convulsionar y terminó cayendo por el despeñadero que daba al lado oriental de la torre. La sangre de Tarian era tan pura y había tanta luz en su interior, que había sido peor que un poderoso veneno.

Uno a uno iba despachando a los malvados, cercenando miembros, abriendo la piel hasta desgarrar órganos vitales. Poco a poco, su blanca armadura y su plateada espada se iban tornando negras por la sangre que brotaba del organismo de los orcos.

Eran muchos, pero ahora un ardor movía a Tarian y la cegaba. Sentía la urgencia que había sentido años atrás, de terminar con todo lo que se cruzara a su paso, a cada muerte sentía la necesidad de derramar más sangre negra sobre el piso de piedra que tenía bajo suyo. Y en ese frenesí se mantuvo hasta que ningún orco quedó en pie.

Se disponía a entrar a la fortaleza para cuidar las espaldas de los magos, cuando oyó una voz que le heló la sangre.

Dentro de la fortaleza, Gandalf y Radagast habían recorrido el camino hacia la entrada a la siguiente habitación y se hallaban a los umbrales de la puerta, cuando una voz extrañamente familiar se dirigió a ellos.

-_¿Cómo osan entrar en mis dominios ustedes dos? Su presencia aquí será rechazada._

Tarian giró para mirar. Era Khamûl, uno de los Nazgûl, reyes humanos que fueron corrompidos por Sauron hacía ya una era.

_-¿A qué se debe contar con la presencia de sangre tan real en estas tierras? ¿Has perdido algo o vienes a vengar la muerte de algún otro elfo? Oh, cierto que tus amigos están todos muertos ahora…_

A Tarian le habría encantado matarlo allí mismo, pero en ese momento descubrió que estaban en medio de una celada. Salió corriendo hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

Gandalf se había aventurado dentro de la habitación, con Radagast atemorizado pisándole los talones. Intentó iluminar más con su vara, pero lo único que veía adelante era una sombra y sentía un aire helado directo hacia su cara.

_-Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor. Solicito que devele su esencia ante nosotros. –_Dijo resuelto el mago gris-.

_-Claro que sí, te conozco, Mithrandir. No quieres conocer mi esencia. –_Respondió la oscura presencia frente a los magos-.

Tarian llegó exhausta, en parte por el esfuerzo de la batalla, en parte por el miedo que le infundió el vértigo provocado por el precipicio que debió afrontar.

_-Gandalf, afuera está Khamûl, no es necesario que te explique a quien tienes enfrente de ti._

_-¡Sauron! –_Exclamaron a dúo los magos.

La voz que les resultaba familiar rió ásperamente, era una voz por demás conocida, una voz nefasta de un ser oscuro, que había puesto a toda la Tierra Media bajo terror. Su presencia había provocado la mayor batalla de la última era y el mayor levantamiento de toda la historia de Arda: la Batalla de la Última Alianza, en la que elfos, hombres y enanos se habían enfrentado a las terribles huestes del Señor Oscuro. Tarian la recordabaclaramente, aún retenía los rostros de los aliados muertos, con su vida apagada y sus ojos velados.

_-Debemos irnos _–Les ordenó Tarian y los tres salieron corriendo, volviendo sus pasos por la saliente de la pared-.

Al salir, Khamûl los estaba esperando con otros siete Nazgûl. Faltaba sólo uno, el más temible, el Rey Brujo. Se sabía que sus restos habían sido enterrados y que el hechizo que sellaba su tumba no podía ser roto.

-_Vayan a preparar los caballos, voy detrás de ustedes. –_Ordenó Tarian desenvainando nuevamente su espada.

Los magos salieron corriendo a buscar a los animales y Tarian iba detrás, caminando de espaldas, luchando contra Khamûl, tratando de no tropezar con los trozos de piedra rota del suelo o resbalar con los líquenes que a él se habían aferrado. Los otros Nazgûl venían detrás. Finalmente los magos llegaron a los caballos y Tarian les ordenó que se retiren separados, y aunque replicaron, Tarian fue terminante. Volvieron por el angosto puente que habían llegado y Radagast fue hacia el norte, hacia su morada en Rhosgobel Y Gandalf se dirigió hacia el sur, bordeando el extremo austral del Bosque Negro.

A Tarian habían empezado a acorralarla cuando Alazor la fue a buscar y al galope se dejó montar. Salieron rápidamente de allí, una vez más, su fiel caballo había enfrentado al miedo en persona para ayudar a su amiga. El plan de Tarian era claro, a esas alturas, Radagast ya estaría oculto en su morada en Rhosgobel y Gandalf galopando desprotegido hacia el sur del Bosque, por lo que decidió dirigirse al norte y entrar al Bosque por el mismo camino por el que entraron los enanos.

Mientras guiaba a su caballo al destino elegido, miró para atrás y vió a sus hostigadores tras sus pasos. Miró hacia la torre y descubrió que mucho de lo habían creído todo este tiempo se derrumbaba. Observando la secuencia a lo lejos, parado en el mirador de la fortaleza, estaba el Rey Brujo, tan temible como de costumbre, o aún peor.

_Mirkwood_

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Casi no tenían provisiones, desperdiciaron las flechas intentando cazar sin éxito, no tenían agua y no podían tomar del río que corría dentro del bosque, porque Beorn se los advirtió. Y como si fuera poco, Bombur había caído en ese río y no lo podían despertar, por lo que debieron empezar a cargarlo entre todos, a él con toda su gruesa estructura. Kili cada vez lamentaba más haber dejado Rivendel. Si tan sólo hubiera considerado la idea de quedarse allí con Tarian para el resto de sus vidas, ahora estarían juntos y felices. Allí la descubrió y allí deberían estar ahora.

_Campos Gladios_

Tarian se detuvo, advirtiendo que había perdido a los Nazgûl y que su caballo estaba agotado. Desensilló e hizo que Alazor se refrescara en el Río Gladio. Finalmente se sintió abatida, se quitó la armadura y advirtió que había sido herida por la hoja de Morgul que Khamûl blandía. La herida supuraba, el veneno de la hoja estaba entrando su carne para ir directo a su torrente sanguíneo. Miró al cielo, su respiración empezó a entrecortarse, sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó de rodillas.

-_Kili _–Alcanzó a susurrar antes de desvanecerse.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

_Antoresy Kili, mara mesta!_

_Una sombra descendió en Mirkwood; a pesar de la oscuridad Kili la podía percibir…_

_Enomentuvalmë, nai Eru varyuva len._

_Él estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia suya, pero sabía que algo malo había pasado…_

_Campos Gladios_

_Habían pasado muchas horas, los ciclos de la vida habían seguido en su incansable giro y los astros proseguían su curso. Alazor había estado a su lado, tratando de reanimarla con suaves golpecitos de cabeza en su costado. Le había traído agua en una corteza de abedul, le había hecho sombra con su propio cuerpo en las horas que el sol apretaba más y le rozaba suavemente sus manos con sus patas. Pero, no importaba que hiciese Alazor, Tarian no reaccionaba. Estaba afiebrada y en un sueño de desesperación y terror. Por momentos murmuraba todos los idiomas y ninguno. _

_Finalmente, Alazor se dio por vencido y empezó a trotar desesperado, buscando ayuda. Y quiso la buena ventura que llegara a Rhosgobel, a la morada de Radagast, a quien dejó que se subiera a su montura sólo porque trataría de salvar a Tarian. En todos los siglos que Alazor permaneció a su lado era la primera vez que concedía que alguien más que Tarian lo montara (a excepción de una pequeña Edain que hallaron perdida y enferma, y Tarian le había pedido que permitiera subirla a su lomo), era evidente que estaba desesperado y que veía a su ama, a su amiga, cada vez más hundida en la oscuridad total._

_Radagast poseía grandes habilidades para comunicarse con los animales, por lo tanto, no había sido difícil entender en qué situación se encontraba la Maia. Llevó consigo cuanto ungüento, poción y bálsamo tenía en su morada, para sólo con llegar a donde ella estaba darse cuenta que nada de eso la curaría de la locura en la que había sido inmersa. _

_Grande fue su tristeza, Tarian había sido la única persona además de Gandalf que lo había tratado gentilmente. Conocía a la Tarian llena de vida y el fuego que despertaba en ella cuando salía a la batalla. Verla así era una puñalada, porque además demostraba que nadie en toda Arda estaba exento de debilidad._

_Valinor_

_Nienna vio cuanto ocurría con Tarian, la Valar estaba frecuentemente familiarizada con el dolor, y al verla sufriendo los horrores de Angmar en su mente, no podía más que llorar desconsoladamente. Y Estë vio esto, se apiadó de la valiente Maia, y decidió presentarse en la Tierra Media._

_Pero Manwë empezaba a desaprobar las acciones de Tarian. Ya no correspondía que siguiera en ese mundo, debía haber vuelto con los suyos hace tiempo. Sin embargo se afanaba en encarar situaciones cada vez más peligrosas. Y además esa historia con el Naugrim. No era prudente…_

_Mirkwood_

_La compañía seguía su penosa marcha. Bilbo se había subido por entre la copa de los frondosos árboles y primero se había encandilado con el fuerte sol del mediodía luego de tantos días en penumbras, para luego poder respirar aire puro y ver las mariposas volando alegremente. Los enanos estaban de muy mal humor. Las provisiones se les habían acabado y tenían hambre y sed. Estaban cansados de caminar sin rumbo en la oscuridad y con Bombur sobre sus espaldas. Todo esto hizo que el optimismo que mostrara Bilbo al bajar del árbol los pusiera de peor humor, sobre todo cuando les dijo que hacia donde mirara sólo veía bosque._

_Pero Kili, él estaba ausente de casi todos los hechos que se venían sucediendo. Caminaba por inercia, mientras hubo provisiones no probó bocado, no hablaba con nadie, ni con su querido hermano que trataba todo el tiempo de estimularlo. Estaba preocupado por su amada y ya no le interesaba ni el tesoro, ni el dragón, ni el trono de Erebor. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y verla sonriendo otra vez, como aquella lejana noche en que ambos cedieron a la pasión y unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas para siempre._

_Nadie, ni siquiera Fili, podía comprender que su corazón latía por ella más que por él mismo, y a medida que los días pasaban y los kilómetros y los peligros los separaban más y más, sus latidos se debilitaban._

_Todo esto estaba siendo advertido por Thorin, quien estaba observando con recelo las actitudes de su sobrino. Si seguía bajo esa conducta, pasaría a ser un estorbo para sus planes y, a pesar de querer a sus sobrinos como si fueran sus hijos, no dejaba de ser un enano, uno muy orgulloso._

_-Kili, te aconsejo que despiertes de ese ensueño en el que estás o vuelvas a buscar a tu Tarian. –__Amonestó el príncipe enano-._

_-Si tan solo supieras lo que es amar a alguien… -__Kili detuvo sus palabras. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un campo de espinos, revolver en los sentimientos de su tío no le iba a devolver lo que deseaba con locura, y por el contrario, podría ocasionarle varios problemas-. _

_-__Y tú, por una mujer que acabas de conocer, ¿crees poder ilustrarme? Sigues siendo muy joven e impertinente para darme lecciones a mí. ¡Reacciona o vuelve tus pasos y busca a tu Maia!_

_Kili dio media vuelta muy resuelto, tanto como nunca estuvo en su vida. Quería salir corriendo de allí, sabía que Tarian lo necesitaba, que estaba en problemas. Comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos, si estar seguro de a dónde lo llevarían. Pero Fili lo tomó del brazo. Él comenzó a tironear, estaba cegado por la furia y la desesperación._

_-¡__Hermano, por favor, tranquilízate, piensa claramente! –__Gritó Fili para hacerlo reaccionar-. ¿__No ves que si regresas vas a perderte como lo estamos ahora? Lo más probable es que nunca encuentres la entrada y mueras de hambre y sed. Entiendo tu locura, pero si no sobrevives, ¿cómo piensas proteger a Tarian?_

_-¡Pero ella me necesita ahora! –__cayó rendido al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Eran esos momentos en los que su juventud se hacía evidente, Era sólo un niño llorando desconsoladamente-_

_-Puede que así sea, Kili, pero ha sobrevivido a tantos pesares en estos largos años de su vida y la aprecian tantos seres de esta tierra que estoy seguro que podrá salir victoriosa una vez más._

_-Dicen que los Maiar mueren realmente cuando no tienen más nada por qué pelear. –__se atrevió a decir Bilbo. Para él era sólo un invento que se le ocurrió para consolar al pobre enano. Pero no sabía cuánta razón tenía…-_

_Todos, incluso Thorin que ahora sentía culpa por su egoísmo, estaban ahora particularmente tristes. Con tantas vicisitudes en su camino habían olvidado por completo que Gandalf y Tarian se habían marchado y, a juzgar por la desolación que mostró la Maia al despedirse, sabían que tenían por delante una peligrosa empresa. _

_Se tomaron unos momentos para recapacitar sobre los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar en esos lúgubres lugares de la Tierra Media. Fue Bombur quien atenuó un poco la tensión y trajo un poco de esperanzas al grupo, despertando de su largo sueño como si nada hubiera ocurrido, quejándose de hambre. Sus últimos recuerdos eran de la reunión que tuvo lugar en casa de Bilbo, donde se decidió llevar a cabo este viaje. No hubo manera de convencerlo de las situaciones y peligros vividos y lo único que hacía era quejarse, porque en sus sueños había mucha comida y bebida, y en la realidad no había más que oscuridad, y sacos y cantimploras vacías. Pero finalmente debió levantarse y seguir camino junto a los demás, aunque no sabían ni hacia donde iban ni si llegarían a algún lado antes de morir de hambre o sed._

_Así fue que varios kilómetros adelante, Bombur se sentó y se negó rotundamente a dar un paso más. Fue en ese momento que Balin divisó un destello de luz en la oscuridad del bosque, ahora más intensa debido a la caída del sol. _

_-¿Qué es esa luz que acabo de ver por allá? –__Gritó el enano en un rapto de esperanza, aunque creyéndose ya al borde de la locura-._

_Todos fijaron la vista adelante, incluso Bombur se puso de pie. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se veían destellos rojizos que se movían aquí y allá. Advirtieron que eran hogueras y antorchas que ardían en un claro del bosque, lejos del sendero, y supieron instintivamente que allí había un banquete. Discutieron un buen rato como acercarse y convinieron mandar espías, pero luego volvió el desacuerdo porque no sabían a quien sería más conveniente enviar y nadie quería separarse y extraviarse del grupo._

_Finalmente, todos juntos se alejaron de la senda y se precipitaron hacia donde las hogueras ardían, arrastrándose y escondiéndose entre los troncos de los árboles. Se acercaron lo suficiente para advertir que se trataba de elfos, diferentes a los que conocieron en Rivendel. Pero algunos, como Thorin y Balin, reconocían a esas gentes que reían y disfrutaban de la abundante comida y bebida._

_Era tanta la necesidad de alimentarse de la compañía, que sin consultarse salieron corriendo todos juntos. Al primer paso que pusieron dentro del claro, todas las antorchas y hogueras se apagaron, y las risas y voces callaron. La oscuridad volvió a ser absoluta, quizás más profunda incluso. Todos comenzaron a correr en círculos o sin rumbo, chocando contra los troncos de los árboles o pisando las brasas de las hogueras que aún estaban calientes. Finalmente, luego de un largo rato de confusión, pudieron reagruparse otra vez, descubriendo que ahora habían perdido por completo el sendero. Abatidos, decidieron pasar la noche en el mismo lugar en el que estaban._

_Campos Gladios_

_Estë, la Sanadora, se presentó ante el mago que aún intentaba reanimar a la Maia con lo que podía, a sabiendas que no podría hacerlo. Tomó sus manos y las puso sobre el brazo izquierdo de Tarian, donde la hoja de Morgul había hecho estragos. Luego puso sus propias manos sobre las del mago y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Pero dentro de la cabeza de Tarian, gritos desgarradores la oprimían, voces de hombres de sangre de Númenor, voces corrompidas por el Señor Oscuro._

_Radagast cerró sus ojos, los gritos ahora habían penetrado su mente y lo atormentaban. Luego de un rato, todo fue silencio. Abrió sus ojos y descubrió que la Valar ya no estaba y la fiebre de Tarian se iba desvaneciendo levemente._

_Radagast y Alazor esperaron, pero ella seguía dormida, y aunque no podían despertarla, podía verse paz en su semblante. Pasaron varios días, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos. Pero esos ojos ya no eran los mismos, el brillo de antaño se había apagado tal como la luz de Telperion. Ella misma sentía en su interior que no era la misma, que los días de su existencia se agotaban y había empezado a sentir el cansancio de largos años de penas en su cuerpo. Pero calló sus pensamientos y despidió al mago, agradeciendo profundamente su ayuda invalorable. Lo abrazó largamente, pues había entendido que sería la última vez que sus caminos se cruzaran. Se puso lentamente en pie con ayuda de Alazor, tomó su armadura y su espada y las ató a la montura de su caballo. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el mago que miraba apenado a la dolorida Maia, que a pesar de su sufrimiento estaba decidida a seguir adelante._

_-Te deseo paz en tu camino, Mago Pardo. Ve por donde los arboles ofrecen sombra para aliviar al caminante y no para oprimirlo. _

_-Y yo deseo que encuentres tu camino, ese que has buscado desde que dejaste Valinor, "Hija de la mañana"._

_-Vuelve a tu morada, y descansa. Ha sido grato volver a verte. Que Eru cuide tus pasos e ilumine tus mañanas. Adiós. –__Dio media vuelta, tomo las riendas de Alazor y comenzó a caminar con dificultad._

_Mirkwood_

_Una vez más aparecieron las luces, y en esta ocasión los miembros de la compañía fueron más sigilosos, caminando en fila tocando cada uno la espalda del que iba por delante. Cuando la distancia entre ellos y el claro en el que ardían las hogueras era prudencialmente corta, Thorin ordenó que todos se quedaran donde estaban y decidió mandar a Bilbo con los elfos, pensando que no le temerían._

_Pero cometieron el error de empujarlo, y cuando estuvo dentro del claro, todas las luces volvieron a desaparecer y volvió a reinar la confusión, todos corriendo de un lado a otro, y cuando finalmente se reunieron, no encontraban a Bilbo. Dori dio con el pequeño hobbit al tropezar con él, que se había quedado profundamente dormido y despertó contando sueños de banquetes, al igual que Bombur._

_Nuevamente decidieron quedarse donde estaban y Kili fue designado a tomar guardia. Había notado en su interior que un leve alivio se había instalado en su corazón, creía saber que Tarian estaba fuera de peligro mortal. Y en medio de sus cavilaciones, vio una vez más las luces y fue a despertar a todos. _

_Esta vez el banquete era realmente impresionante, y a la cabecera de una larga mesa, se hallaba el rey del bosque. Thorin lo conocía perfectamente, Thranduil, antaño aliado del reino de Erebor, hasta que tomó la decisión de abandonar a los enanos en el peor momento de sus vidas, cuando Smaug los despojó de su mundo._

_El príncipe enano sin dudar apareció entre ellos, y nuevamente se apagó todo destello de luz. La oscuridad envolvió a la compañía y volvió el desconcierto. Mucho tiempo tardaron en reagruparse. Pero el pequeño hobbit, en su desesperada búsqueda de los enanos, se fue alejando más y más, hasta quedar totalmente solo._

_Tierras de Beorn_

_Alazor llevaba a Tarian, quien parecía estar en un trance extraño. Percibía lo que estaba a su alrededor y tenía memoria de todo lo sucedido, pero no podía reaccionar. Pensaba con cordura, pero parecía no poder hablar ni moverse. Las últimas palabras las había pronunciado hacía horas, cuando notó que algo raro comenzaba a sucederle, pidiéndole a su fiel caballo que la llevara a la entrada de Mirkwood. _

_Comprendía ahora cuan dañinas eran las hojas de Morgul, especialmente para su sangre pura. Estaba cansada, herida y preocupada por Kili. El envenenamiento de esa espada estaba causando estragos, pero ella ya no pensaba en su dolor o su fatiga, trataba de adivinar qué suerte estaría corriendo su joven amado y el resto de la compañía. Aunque en su interior percibía que las cosas iban empeorando a cada paso que avanzaban._

_Estos pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente a Númenor, otra vez a culpabilizarse por abandonar a quienes la querían, un sentimiento que se había repetido una y otra vez desde la muerte de Turgon, posiblemente el mejor amigo que haya tenido jamás. Pero Turgon era rey y se responsabilizó por su gente, como correspondía. En cambio, Gilmarion no pidió nacer en Númenor, ni mucho menos la afrenta contra los Valar. El era un simple humano que la amaba y soñaba con formar una familia junto a ella. Tarian aún podía ver la expresión de decepción en los ojos de Gilmarion, y aunque ahora entendía que no lo amaba, sabía que él no merecía ser tratado con desprecio._

_En medio de estos pensamientos, Tarian sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, estaba entumecida y dolorida. Se apresuró en su intento por recuperar el movimiento, y cayó desde el lomo de Alazor al suelo. Eso la abatió, nunca se había visto a sí misma tan susceptible, sola y asustada. Entendía muy bien que su destino estaba empezando a cambiar, y que la coraza que había levantado y mantenido desde su salida de Valinor estaba a punto de estallar._

_Debilidad al borde de la locura…_


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Interior de Mirkwood

La noche fue eterna y agitada para el pequeño hobbit que fue abandonado a su suerte en la oscuridad del bosque. A momentos de separarse del resto de la compañía, se sintió rendido por el cansancio que arrastraba de días de mal dormir y las corridas persiguiendo las luces de los Elfos del Bosque y comenzó a dormitar hasta darse cuenta que había sido atado de piernas y que estaba próximo a ser atado de manos. Tomó su daga élfica, que Gandalf le había obsequiado al principio de la aventura, era para su tamaño una espada ligera y bien afilada, cortó sus ligaduras y mató a la araña que pretendía alimentarse de él. Notó que la daga no tenía nada que envidiarle a los afilados aguijones de las arañas, y fue así como su daga élfica, su espada recibió el nombre de "Aguijón". Luego del bautismo de su arma se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí notó que ya era de día y comenzó a recorrer el bosque con intenciones de reencontrarse con los enanos. En lugar de eso, mirando hacia las copas de los arboles, se encontró con una intrincada trama de telarañas y un grupo de gigantes arañas, que habían hecho de los enanos blancos atados que colgaban de los arboles, cual gusanos a la espera de convertirse en mariposas, la diferencia residía en que cuando salieran de los capullos no serían mariposas, sino alimento de arañas. Con un poco de astucia, piedras y su extraño anillo, que al parecer nadie conocía de su existencia, pero le otorgaba a su portador el poder de hacerse invisible, logró alejar lo máximo posible a las arañas de los enanos. Luego volvió para liberar a los enanos, comenzando por Fili. Cuidó bien de liberar su parte superior, sin cortar la unión a la rama que evitaba que el pequeño enano terminara estrellado contra el suelo, para que con sus brazos pudiera tomarse a la rama y subir para, una vez seguro allí, liberar sus piernas. Con la ayuda de Fili fue liberando uno por uno a los enanos.

Ya habían liberado a Kili, estaba atontado por el tiempo que estuvo confinado en ese capullo cabeza para abajo, pero al dejarlo en libertad, Fili se sorprendió al ver la fiereza en su mirada y que automáticamente había tomado arco y flecha por si las arañas que habían sido engañadas por Bilbo regresaban. Toda esa noche, entre la oscuridad y el encierro había meditado que los pesares de Tarian no habían comenzado con esta aventura, sino al salir de Valinor, hacía ya más de diez mil años. Había participado en todas las batallas de los Altos Elfos, se había enfrentado al mismo Morgoth, el más poderoso señor oscuro, en sus propios dominios en Thangorodrim y escapó, soportó grandes penurias, hambre, sed y aún así siguió con vida para sobrevivir a la hecatombe de Númenor y la batalla de los Valar, en la que ella misma se ofreció a penetrar nuevamente la fortaleza de Angband, también formo parte de la última alianza de hombres y elfos contra Sauron. Esa Maia podía cuidarse muy bien sola, no necesitaba la protección de un enano, sino su amor y su compañía, y eso no lo había conseguido en diez mil años en ningún lugar de la Tierra Media. Por eso decidió que debía vivir, ser fuerte y pelear para volver a estar juntos otra vez. Si él no sobrevivía a esta aventura era muy probable que Tarian perdiera su interés por la vida, porque sabía muy bien que la muchacha le había entregado su corazón sin condiciones y por completo. Debía mantenerse vivo para salir de ese mugroso bosque y poder abrazarla y amarla hasta que su vida se agotara, porque sabía que solo así la vida de su amada cobraría sentido, dejaría de ser el objeto de las disputas entre los poderes de Valinor y de tener que responsabilizarse de lo que le sucediera a la Tierra Media.

Entrada a Mirkwood

_-¿Por qué ir tras un dragón que está inactivo desde hace más de cien años, Tarian?_

_-Manwë, hay posibilidades…_

_-Sí, lo sé. Es posible que Sauron recobre parte de su poder en algún tiempo y un dragón no dudaría en ponerse a su servicio._

_-Esa es la razón…_

_-¡No quiero la razón, por Eru, Tarian! Hace más de diez mil años que conozco tus razones, quiero saber en esta oportunidad qué sentimiento dirige tu accionar._

La Maia estaba en trance, pero la conversación era real. El Valar la había convocado con sus pensamientos a su morada en Taniquetil para hablar a solas. Tarian se detuvo un segundo para suspirar, bajó humildemente la mirada sabiendo la impertinencia que iba a cometer.

_-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que viste a Varda? _–Levantó su vista para notar un aire de desconcierto en Manwë-

_-Supe al instante que no habría creación más perfecta que ella, que era única…_

_-¡Exacto, Manwë! Que Kili no pertenezca a estas costas y que sea más pequeño no cambia las cosas. Puedo cerrar los ojos y confiar en que si muero ya estoy completa, él es el epítome de mi vida. Y si el fin de mis días están marcados por estar con él, espero el fin ansiosa, porque lo amo. _–Extraña palabra en labios de una Maia refiriéndose a un enano, el Valar trataba de comprender ese sentimiento tan ajeno a él-

_-Tu hado no ha sido consumado, y sólo Eru sabe cuándo llegará tu fin._

Tarian volvió en si con un profundo espasmo en su cuerpo. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz del mediodía, y pudo comprender que había pasado inconsciente la noche y la mañana. Manwë había borrado los últimos rastros del veneno de la hoja de Morgul y Tarian lo sentía claramente, su cuerpo recuperaba la vitalidad y el fuego que la movían desde siempre. Esta vez estaba segura de haber mantenido una conversación con el señor de Valinor y no de haber sufrido un delirio febril.

Le costó incorporarse, debido a todo el tiempo que había permanecido inmóvil en el piso duro y frío. Advirtió que todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, Alazor había permanecido a su lado, abrigándola del viento y protegiéndola de la manera más confortable que le había sido posible. De algún modo, el anciano equino sentía que debía devolverle todo el amor que la Maia le había brindado desde que era sólo un potrillo y abandonó la tropilla de Oromë para perseguir las aventuras y desventuras de Tarian. Ella había participado en cientos de afrentas contra orcos, trolls, balrogs y muchos otros seres de oscuros pensamientos, pero jamás permitió que Alazor quedara expuesto al peligro. Más de una vez había desmontado en plena carrera para alejarse lo suficientemente del caballo, captando la atención de los enemigos y ordenándole que se pusiera a salvo. Aunque eso no hacía de Alazor un cobarde, ya que en varias ocasiones desobedeció las órdenes de su ama para ir a salvarla de los peligros a los que se había expuesto. La relación entre ambos era tan fraternal, que uno sufría tan sólo ver al otro en graves situaciones o, como sucedió en Rivendel, el caballo notó el cambio en Tarian tan solo verla, enamorada como estaba luego de conocer a Kili.

La Maia acarició su lomo, se abrazó a él y le susurró

_-Laitalë, alcalinquë Alazor, tye-mélane! – ¡_Bendiciones, glorioso Alazor, te quiero!-

Luego de sentir el afectuoso abrazo de su ama, el caballo se puso de pie y ofreció su crin para que la Maia se tomara de ella y pudiera incorporarse, Tarian trató de tirar lo menos posible de ella y logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, estaba todavía entumecida por el letargo.

Se quedó parada, mirando por los arboles que formaban un arco, marcando la entrada al Bosque Negro. En este punto, ahora que se había recuperado y el dolor y el cansancio abandonaron su cuerpo, volvió a preocuparse por la seguridad de Kili. No estaba segura si se habrían mantenido en el camino o si debieron abandonarlo por las amenazas, porque ya sabía acerca de las arañas que habitaban aquel bosque encantado por un oscuro hechizo. Le preocupaba el hecho de pensar si todavía tendrían provisiones y sobre todo, agua. Ella conocía ese bosque más de lo que le hubiera gustado, lo había transitado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Tuvo la gracia de conocerlo en los días de bienaventuranza, en que era llamado Bosque Verde. Pero luego, la oscuridad se apoderó de los árboles y malignos engendros comenzaron a ocuparlo. Tenía muy en claro qué peligros debía enfrentar la compañía antes de llegar al otro lado. Sólo podía confiar en que podrían conseguir cruzarlo antes de morir de deshidratación e inanición. Pero también contaba con la presencia de Thranduil y su gente, y eso podría favorecer o comprometer la suerte de los enanos y el hobbit. Con Thranduil, nada era seguro.

Interior de Mirkwood

Con ayuda de Bilbo, los enanos consiguieron evadir a las arañas. El pequeño hobbit se quedó en la retaguardia con su afilada hoja, repeliendo a los oscuros seres, mientras los Naugrim trataban de huir. Kili a la carrera lanzaba de tanto en tanto flechas con su arco, ayudando con su gran puntería al desdichado de Bilbo. No eran realmente flechas, puesto que estas se les habían acabado, sino ramitas a las que Kili les hizo puntas con su cuchillo, pero la realidad es que eran tan filosas que nada tenían que envidiarle a las verdaderas. Las arañas caían al contacto de las rústicas armas para quedar con sus patas enrolladas y el abdomen hacia el cielo. Por doquier podían observarse bultos oscuros, tan negros que resaltaban en la oscuridad del bosque.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro, al que creyeron reconocer como el último en el que habían visto las luces la noche anterior, antes del desconcierto, donde habían visto al rey elfo. Al llegar allí, notaron que las pocas arañas que quedaban en pie se alejaban del claro, rehusándose a atravesarlo y abandonando la persecución de la compañía.

Sus fuerzas por fin flaquearon y se tiraron al piso, resoplando, tratando de recuperarse. Pero la mala noche que habían pasado sumada a la huida de las arañas habían puesto sus fuerzas a prueba y, finalmente, la mayoría de ellos quedaron dormidos, allí donde estaban.

En breves momento, Dwalin, el más fuerte y fiel enano abrió un ojo y comenzó a preguntar dónde estaba Thorin. Entre tanto revuelo, nadie había reparado en él, pero ahora que lo pensaban, la última vez que lo vieron había sido antes del último apagón, Sin que los demás lo advirtieran, el Príncipe bajo la montaña había sido tomado prisionero del rey Thranduil, Antiguos rencores guardaban los corazones de ambos con respecto al otro, lo cual generó un aire de hostilidad en Thranduil y la reticencia de Thorin a aclararle qué hacían en el bosque.

_-Dime qué buscaban tú y tus enanos en mi bosque, príncipe sin trono. _–Inquirió burlón el rey elfo. Thorin no quería mostrarse hostil, no estaba en posición para hacerlo, pero tenía bien claro que no le revelaría los fines de su expedición.

_-Sólo estábamos perdidos y muertos de hambre y sed. _

_-¿Y por esa razón acechabas a mi gente?_

_-No Thranduil, yo, nosotros sólo buscábamos asilo, y un poco de comida y agua. –_Respondió humildemente Thorin, sintiendo que sus fuerzas estaban prontas a agotarse-

_-¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-No lo sé, supongo que sigan en el bosque o ya hayan muerto de sed y hambre._

_-Te pregunto una vez más, ¿qué andas buscando por aquí o que te lleva a cruzar mis dominios? –_En este punto, Thorin se negó a pronunciar una palabra más. Thranduil ordenó que lo llevaran a los calabozos del palacio, pero que cuidaran que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y que tuviera buen alimento y agua fresca.

Los enanos intentaron encontrar el sendero que habían perdido, pero Thranduil había mandado a capturarlos, y así fue que los elfos los rodearon, y ellos no opusieron resistencia, debido al cansancio y a la desventaja en armas frente a los refinados habitantes del bosque. Sólo querían descansar y alimentarse. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron atados de manos uno al lado del otro, pero no por última vez, Bilbo usó su anillo, y así los elfos ni vieron ni contaron al hobbit entre sus prisioneros.

La comitiva fue llevada a palacio, para ser confinada junto a Thorin, y Bilbo, totalmente invisible los siguió para intentar liberarlos o morir a su lado. A duras penas consiguió pasar al otro lado del puente que separaba el palacio de Thranduil del resto del bosque, justo antes de que fuera levantado. Logró atravesar las puertas y a duras penas lograba distinguir en la oscuridad, apenas iluminada por las débiles antorchas de los elfos del bosque, un conglomerado de cuevas que llevaban a más cuevas. Así, los doce enanos, fueron llevados ante el gran rey del Bosque Negro. Y un pequeño hobbit invisible los escoltaba, a la espera de lo que Thranduil pudiera decidir.

Entrada a Mirkwood

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando Tarian resolvió que no podía perder más tiempo. Se había detenido por más tiempo del que debía, perdida en sus cavilaciones, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar y de qué modo lograría reencontrarse con la compañía, si es que aún seguían con vida. Pero interiormente sabía que, al menos, la llama de Kili aún ardía y valía la pena luchar por encontrarlo.

Mucho le había costado decidir también si era conveniente que Alazor fuera con ella o se quedara, pero terminó decidiendo no dejarlo al margen. Estaba segura que el camino la llevaría al palacio de Thranduil, y allí, ella y su caballo podrían recobrar un poco del descanso que les había faltado en los últimos días, desde que dejaron la morada de Beorn.

Decidida ahora, tomó las riendas de su caballo, aseguró su espada a su cinto y la tomó por el pomo. No importaba que maléfico ser se cruzara en su camino, debía actuar rápidamente. Sea como fuere, debía encontrar pronto a sus amigos o morirían abandonados en el Bosque Negro.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Tarian había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la lúgubre entrada del Bosque Negro, cuando un reducido grupo de orcos vinieron gritando desde detrás suyo. No llegaba a comprender, a pesar que los caminos hacía rato se habían vuelto más peligrosos que antaño, por qué razón venían asediando a la compañía desde que los enanos apneas comenzaran su travesía, a las puertas de Rivendel. Esta vez no eran orcos ordinarios, ni trasgos, sino orcos de Gundabad montados en wargos. Y no era la primera vez que se los cruzaba. Extrañamente, a pesar de tener su hogar en el norte de las montañas nubladas, se habían dirigido primero hacia el Oeste, a Rivendel, donde ella, Elrond y sus elfos habían abatido la avanzada que asediaba a los enanos. Luego habían avanzado hacia el Oeste, pasando las Montañas Nubladas, donde Tarian y la compañía habían tenido el incidente con orcos y wargos, y las águilas los habían salvado. Eran seres horribles y despiadados, sedientos de sangre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente de la Maia, ordenó a Alazor la retirada y puesta a salvo. El animal obedeció sin dudar y el jefe de los orcos comenzó a acercarse a Tarian.

-_Bien, sangre real para regar los Campos Gladios. ¿Otra vez tú? Se te ha hecho costumbre ir protegiendo los pasos de los mugrosos enanos._

_-No te incumbe, de lo único que debes preocuparte es de tu vida._

El orco lanzó un extraño gorjeo que suponía ser una risa, le hacía gracia ver a alguien de Valinor metida en asuntos de enanos, pero a la Maia no le importaba su opinión y no dejaría que nadie llamara a los enanos "mugrosos", y menos aún cuando en ese grupo estaba su amado.

_-Como quieras Maia, mi espada esta sedienta de sangre pura._

Tarian comenzó a luchar contra los orcos: eran unos pocos, pero ella estaba sola, mal alimentada, algo sedienta y aún sentía el cansancio de los pesares sufridos durante los últimos días. Largo tiempo resistió, abatiendo uno a uno a los oscuros enemigos. Desgarrando su gruesa piel, desparramaba chorros de sangre negra por la hierba.

Su espada aún conservaba el filo que conociera en Gondolin, nunca hbía necesitado afilarla, del mismo modo que nunca debió reparar su armadura de mithril.

Luego de casi una hora de combate, finalmente logró Tarian arrebatarle la vida a casi todos los orcos, sólo restaba el jefe del grupo. El repugnante ser corrió hacia ella en un desesperado intento de liquidarla, pero ella evadió el ataque, empujando al contendiente a un lado, giró sobre sí misma y con una estocada al estómago lo inmovilizó y con un mandoble separó la cabeza de su cuello. Los orcos habían sido abatidos…

La solitaria guerrera quedó exhausta, pero no podía perder un minuto más en entrar al Bosque Negro si quería encontrar a la compañía. Silbó llamando a Alazor, que vino a encontrarse apresuradamente con la Maia, ella lo montó y juntos comenzaron a ingresar al Bosque.

Tarian debió recostarse sobre el lomo de Alazor para poder traspasar la arcada formada por pequeños arbustos y bayas. Al atravesarla, a ambos les costó adaptarse al cambio de luz. Les hubiera gustado atravesar el lúgubre lugar a galope, pero ambos sabían que ir paso a paso era la mejor opción, y además, mientras atravesaban el Bosque, debían buscar a los miembros de la compañía.

Palacio de Thranduil

El resto de los enanos fueron tan reacios a hablar como el propio Thorin, por lo tanto, todos juntos fueron a dar a un calabozo común, separado del ocupado por el príncipe enano.

Bilbo permanecía con su anillo puesto, en búsqueda de Thorin y de una escapatoria. En vano siguió al rey elfo y su séquito cuando salían de cacería, pues no les pudo seguir el paso, no encontró una salida y tampoco pudo entrar al palacio hasta que los elfos decidieron regresar y le abrieron las puertas que se mantenían cerradas por una magia élfica.

El pobre mediano se sentía un ladrón de despensa, hurtando sobras de las mesas. Pero seguía incansablemente en la búsqueda de una salida, no se resignaba a la idea de vivir eternamente encerrado en esas cavernas, escabulléndose como una rata, robando como un ratero.

Finalmente pudo localizar el calabozo en que Thorin había sido confinado y se acercó a hablarle, prometiéndole encontrar una salida pronto.

Quiso la suerte del mediano que un día por fin se enterara que esa misma noche se celebraría un gran banquete en la corte de Thranduil y encontró la solución a sus problemas. Bilbo había advertido en los pocos días que estuvo allí, que todas las provisiones y mercancías que llegaban a Mirkwood tenían como ruta el Río del Bosque, que corría por debajo del palacio y que luego se convertía en el Lago Largo, dando directamente con la ciudad de Esgaroth, o Ciudad de Lago. Salían desde las bóvedas del palacio de Thranduil, almadías cargadas de barriles vacíos, que al llegar al puerto de la ciudad comercial habitada por hombres, eran llenados y devueltos a Mirkwood. Bilbo pensó que, si lograba meter a los enanos dentro de los barriles, podría sacarlos de allí sanos y salvos.

Por fortuna, el banquete del rey permitió que casi toda la guardia saliera del palacio, dando más tranquilidad al mediano para actuar rápidamente. Sólo el jefe de los guardias y el mayordomo del rey quedaron en una bodega, probando el vino aparentemente proveniente de los jardines de Dorwinion del rey, tan potente como pueda serlo un vino que logre adormecer a un elfo, y al ver que pronto la soporífera bebida los llevaría hacia un pesado sueño, decidió actuar. Espero que ambos quedaran totalmente inconscientes para quitarle la llave de los calabozos al jefe de guardias y liberar a los enanos y por último a Thorin. Los enanos le agradecieron y se sorprendieron de la perspicacia de Bilbo. Pronto los dirigió a las bóvedas de donde partían los barriles y con mucha velocidad fue ayudando a todos y cada uno de los enanos, rellenando los espacios libres con paja, para reducir el impacto de los golpes que inevitablemente recibirían los barriles, dejando aberturas para que los pobres enanos pudieran respirar y tapándolos, para que los elfos no advirtieran su presencia al lanzar los barriles al agua. Finalmente concluyó la agotadora faena, para descubrir el punto débil de su plan, ya no tenía tiempo ni posibilidades de meterse él mismo en un barril. Comenzó a escuchar las voces de los guardias, que bajaban del banquete para cumplir con su trabajo con los barriles, por lo tanto, debió tomar una decisión desesperada: anillo en dedo, dejarse llevar junto a los barriles colocándose sobre uno de ellos.

Muchos fueron los pesares sufridos por los enanos, ni mencionar lo que el pequeño hobbit pasó, empapado, muerto de frío, y golpeado por los choques entre los barriles. Pero finalmente, llegaron a Esgaroth.

Bilbo nunca había estado más acertado en su vida como en este momento, por lo menos que él supiera, porque luego el tiempo diría que el mediano era más sabio que muchos otros que hacían alarde de sus conocimientos. Sucedía que la salida que él había elegido para escapar de los palacios de Thranduil era la única salida posible para ellos. Las demás sólo los hubiera llevado a más inconvenientes, sea por los peligros que debían enfrentar, por la magia que cerraba las puertas principales, o por la fuerte vigilancia de los elfos. Sin saberlo, había llevado la misión un poco más cerca del éxito, por la única salida posible.

Interior de Mirkwood

Tarian llevaba un buen tramo recorrido, había llegado al Río del Bosque e intentó encontrar una manera de cruzarlo sin que Alazor tuviera contacto con aquellas aguas, pero no la encontró, sólo había una barca que estaba navegando a la deriva con una cuerda atada, que al verla reconoció al instante que era de Bofur. Rogó que la compañía no yaciera en el fondo del río. Hizo retroceder a Alazor unos cuantos metros, justo en la parte más angosta del río, dio la orden para que comenzara con el galope y casi habiendo llegado a la orilla le pidió que saltara lo más lejos posible. Alazor llegó con su salto casi a la mitad del río y siguió galopando lo más rápido que le fue posible. Afortunadamente, el animal era aún muy jovial y resistente y el hechizo que dominaba esas aguas no le afectó. En breves momentos se encontraban del otro lado del Río del Bosque.

Tarian desmontó y dejó que su caballo recuperara el aliento mientras ella buscaba señas que indicaran que por allí hubiera pasado la compañía. Y las halló. Por todo el piso vio desperdigadas decenas de flechas, de entre ellas tomó una y supo que era de Kili, y otra vez la preocupación germinó en su corazón, pues intentaba adivinar qué extraña presencia les habría hecho descargar sus carcajs por completo, sin hallar el destino buscado.

Retomó el camino y mucho más allá comenzó a ver pisadas, pero eran solamente trece, por lo tanto, faltaba alguien o al menos no iba caminando. Por supuesto, Tarian no sabía que ese era en tramo en que Bombur iba somnoliento, llevado por los enanos que se iban turnando.

Kilómetros más adelante pudo ver que aparecían las pisadas de todos los miembros, y eso la tranquilizó, aunque no llegaba a comprender por qué razón parecía que uno de ellos había avanzado flotando. Pero también veía que las huellas se alejaban del sendero, volvían, iban y venían. La Maia cada vez lograba hacerse menor idea qué sucesos habrían afrontado los enanos y el mediano.

Esgaroth

Bilbo, mojado y muerto de frío y hambre como estaba, dejó los barriles en el agua, puesto que no podría sacarlos de allí él sólo. Decidió esperar a que los hombres hicieran esa faena y fue a buscar algo de comida para robar. Era lamentable, pero estaba muerto de hambre y frío. Esperó a que los hombres subieran los barriles a terreno seco, era de noche afortunadamente, ya que notaban los barriles pesados para ir vacíos, pero en la oscuridad era inútil que los abrieran. Cuando se retiraron, Bilbo se dispuso a liberar a los enanos de su confinamiento.

El primero en salir fue Thorin, andrajoso, magullado y sucio. Luego, entre los dos fueron liberando a los otros. Balin y Dwalin estaban muy afectados y no servían de ayuda, Bofur y Bombur estaban alterados por el extraño viaje. Por suerte contaban con Fili y Kili, que eran jóvenes y fuertes y pudieron ayudar a liberar al resto.

Una vez que hubieran concluido, decidieron apersonarse ante las gentes de la Ciudad de Lago, para pedir vestiduras, alimentos y un lugar donde descansar, sobre todo para Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin y Glóin, que habían tragado mucha agua y estaban prácticamente moribundos. El grupo expedicionario se acercó a la cabaña de los guardias y Thorin fue el primero en atravesar la puerta.

-_¿Quién eres tú que irrumpes a estas horas por aquí, con ese aspecto desaliñado? –_Indagó uno de los guardias.

_-¡Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror, Rey bajo la Montaña! –_dijo el príncipe enano ante la inquisidora mirada de aquel hombre-. _ He regresado. ¡Deseo ver al gobernador de la ciudad!_

_-¿Y quiénes son esos que caminan a tu lado?_

_-Fili y Kili, hijos de mi hermana, y el Señor Bolsón que nos acompaña en este viaje._

Les pidieron que dejaran sus armas, pero Thorin les explico que no estaba armados, lo cual era cierto, los elfos los habían desarmado al tomarlos prisioneros.

_-Estamos desarmados, volvemos a nuestros dominios y aún así no podríamos luchar contra tantos hombres. Llévanos con el gobernador._

_-Está en una fiesta –_respondió el mismo interlocutor de antes.

_-Entonces llévanos allí de una vez –_ordenó Fili, estaba bastante molesto y cansado de tantas palabras.

Y así fue que fueron presentados ante el gobernador de Esgaroth. Thorin repitió las palabras que pronunciara a los guardias. Grande fue el revuelo allí, había elfos de la corte de Thranduil que explicaron que ellos eran prisioneros del rey. Thorin aceptó los cargos, pero también aclaró que nadie, ni el Rey Elfo podrían evitar el regreso del heredero de Thror. El gobernador titubeaba, no quería enemistarse con Thranduil, porque el comercio con Mirkwood era lo que sustentaba la economía de la ciudad, pero la noticia comenzó a esparcirse entre la gente y pronto todos en la ciudad hablaban del regreso del Rey Bajo la Montaña, aunque sólo se tratase de su nieto. Se decía que a su regreso, las aguas del lago estarían iluminadas por el oro que correría desde la montaña y todos serían ricos.

El gobernador no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptarlos y sumarse a los clamores del pueblo, no sin guardar cierto recelo hacia los enanos, no creía en las antiguas canciones. Así, los enanos fueron aceptados en la ciudad. La compañía completa fue curada y alimentada y hasta recibieron una vivienda en la que descansar.

Interior de Mirkwood

Tarian seguía tras los rastros de Thorin y los demás, cuando empezó a ver rastros de telarañas, trozos cortados aquí y allá, que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Por fin llego ante un gran árbol, donde la cantidad de los pegajosos restos era impresionante. Su vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad le permitía ver las cosas con claridad, el confinamiento en Thangorodrim, en esa oscuridad impenetrable, incomparable a todas las demás le había valido la habilidad de adaptarse rápidamente para ver entre las sombras. Dirigió su mirada hacia la copa del árbol y descubrió un pequeño grupo de arañas, le pareció verlas temerosas, pero ante la duda desenfundó su espada de plata. Evidentemente, los engendros ya habían visto una hoja élfica antes, porque ni bien la hoja comenzó a deslizarse por la funda salieron huyendo despavoridas, alejándose de la visión de la Maia, que cada vez comprendía menos que cosas ocurrían en ese bosque.

Avanzó unos kilómetros más y comenzó a ver movimientos furtivos y un breve rumor de palabras susurradas. Ella sabía bien quienes eran: los soldados de Thranduil salían a recorrer los alrededores, puesto que la magia evitaba a las arañas, pero no a las avanzadas de orcos que se aventuraban mas allá de la entrada del Bosque Negro y lograban atravesarlo.

_-Elthorn, __Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet _(benditos los ojos que te ven),_ largo tiempo separa este encuentro de los días en que mis pies recorrieron este bosque por última vez. _–Se le hacía realmente molesto tener que manejarse con tal exceso de cortesía, pero para llegar a la estima de aquellos elfos sindar, que mucho distaban de los Altos Elfos que tanto había admirado milenios atrás-

_-Tarian, que gran honor tenerte a las puertas del palacio. ¿Qué cruzada persigues que ha traído tus pasos hacia aquí?_

_-He extraviado al grupo que me acompañaba, es primordial encontrarlos a la brevedad._

_-Quizás nuestro Rey Thranduil pueda aliviar tus dudas, o no. En todo caso sería un honor que nos acompañases._

Tarian accedió. No le tenía demasiado afecto a Thranduil, tenía sensaciones encontradas acerca de su persona, admiraba la templanza que mantenía entre sus gentes, pero lo consideraba un cobarde por no arriesgarse a prestar ayuda en ninguna de las batallas que se dieron desde que se convirtió en rey, luego de la muerte de su padre, Oropher. Además, había algo en su persona que le despertaba cierto recelo. Hubiera hecho lo posible por evitarlo, pero no había muchas opciones. Aún Tarian estaba preocupada por la suerte de Gandalf, que hubo de rodear el bosque por el sur.

La condujeron a través del puente, hasta cruzar las puertas del palacio. Esas cavernas le eran por demás conocidas y aunque no quería estar allí, le traía recuerdos de Menegroth, hogar de su antaño amiga Melian, y eso hacía un poco más aceptable recorrer los pasadizos que llevaban a la sala del trono. Tarian vio cómo tomaban las riendas de su caballo y lo habían llevado a un sector de palacio que servía de caballeriza para los visitantes. Siguieron su camino por los pasadizos apenas iluminados y luego de unos momentos llegó ante el rey.

Thranduil estaba sentado en toda su magnificencia en un trono de roble labrado, que simulaba la cornamenta de un alce, con vestiduras claras y brillantes, como era su costumbre y su corona de bayas y hojas secas, que correspondía al momento del año en que el otoño descendía sobre su reino. A su derecha, de pie, se encontraba el príncipe Légolas. Tarian lo había visto por última vez siendo aún un niño, pero ahora lo encontraba convertido en adulto. Era la viva imagen de su padre, pero el semblante en su rostro era mucho menos soberbio y más inocente. El rey se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente a la Maia.

_-Los astros se han alineado y han traído de regreso a la Maia extraviada. _–Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y caminaba alrededor suyo-

_-Rey Thranduil –_Hizo una amplia reverencia, sin quitar los ojos del rey que ahora se detuvo frente a ella- _Otros caminos requirieron mi presencia, más no he olvidado tu cortesía durante mis estancias en tu palacio._

_-Sabes que eres siempre bienvenida. Supongo que tendremos el honor de alojarte unos días._

_-En verdad busco a mis acompañantes, nos separamos a la entrada del bosque, y no he logrado hallarlos._

Automáticamente, Thranduil supo a quién se refería, pero no hizo mención a ellos.

_-No hemos recibido visitas en mucho tiempo, quizás quieras esperarlos aquí, y descansar, asearte y alimentarte bien. Igual tu caballo, siempre fiel a ti… Quienes son tus compañeros de viaje_

_-Sería un honor para mí, Thranduil. Quizás hayan desviado su camino y tarde o temprano lleguen aquí, son trece enanos y un mediano._

_-Lo tendremos en cuenta y estaremos atentos por si aparecen. _–Hizo un gesto que Tarian no logró definir, pero que en realidad denotaba desconcierto, sólo habían apresado a los trece enanos, y habían logrado escapar, no sabía cómo-

Hizo ademán a Galion, su mayordomo para que acompañara a Tarian a su recamara. La Maia fue conducida por unos cuantos pasillos hasta uno en que se encontraba la habitación de Thranduil y algunas habitaciones de huéspedes. Y allí Galion la dejó, meditando si entrar o salir corriendo a buscar a los demás por su cuenta. Finalmente decidió que la segunda opción no sería muy prudente ni cortés hacia el anfitrión. Debía permanecer allí y buscar la manera de reencontrarse con Kili y los demás. Kili, cómo anhelaba abrazarlo y besarlo, ahora que se encontraba en los dominios de Thranduil lo extrañaba más que nunca.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Esgaroth

La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba ahora curada, bien alimentada y hasta con ropas nuevas, hechas a su medida por el propio sastre del Gobernador. Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras los clamores se despertaban ante su presencia y todo era celebración donde ellos se presentaran. Los enanos estaban más esperanzados y cantaban las canciones de antaño, donde se hablaba de dragones vencidos y tesoros recuperados.

Sin embargo, Bilbo era un poco más objetivo, empezaba a comprender que ellos, trece enanos y un pequeño hobbit, no podrían abatir a un gran dragón de fuego del norte. No guardaba esperanzas sobre la recompensa, más bien comenzaba a sentir en su interior que debían llamarse afortunados si sobrevivían a aquella gran calamidad. También estaba incomodo por la ausencia de Gandalf y Tarian. Era en quienes más confiaba para el éxito de esta misión, y no podían contar con ellos, pues estaban desaparecidos hacía varios días, tantos que no podía recordar cuántos.

Fili y, sobre todo, Kili, estaban comenzando a tener los mismos pensamientos lúgubres. Sin la ayuda de ellos dos, no llegarían muy lejos, y nadie más se mostraba interesado en ayudarlos. Más que brindarles víveres, la gente de Esgaroth no arriesgaría su vida contra un dragón por ayudar a los enanos, aunque sí se mostraban interesados en disfrutar el oro de la Montaña Solitaria.

Por otra parte, Kili estaba cada día más abatido, necesitaba a la Maia a su lado, la extrañaba y quería abrazarla y besarla, para compensarla por todos estos días que estuvieron separados. Aunque en su mente, un oscuro pensamiento había comenzado a gestarse: ella era una majestuosa enviada de los Valar, él sólo un joven e insignificante enano, quizás Tarian hubiera recapacitado en el camino y vuelto a la seguridad de Rivendel, a esperar por batallas que le incumbieran de verdad, y no un estúpido tesoro enano y una mediocre vida en las minas de Erebor, cuando hacía años se deleitaba mirando el firmamento. Quizás ya había comenzado a considerar que era mejor volver y entregarle su corazón al elfo que los quiso traicionar, Lindir. Se notaba que él hacía cualquier cosa porque ella se fijara en él, y era muy probable que Tarian viera más oportuno al elfo, poseedor de una larga y tranquila vida, sofisticado, y sobre todo, de su mismo tamaño. Porque él era un enano, un insignificante enano…

Palacio de Thranduil

Tarian no hacía más que pensar en Kili, recordando los breves pero intensos momentos que compartieron, sus cuerpos desnudos agitados y sudados, sus labios juntos. Necesitaba recordarlo, porque era la mejor manera de hacer pasar el tiempo agradablemente. Y además le resultaba prácticamente imposible no recordar sus bellos ojos. Perdida en estos pensamientos, y deseando abrazarlo y besarlo más que nunca, se hallaba cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Era Galion, que venía a avisarle que la cena estaba servida y a pedirle que acompañara al rey a su mesa.

Por supuesto accedió, si alguien sabía algo de la compañía, ese tenía que ser Thranduil. Estaba segura que ellos habían llegado hasta donde vio las arañas y las telarañas destrozadas, pero luego el rastro desaparecía. Sospechaba que Thranduil sabía más de lo que decía, pero tenía que convencerlo de que hablara, puesto que conocía el espíritu desconfiado del rey elfo. Debía ser más que sutil en intentar sacarle información sin develar demasiado de la cruzada de los enanos. Siguió a Galion, lamentándose de la vida del triste elfo, que no hacía más que servir a los caprichos de su amo. Esta vez, el mayordomo del rey la guió hasta un amplio salón, con altas columnas, sosteniendo un techo que por la tenue iluminación, apenas llegaba a distinguirse. En ellas se habían trepado a través de los siglos, un gran número de enredaderas de un verde profundo, con pequeñas flores amarillas, con formas de campanitas. A los costados había unos pequeños y superficiales canales por donde fluía el agua del Río del Bosque constantemente, produciendo un placentero rumor, que cortaba con el silencio, que si en el bosque era intenso, dentro del palacio era el vivo eco del vacío. En el medio del salón, se hallaba una amplia mesa de mármol gris, llena de manjares de todos los reinos, y cuencos con vino que, ya al entrar al salón y notar al aroma, Tarian reconoció como el de las cosechas de Dorwinion. En un amplio asiento de armazón dorado y cojines que podían reconocerse de un rojo intenso, se encontraba sentado Thranduil, con su espalda recta, el cuello estirado, la cabeza erguida y la mirada altiva. Era un orgulloso elfo, antiguo pero jovial, de manos cuidadas pero fuertes. Tenía por costumbre el ceño fruncido, y marcas en sus ojos de tanto mirar a todos con recelo. Aún así, era majestuoso verlo, si bien era un elfo sindarín, recordaba a los Altos Elfos de antaño, orgullosos y honorables.

_-Acércate Tarian, charlemos un poco mientras Galion nos sirve. –_Hizo ademán para que la Maia se sentara a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento-

-_Es un honor. –_Otra vez Tarian le ofreció una reverencia, pues sabía que aunque ella era más venerable (en años y gestas) que el rey, debía tenerlo a su disposición, y eso se lograba con sumisión-

Caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al asiento que le había asignado el rey, mucho más pequeño que el suyo. Ella traía una elegante vestimenta, seguramente de la madre de Légolas, color lavanda. Galion se la había dejado en la recamara y había retirado sus vestiduras de batalla, para que el sastre las reparara lo mejor posible. Se había aseado y perfumado, pues no podía acompañar a un rey en las condiciones en las que había llegado. Llevaba otra vez los cabellos sueltos.

_-Es extraño ver a una Maia en tan extraña compañía. ¿Qué es lo que traman? –_No demoró más en interrogarla-

_-La verdad es que no he indagado demasiado, sólo prometí llevarlos al otro lado del bosque, qué harán luego es de su incumbencia, no de la mía._

_-Aún así, permíteme decirte que es extraño que te unas a travesías que no tengan que ver con el bien de la Tierra Media en general. _–Thranduil había tocado el punto débil, y tenía razón, puesto que no eran esos los asuntos que la Maia atendía normalmente-

_-Accedí con intenciones de investigar. A estas alturas debes estar informado desde donde ha surgido la sombra que azota tu bosque, ¿verdad?_

_-Algunos rumores aseguran que hay extraños sucesos alrededor de la fortaleza. _–Se refería a Dol Guldur, donde Tarian había pasado no muy buenos momentos- _Que un nigromante ocupa las tierras al sur del bosque._ _Pero son sólo cotilleos, nadie serio ha podido explicar a qué se debe._

_-¿Y si yo te dijera que es cierto que la fortaleza está ocupada, pero que no es un nigromante quién mora esas tierras, sino Sauron?_

_-Jajajaja –_Tronó grave y amarga la risa del rey, que produjo profundos ecos en aquel gran salón- _¿Es que el viaje y la travesía a través de mi bosque han afectado tu visión, Tarian? Aquí no hay nigromantes, y Sauron hace años que fue abatido._

_-Yo en tu lugar me manejaría con el menor escepticismo posible... –_Subió la manga de su vestidura a la altura precisa para dejar a la vista la cicatriz que dejó la herida producida por la hoja de Morgul- _Pueden pasarte cosas como esta en la vieja fortaleza._

La expresión en el rostro del rey fue sombría. Ordenó a Galion, que había venido con fuentes con más comida, que se los llevara y los dejara solos. Y otra vez allá fue el pobre mayordomo, cargado de trastos. Miró el brazo de Tarian, no podía ser otra cosa que una herida de una hoja de Morgul, porque a pesar de la piel rosada de la Maia, ese sector presentaba una coloración mortecina. Él ya había visto esas heridas, pero el que las había recibido no había tenido tanta suerte como ella.

_-No puede ser, los Nazgûl fueron muertos, apresados para siempre en espíritu por sellos inquebrantables._

_-Pues todos fuimos engañados, y mucho me temo que Sauron esté aprontando su retorno. Tú sabes bien que él no fue derrotado, que su esencia habita en ese anillo maldito, y que ha desaparecido por el deseo de poder de los hombres. –_Notó que Thranduil estaba atribulado como nunca antes lo había visto- _Por eso he elegido acompañar a estos enanos, para conocer la verdad y para detener a Smaug, ¿o acaso crees que él dudaría mucho en ponerse del lado del mal?_

_-N-no… no, no lo sé. Tarian, discúlpame, pero necesito estar solo._

Tarian lo vio alejarse mientras notaba como si tan gallardo personaje se hubiera derrumbado. Pero se quedó con las manos vacías, porque tal fue la impresión que sufrió el elfo que no pudo sacarle información sobre los enanos. Y así los días comenzaron a transcurrir, Thranduil raramente salía de su habitación, y si salía, trataba de evitar a la Maia con cualquier excusa. Y eso era lo que Tarian detestaba de él: pronto se frustraba y se ocultaba como si eso solucionara las cosas.

Esgaroth

Llego un día en que Thorin decidió que ya era momento de abandonar la ciudad de los hombres, y los éstos se estaban cansando de mantener a los enanos. Por lo tanto, se les ofrecieron ponys y víveres, y partieron hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Ahora, el gran trozo de roca se erguía amenazante ante ellos, como advirtiéndoles el gran peligro al que se enfrentarían. Avanzaron por caminos tortuosos y otra vez la esperanza amainaba en ellos, sobre todo en el pequeño hobbit, puesto que llegaba el momento en que realmente debiera demostrar sus habilidades. Comenzaron a subir por la ladera, investigando aquí y allá donde podía encontrarse la puerta secreta al corazón de la montaña. La búsqueda fue infructuosa durante varios días, pero una noche, en la que ya la compañía entera se mostraba abatida, encontraron un sector de la montaña que se veía perfectamente lisa, como trabajada por hábiles artesanos de la piedra, y no dudaron en que allí estaba la entrada secreta a Erebor. Era la única oportunidad de encontrar el modo de abrirla, y la luna que develaría el misterio, se encontraba oculta por negros nubarrones. Pero su suerte no resultó tan aciaga, porque quiso Eru que vientos de cambio soplaran allá en el firmamento y un rayo de luna escapara entre las nubes para dar en el sector liso, develando así la cerradura para abrir la puerta secreta al reino de los enanos. Thorin tomó su extraña llave, que le entregara Gandalf al comienzo de la aventura, y se apresuró a introducirla en la cerradura y girarla. Y grande fue la alegría que invadió los corazones de los enanos, excepto el de Kili, que hacía tiempo se había desmotivado de encontrar el tesoro, y solo anhelaba reencontrarse con su amada.

Pronto todos entraron en un pasadizo que iba en declive a la cámara principal, donde seguramente Smaug yacía entre grandes riquezas y enviaron a Bilbo a saquear al dragón. Balin lo acompañó un gran tramo, pero lo abandonó ante la arcada de la cámara principal, entonces otra vez Bilbo usó su anillo, aquel que hubiera encontrado en la cueva de Gollum (curioso porque… ¿no mencionó Tarian un anillo?). Entró a la cámara principal, evadiendo al gran dragón, oculto por el poder del extraño amuleto. Hizo una rápida incursión de la que rescató un copón, no sin detenerse a observar a la gigantesca criatura que parecía dormitar. Un breve aleteo hizo que Bilbo quedara congelado hasta confirmar que el dragón seguía dormido para luego salir corriendo.

Los enanos disfrutaron el pequeño logro, vitoreándolo y pasando el copón de mano en mano. Pero un gran temblor azotó la montaña, puesto que sueños desagradables despertaron al gran dragón, y como todo buen dragón, notó que un copón faltaba del tesoro, contado miles de millones de veces en todo esos años. Se retorció y maldijo a los enanos, y salió de la montaña, azotándola con fuego, quemando todo alrededor. Finalmente, los enanos quedaron atrapados en la montaña, puesto que la puerta secreta fue bloqueada para siempre.

Allí permanecieron, hasta que las miserias de los enanos comenzaron a salir a la luz, culpando al pobre hobbit por haber robado el copón.

_-Ustedes querían un saqueador, y como tal, actué. Si esperaban que yo asesinara al dragón, se equivocaron de hobbit. –_Bilbo ya estaba cansado del desagravio de los enanos-

Finalmente, cuando advirtió que habían pasado varias horas del ataque del dragón y todo estaba tranquilo, resolvió volver para investigar el punto débil del dragón, porque si pretendían saquear el tesoro de a una pieza, le llevaría diez vidas de hobbit. Pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado: a pesar del poder del anillo, el olfato del dragón era potente y ahora se hacía el dormido. El hobbit y el dragón mantuvieron una larga charla, una muy inteligente por ambas partes, de la cual ambos sacaron información. Bilbo descubrió que Smaug tenía un punto débil, un hueco que no estaba recubierto por las gemas que se le habían incrustado en su cuerpo. Smaug dedujo por la conversación (una deducción muy errada), que Bilbo venía en compañía de los hombres de la Ciudad de Lago. Finalmente, Bilbo escapó del hedor y el calor sofocante que el dragón emanaba en aquella gran cámara.

Bilbo volvió con el grupo de enanos y les contó todo lo que había hablado con Smaug, revelando el punto débil del gran gusano. A Bilbo le molestó la presencia de un zorzal que parecía mirarlo como entendiendo lo que les contaba, pero terminó el relato. No tuvieron más alternativa que quedarse allí, donde estaban. Otra vez escucharon al dragón atacando la montaña y no comprendían porque no lo habían oído salir de ella, pues la calamidad había salido sigilosamente, creyendo que podría encontrar a los saqueadores en la ladera de la montaña, para sorprenderlos y chamuscarlos. Nunca supo que en verdad la compañía nunca había salido de allí. Luego de eso, una gran calma se presento ante ellos, una extraña calma.

Mirkwood

Tarian llevaba días en ese palacio, sin noticias de la compañía, temiendo que lo peor hubiera pasado a Kili y sin más compañía que Galion, que era el único que le dirigía la palabra.

Sucedió que un día Légolas, que se había marchado para repeler una avanzada de orcos, regresó al palacio de Mirkwood. La Maia lo vio llegar y se acercó a él, pero el joven elfo pasó por su lado, haciendo como que no la veía. Ella lo tomó firmemente del brazo y decidió increparlo sin vueltas, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

_-Légolas, necesito que hablemos._

_-Ahora no, estoy cansado de…_

_-Cansado o no vas a responderme. He luchado más batallas que tú. Estoy harta de estar encerrada en este asfixiante palacio y tu padre parece no querer hablarme. Lamento que deban luchar contra sus demonios, pero necesito encontrar a alguien que me espera, o al menos eso creo si no es que está muerto. Dime que sucedió con la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. _–Sus últimas palabras fueron imperativas y elevó el tono de su voz, ya no soportaba que siguieran jugando con su paciencia y extrañaba demasiado a Kili como para seguir soportando a dos elfos melancólicos-

-¿_Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror? Hace tiempo que no oigo hablar de él. Lo siento, no quise ser descortés contigo, pero la situación en Mirkwood está empeorando, acabo de perder a tres de mis hombres y Tauriel… ella también ha muerto. -_Sonó consternado, pero Tarian hizo caso omiso, lo único que le interesaba era reencontrarse con su Naugrim-

-_Entonces lo lamento yo también, pero si hubieran actuado antes, todos estaríamos corriendo menos peligro, porque esto nos va a afectar a todos._

La Maia cayó en la desesperación, y sin saber bien qué hacer ni cómo salir de ese lúgubre bosque, corrió hacia la salida del palacio. Légolas no entendía nada, recién llegaba y Tarian lo atacaba y salía corriendo por un grupo de enanos. ¿Qué enanos? Él pasaba poco tiempo en el palacio, pues su alma intrépida lo ponía al frente del ejercito del rey y no se entrometía en asuntos políticos, como creía que se trataba de estos enanos. Aunque por herencia, no los apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

Así salieron ambos, ella desesperada por no perder más tiempo, él tras ella, en busca de explicaciones, cuando junto a la puerta se encontraron con el desaparecido Thranduil.

_-Has salido de debajo de la tierra. Perfecto porque… -_Tarian iba a decirle al rey que se iba y que lo dejaba con sus tribulaciones, cuando Thranduil la interrumpió.

_-Disculpa un momento, Tarian. Este hombre es un mensajero de Esgaroth, y no trae buenas noticias._

_-Así es, honorable rey de Mirkwood. Smaug, el terrible ha despertado del letargo y devastó la Ciudad de Lago. Uno de nuestros hombres le ha dado muerte. Pero nuestras bajas son incontables, y la destrucción de la ciudad es trágica. Solicito vuestro apoyo. –_El mensajero se veía realmente afectado, y será que sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente convincentes-

_-Cuentan con nuestro apoyo. Que nos den un día. Alistaremos todo e iremos a socorrerlos. –_Por fin reaccionaba Thranduil, de tal manera que Tarian creía estar soñando, nunca había conocido en él tanta decisión. Miró a la Maia con expresión de reprobación- _Ahí tienes a tus enanos, los que huyeron de mis calabozos, quizás ahora te sientas satisfecha._

_-Nunca dudé que sabías de ellos, y no, no estoy satisfecha. ¿Por quién me tomas? Pero esto habría de suceder un día, con enanos en la montaña o sin ellos. Yo iré con ustedes. Temo que esto desatará sucesos mucho más trágicos que los de Esgaroth._

_-Eso lo veremos. –_Afirmó Thranduil sombrío, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que tarde o temprano debería darla la razón a la Maia.

En un par de horas, Thranduil dio órdenes para llevar provisiones para llevar a los sobrevivientes del desastre, y Légolas alistó a sus mejores soldados, puesto que no sabía que podrían encontrar en el camino. Tarian volvió a vestir sus ropajes de campaña y su brillante armadura, ahora reparada y reforzada. Tomó su espada, que había sido afilada por los herreros del rey a su pedido y se reencontró con Alazor, ahora descansado y con una reluciente montura élfica. Sus pensamientos se tornaban lúgubres de sólo pensar que su amado hubiera muerto ante el asedio del dragón.

Así, partieron de Mirkwood los elfos con Thranduil, Légolas y Tarian a la cabeza. La Maia vio como se abría por medio de magia, a un costado de la entrada al palacio, un conjunto enmarañado de arboles, enredaderas y bayas que parecía impenetrable, para dejar a la vista el camino que llevaba a Esgaroth. Lo atravesaron y se abrieron paso hacia la abatida ciudad flotante. Sería la última vez que vería ese espantoso bosque.


	16. Capítulo XV

**CAPÍTULO XV**

El paso hacia Esgaroth seguía un camino tortuoso entre las sobresalidas raíces de los grandes árboles que delimitaban el Bosque Negro. Légolas llevaba la mirada atenta al camino y ante cualquier variación en el viento, o en los sonidos naturales o en lo que fuera, aguzaba su oído y su vista de elfo miraba en lontananza. Thranduil iba acompañado de toda su majestuosidad y se veía pensativo. Por su parte, Tarian trataba de entenderlos a los dos. Cada vez se sentía más alejada de los pueblos élficos, porque ninguno era siquiera la sombra de lo que fueran los de antaño.

Muchos se preguntaron a través de los años por qué razón alguien tan parecida a los elfos como Tarian nunca se había fijado en alguno de ellos para compartir su vida. Simplemente los veía a todos como hermanos o demasiado refinados o magnánimos. Por otra parte, no fue hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de Kili que sintió su corazón latir de verdad. Y ahora, entre los elfos, y luego de conocer la pasión que llevaba Kili dentro suyo y los sentimientos que le despertaba, veía a Légolas y Thranduil como seres a los que jamás entendería, tan despreocupados por el tiempo que les quedaba y aún así tan tristes, como si siempre temieran lo peor y no se atrevieran a enfrentarlo, temiendo a la muerte como si significara el fin de sus días.

En esos pensamientos estaba inmersa Tarian, por lo que no notó que el rey de Mirkwood se había acercado con su caballo a unos pocos centímetros de Tarian y Alazor.

_-¿Cuál es la otra razón, la verdaderamente importante y que no mencionas, por la que buscas a los enanos? –_Interrogó Thranduil a la Maia, como siempre sin mirarla a los ojos, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

_-Un rey como tú jamás lo entendería. –_Apresuró la respuesta para que el rey se resignara. Pero no fue suficiente.-

_-No soy lo que tú crees: un insensible y mucho menos un necio o un ingenuo. Piensas llevarte más que las gracias de esta aventura, ¿no es así?_

_-Alguien con quien compartir lo que me quede por vivir en la Tierra Media._

_-¿Un enano? –_Preguntó divertido Thranduil, y Tarian odió verlo sonreír sólo para burlarse de sus sentimientos.

_-No veo el chiste. Es un Naugrim muy honorable que me ha entregado su corazón sin condiciones._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando los días de su vida de enano se marchiten en el viento? –_En esta ocasión, Thranduil miró a Tarian. A pesar de verse tan frío como el hielo, conocía a Tarian desde que él era pequeño y Oropher reinaba esas tierras, y la estimaba demasiado. Conocía lo difícil que había sido su vida y sabía que si perdía al único ser al que entregó su corazón, moriría de tristeza y en el olvido. Tarian bajó la mirada, sabía que sólo podía aplazar lo inevitable, pero ese día llegaría y sería muy doloroso.

_-Pues tendré que evaluarlo cuando llegue el momento. Él es muy joven y le quedan muchos años de vida. _–Guardó silencio, ni siquiera podría asegurar si en este momento permanecía con vida. El dragón había despertado, sembrando el terror y la destrucción a su paso, y aunque estaba casi segura que el corazón de Kili aún latía, temía al menos que lo hubiera herido, quemado o sepultado bajo rocas de la montaña.

El rey también calló, él también había amado y había perdido, pero al menos guardaba un recuerdo de ese amor, su hijo. Si Tarian perdía ahora a su amado, no habría nada más. El grupo siguió avanzando en silencio hacia Esgaroth, pues nadie tenía nada para decir, y era preferible callar que decir cosas sólo por llenar el silencio con palabras sin sentido.

A medida que se iban acercando a la Ciudad de Lago, la destrucción comenzaba a hacerse evidente: árboles derribados, pasto calcinado, cuerpos apilados…

Tarian hizo galopar a Alazor, quería alejarse un tramo con la excusa de examinar la situación, para evacuar las lágrimas que guardó desde que Thranduil le recordó que la felicidad no duraría eternamente. Légolas tuvo intención de adelantarse también, pero su padre salió al cruce para evitarlo, tantas fueron las veces que debió tragarse sus lágrimas para no llorarlas frente a su hijo, que entendía a la Maia.

Tarian no tuvo tiempo de llorar demasiado, puesto que se acercaba a un grupo de hombres de Esgaroth que juntaban escombros del ataque del dragón, buscando cuerpos para sepultar. Enjugó sus lágrimas y desensilló al galope. Cuando cayó gimió de dolor, el impacto le recordó que el veneno de la hoja de Morgul había dejado sus vestigios. En ese momento fue Thranduil quien salió al galope con su caballo blanco como la nieve más pura, impecable como su jinete, para socorrerla. Pero ella se levantó antes que él pudiera desensillar.

-_Debes tener cuidado, las heridas que dejan esas hojas no sanan fácilmente. ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, te lo agradezco. –_Su orgullo no iba a permitirle que el elfo la ayudara. Otra vez se descubrió vivenciando sentimientos nuevos para ella, nunca se había dejado ganar por el orgullo hasta ahora. Pero no sería la última vez que descubriera que ella tampoco era la misma que antaño.

-_Cuando esto acabe, deberías ver a Elrond, quizás el logre sanar o aliviar tu herida._

_-Lo pensaré. _–Y con esto y debatiéndose con el dolor que invadía su cuerpo se dirigió hacia los hombres que estaban a pocos metros suyos. –_Mi nombre es Tarian, vengo desde el Oeste _(siempre omitía que era una Maia, los hombres comunes no entendían tales asuntos), _he venido junto a Thranduil de Mirkwood a prestar ayuda. ¿Dónde creen que seremos más útiles? _–Thranduil se paró a su lado y los hombres le hicieron una reverencia. Tarian puso los ojos en blanco pensando qué harían si se les presentara Eru y supieran quién era.

_-En la ciudad: hacen falta víveres y enseres de curación y también un sanador. También he oído que el Gobernador enviará una expedición hacia Erebor para reclamar parte del tesoro por los daños que la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble ha ocasionado por despertar a Smaug de su letargo. Ahora me disculpo, pero hay muchos cuerpos que sepultar. _–Hizo una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y prosiguió con sus quehaceres-.

_-Te lo dije, los enanos despertaron al dragón y ocasionaron las bajas y la destrucción. –_Thranduil miró a Tarian, aunque sentía pena por la Maia que ahora tenía menos certezas de encontrar vivo a su amado enano, la irresponsabilidad de los enanos era evidente-.

_-Por Ilúvatar, ¡esto no habría sucedido si no me hubiera demorado una eternidad en tu palacio! Les he fallado a los Naugrim, a los hombres, y otra vez soy una decepción para los Valar._

_-No cargues con ese peso sobre tus espaldas, Tarian. Seguramente esto habría ocurrido con o sin tu presencia. Ahora, seamos útiles y vamos a ayudar en lo que necesiten._

La realidad era que a Tarian ya no le importaban ni los hombres ni los Valar. Temía que el fuego de Smaug hubiera incinerado lo más precioso de su vida, su amado Naugrim. ¿Qué sentido tendría todo sin Kili a su lado?

La delegación de Mirkwood se dirigió a las cercanías de Esgaroth, donde los sobrevivientes se amontonaban, sufriendo las quemaduras, llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos y las pérdidas materiales. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar Esgaroth (o lo que quedaba de ella), carbonizada y derrumbada. Muchos de los pilotes que sostenían el esqueleto de la ciudad también habían sido quemados, por lo que un vértice de la Ciudad de Lago estaba totalmente hundido. Y más allá podía verse sobre la superficie del lago, el lomo del terrible animal, ahora devenido en gigantesco cadáver. Tarian miraba la Montaña Solitaria con anhelos de salir corriendo a buscar a Kili cuando un hombre de complexión mediana y porte de guerrero se acercó al grupo presentándose como Bardo, poseedor de la flecha negra que había puesto fin a la vida de Smaug y pidió hablar con Thranduil, haciendo una cortés reverencia a la gallarda dama que tenía delante suyo.

_-Ella es Tarian, una Maia de Valinor. –_Se apresuró a presentar Thranduil. Tarian volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, definitivamente quería salir corriendo hacia la Montaña Solitaria y alejarse de los elfos por un buen tiempo. Bardo volvió a reverenciar a la impaciente Maia-. _Puedes hablar con confianza delante suyo._

_-Es un placer, mi señora. Ahora, si me permiten, no podemos demorarnos, hay mucha gente a la que debemos sanar y reconstruir la ciudad y ahora el Gobernador me envía a exigir recompensa a la compañía de Thorin. Ellos despertaron…_

_-A Smaug… -_Completó Tarian, sombría. Sabía que era así, no podía negarlo. Aunque quisiera defender a Kili, era inevitable desligar a los enanos de la responsabilidad de la tragedia de Esgaroth- _Necesito pedirte que me dejes ir contigo, entre ellos hay alguien a quien he buscado desde hace muchos días y no sé si sigue vivo._

_-Por mí no hay inconvenientes, si el rey no está en desacuerdo, entonces partamos cuento antes._

Bardo no había terminado su frase cuando Tarian estaba ensillando otra vez. De haber dependido de ella ya estarían camino a Erebor.

_-¿A dónde vas? Hay que preparar a los soldados y provisiones. _–Thranduil sonó inflexible-.

_-¿Provisiones? ¿Acaso van de esparcimiento? ¿Y por qué soldados? Más bien lleven sanadores, porque allá también puede haber heridos._

_-Tarian, ¡por Ilúvatar!, ni siquiera sabemos si se van a poner hostiles… -_Thranduil tenía las ideas muy claras- _Primero nos alistamos y luego partimos. Bardo, quiero hablar contigo en privado._

Tarian hubiera querido poner la hoja de plata de su espada al cuello del rey elfo. Había pasado de un melancólico letargo a ser un activo hombre de armas en dos días, y ahora estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los enanos si lo creía necesario. Tarian pudo adivinar sus intenciones claramente, y sabía que negociaría con la gente de la Ciudad de Lago.

Interior de la montaña

Los enanos se mantuvieron encerrados en la montaña hasta que el hambre y el encierro les ganaron la partida. Finalmente habían tomado la decisión de ir hacia la sala principal, donde Smaug solía dormir junto al tesoro apropiado de los enanos, esperando conocer qué había sido de la gran calamidad, puesto que llevaban varios días esperando una señal, algún sonido, una vibración… Pero nada de esto sucedió y no podrían quedarse encerrados allí para el resto de sus vidas. El plan era que Bilbo, con su interesante anillo fuera delante y cuando evaluara la situación, daría aviso al resto. Fue así como el pobre hobbit, muerto de miedo, se aventuró una vez más dentro de la sala para llegar a la conclusión que el dragón no estaba allí, y que probablemente no había estado allí en días. Por lo tanto, avisó a los demás y comenzaron la exploración. Algunos, mientras iban inspeccionando el vasto tesoro contaban historias que habían oído y el mismo Balin recordaba anécdotas de la vida en Erebor, pero Thorin estaba preocupado, parecía buscar algo incansablemente, algo que Bilbo había tomado al entrar anteriormente: la piedra del arca. Era una gema translucida, con vetas de mil colores y un brillo pálido en su interior. Durante el reinado de Thrór, abuelo de Thorin, los enanos la habían encontrado en el corazón de la montaña, y el rey la había tomado como presagio de los días de prosperidad. Pero el dragón llegó y la Piedra del Arca se perdió junto a los demás tesoros. Thorin deseaba esa gema más que todo el oro de Erebor y sería capaz de matar por ella. Quizás él estaba comenzando a sucumbir ante la codicia, tal como le sucedió a su abuelo. Lo cierto es que Bilbo tenía esa piedra en su poder y no la cedería tan fácilmente, la ocultó con sus pocas pertenencias para que nadie diera con ella.

Todos se sentían victoriosos por haber encontrado el tesoro sin el dragón, pero ¿y el dragón? Era muy extraño que hubiera desaparecido por tantos días, descuidando su lecho de oro. Por tanto, decidieron salir a investigar: Balin recordó una torre de vigilancia más allá de unos escarpados escalones. El camino era peligroso y largo, pero debían saber que sucedía, pues no podían quedarse allí esperando que el dragón volviera y los carbonizara dentro de la montaña. Otra vez a abrirse camino entre parajes desolados y caminos tortuosos.

Cada día que pasaba Kili se volvía más sombrío, crecía dentro suyo la certeza que Tarian había resignado la búsqueda de la compañía, que ya lo habría olvidado o mucho peor, que algún lozano e inmortal elfo la habría atraído con sus delicados modos y su profunda sabiduría. Después de todo, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él? Sólo era un joven enano sin hogar, un donnadie al que los años lo estaban consumiendo, aunque lentamente, como la erosión a la piedra. Y sin embargo, tampoco podía asegurarlo, ¿y si en verdad ella si seguía buscándolo, se había metido en problemas graves y por eso nunca llegaba? Fili una vez más cargaba con su hermano para que no quedara rezagado, empujándolo, incentivándolo a seguir adelante.

Habían llegado a la torre de vigilancia que por supuesto estaba abandonada hacía años, muy amplia y sin vestigios de que algún ser vivo haya morado allí desde la llegada de Smaug. Allí pasaron la noche. Bilbo durmió al instante como algunos de los enanos, otros simplemente se quedaron haciendo planes a futuro y Kili se ofreció a vigilar mientras todos dormían: era la única manera que no hubiera nadie diciéndole que debía ser más positivo y sonreír porque la misión estaba cerca de concluir y el éxito era muy próximo. Porque si él no podía tener a la Maia otra vez en sus brazos, acariciando su blanca piel, envuelto en el suave aroma de sus cabellos, si no volvía a sentir otra vez su aliento sobre sus labios, si sus plateados ojos ya no volvían a mirarlo con el amor y la admiración con que antes lo había mirado, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Y ninguno de los que estaba allí podía comprender su sentir.

Sólo por eso seguía allí, esperando verla aparecer en el horizonte, prístina como la había conocido en Rivendel. Pero el día sucedió a la noche y Tarian no llegó, ni tampoco algún indicio del dragón, o de nada. Sólo bandadas de pájaros que cada vez aumentaban más y más en volumen.

Pronto todos despertaron y se asombraron de la cantidad y variedad de pájaros revoloteando cerca suyo. Bilbo reconoció al zorzal que había estado escuchándolo atentamente cuando relataba su encuentro con el dragón, el mismo zorzal que advirtió a Bardo que en el vientre de Smaug había un punto desprotegido, y por eso el hombre había podido eliminar al dragón con la flecha negra que guardaba hacía años, la última flecha que le quedaba. El pequeño pajarillo intentaba decirles algo a ellos ahora, pero ninguno fue capaz de entenderle y velozmente se alejó volando. La compañía quedó confundida, hasta que vieron aparecer al zorzal acompañado de un viejo cuervo desplumado. Los enanos entendieron inmediatamente la intención del zorzal: los enanos se comunicaban con los cuervos de antaño, y este era uno muy antiguo.

Fue así como se enteraron los enanos que Smaug había sido derrotado y yacía en el fondo del lago. También supieron que los hombres y los elfos venían a buscarlos, armados y en pie de batalla a reclamar una parte del tesoro por los destrozos que el dragón causó con su ataque y que estaban dispuestos a dar pelea si no se respetaban los términos que establecían.

Grande fue la cólera de Thorin al saber lo que se avecinaba y pidió al zorzal que enviara pájaros jóvenes a pedir ayuda a los enanos de las Montañas de Hierro, bajo el reinado de Dáin para que unieran sus armas junto a ellos. Prefería ceder parte de su tesoro a gentes de su misma raza antes que verlo en manos de los elfos.

* * *

_**Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyéndome Sophian, Paola, Ana, Vani, Sunny, Agus y Ariel. Si hay algún otro lector desconocido para mi, desde ya se los agradezco también. **_

_**También quiero disculparme por omitir mucha de la información que el profe Tolkien se mató escribiendo, pero en este punto, hay cosas que debo obviar porque no construyen a la trama principal (Tarian-Kili). Se que son lectores comprensivos que entenderán que yo no soy Tolkien y que recién estoy comenzando en esta fascinante aventura de escribir.**_

_**queda muy poco para el final y me da un poco de nostalgia porque realmente voy a extrañar esta historia que me ha venido obsesionando desde el comienzo de filmación de El Hobbit, pero como diría Gandalf, "el fin sólo es el comienzo", y hay muchas otras historias por contar. Saluditos para todos!**_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Apenas vio Tarian a Thranduil y Bardo saliendo de su vista, y ya estando bastante lejos como para que se dieran vuelta, tomó las riendas de Alazor y comenzaron a galopar hacia la Erebor. La tarde caía entre los árboles más altos que se erguían sobre la ladera de la montaña. Veía arbustos cada vez más espaciados pasar rápidamente a su lado y sentía que no iba a la velocidad que realmente ameritaba. Se había cansado de depender de las opiniones de elfos y hombres: iba a buscar a Kili y no le importaba que pasara, lo llevaría lejos de ahí a vivir una vida normal, quizás criando ganado o caballos, no importaba. Sólo vivir con él los años que quedaran de su vida y luego retirarse a Valinor, para que Mandos dispusiera de su destino.

Permaneció montada a Alazor hasta que la pendiente se hizo complicada para que el animal avanzara con el peso de los dos. Desmontó y comenzó a caminar, llevando ella a su caballo. Pero luego de unos cuantos metros, el avance de Alazor se hizo imposible Y Tarian decidió seguir camino sin su viejo compañero.

Comenzó escalando por la parte donde habían subido los enanos, para darse cuenta que todo había sido derrumbado. Comenzó a temer lo peor, puesto que se suponía que por allí estaba la puerta secreta de la que Elrond habló cuando leyó el mapa en runas lunares. Era increíble, no puso nada de atención de lo que había sucedido en Rivendel, más que a Kili, sin embargo, recordaba todo. Podía ver claramente la reunión de Elrond con los enanos, el Concilio Blanco, donde Saruman negaba cualquier representación del mal en la Tierra Media, y de repente una imagen se hizo clara en su mente: Lindir hablando con Saruman en un rincón alejado, ocultos de la mirada de Elrond y Galadriel. Y ella los había visto pero hizo caso omiso, desesperada por salir a buscar a la compañía. No comprendía que secretos podía guardar ese elfo con el mago, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno…

Pero mientras evaluaba sus recuerdos notó que un pequeño zorzal revoloteaba sobre ella y cantaba desesperado, como si quisiera decirle algo. Si algo no había aprendido en sus más de diez mil años de vida, era el idioma de las aves, lo cual estaba mal, porque se suponía que ella debía ser una protectora de los bosques. Pero tanto se había abocado a protegerlos desde un papel más ofensivo que olvidó algunas cosas que debían ser básicas para ella. Y ahora habría sido muy útil poder comprender a aquel pequeño pajarillo que parecía estar volviéndose loco, tratando de comunicarse con ella.

Comprendió finalmente el ave que no había caso y decidió cambiar de táctica. Avanzaba cierta cantidad de metros y luego volvía hacia Tarian, para luego volver a repetir su vuelo, siempre en la misma dirección. Tarian podía no comprender sus cantos y gorjeos, pero el lenguaje corporal lo dominaba completamente: quería que lo siguiera. El camino que el zorzal le proponía no era para nada fácil, un ascenso muy escarpado y accidentado. Debía seguirlo, porque comprendía que él podría guiarla hacia la compañía, y principalmente, hacia Kili. Pero ella no volaba y el camino que el pequeño le proponía era prácticamente imposible. Decidió finalmente que debía descender para luego poder volver a ascender y tomar la pendiente hacia donde el zorzal quería que se dirigiera.

El descenso fue lento y complicado. La noche había caído sobre ella y su visión, aunque potente, no era la suficiente como para moverse con la agilidad que ella habría deseado. Al mirar hacia el valle, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí pudo ver luces: los elfos y los hombres ya estaban en camino. Debía apurarse para evitar un conflicto.

En muchos sectores debía desplazarse gateando para no caer y lastimarse, pero más que nada, para no caer y morir incrustada entre los salientes de roca de las estribaciones. Fue descendiendo hacia abajo y al Oeste trabajosamente, hasta encontrar el sendero para ascender hacia el camino que la llevaría hacia donde la dirigía el zorzal, que según recordaba, hacia ese lugar se encontraba la entrada principal al reino de Erebor. Ya había amanecido cuando encontró el sendero que debía seguir para ascender hacia la cumbre.

Si el descenso fue complicado, no habría palabras que describieran lo prácticamente imposible que resultó el ascenso. Para estas alturas, sus manos estaban llenas de cortes y sangraba profusamente. Todos los días de descanso y curación fueron en vano. El camino de ascenso era una gran pendiente llena de rocas afiladas y espinos y a esas alturas, el sol se alzaba en el punto más alto y le tensaba la piel del rostro. Estaba comenzando a deshidratarse cuando por fin llegó al punto más alto, donde el sendero que ella siguió se cruzaba con el que le señalaba el zorzal.

Por fin el camino fue un sendero bien marcado, de fácil recorrido y de un ancho aceptable. Seguramente habría sido una ruta secundaria de acceso a Erebor en tiempos de bienaventuranza, una ruta de escape o un camino para salir al otro lado de la montaña. Cualquiera fue la función que tuviera, Tarian agradecía el trabajo de los enanos de antaño. Estaba cansada y herida, por no mencionar lo impaciente que estaba por ver una vez más a Kili.

Caminó por allí unos cuantos metros hasta dar con la entrada principal al reino de los enanos. La puerta hacía muchos años había dejado de existir, cuando el dragón hizo suyo el hogar de los Naugrim, pero la Maia pudo notar que había sido tapiada recientemente con trozos de troncos gigantes, restos del antiguo portal, espadas, lanzas y piedras. La rudimentaria puerta tenía algunos huecos, pero la luz del día no permitía que pudiera ver hacia adentro, por lo que decidió actuar.

-¡_Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble! ¿Kili, Fili, Bilbo? –_Vociferó con intención de hacerse oír hasta el último rincón de Erebor-.

Silencio absoluto, sólo el aleteo del zorzal que no se alejaba del lado de la Maia. Tarian repitió la exclamación. Una voz lejana y apagada se oyó: era Bofur.

_-¿Tarian? –_A medida que hablaba aumentaba la intensidad de su voz, se estaba acercando a la entrada- _Tarian, ¿estás bien?_ –Dijo con un poco de sorpresa y riendo aliviado por la alegría de saber que había llegado hasta ellos-.

_-Si, Bofur, estoy muy bien. ¿Qué hacen encerrados? ¿Hay algún problema? –_No pudo resistirlo más- _¿Kili está bien?_

_-¡Oh, sí! Más bien un poco angustiado por tu ausencia. Deja que lo llame…_

_-¡Espera! ¿Puedo entrar? Bofur, ¡Bofur!_

Era obvio que el enano ya estaba lejos. Y para qué desgarrarse gritando, dijo que llamaría a Kili, sólo podía esperar. Mientras esperaba, Tarian dio media vuelta y caminó algunos pasos hacia el borde del sendero que había tomado. Pudo ver hacia el valle, destellos de plata al reflejo del sol. Las armas de la alianza de elfos y hombres mostraban su brillo en las opacas hierbas de la llanura. Los ejércitos se acercaban rápidamente. Y ella estaba del otro lado de la montaña y sin Alazor. No sabía cómo haría para evitar un enfrentamiento. Seguía de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre en el tono más tierno y aniñado que había oído en su vida.

_-Tarian, amor mío… ¿Viniste por mi?_

La Maia giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, por supuesto, no lo veía, pero él sacó una de sus manos por una abertura del tapial. Tarian la tomó y él tiró suavemente de ella para besar una de esas blancas manos que tanto había extrañado. Al primer contacto de los labios del enano con su mano, Tarian se estremeció. Necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca antes, y jurarle que ya nada los separaría.

_-Mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hacen encerrados ahí?_

_-Mi tío dio la orden de encerrarnos hasta que el ejército de su primo Dáin, de las Montañas de Hierro, venga en nuestra ayuda. Un cuervo nos dijo que los elfos y los hombres atacarían._

_-Quieren una parte del tesoro para reparar los daños causados por el dragón. Kili, corazón, creo que sería lo más prudente, no podrán contra el ejército de Thranduil y la gente de la ciudad de Lago._

_-¡Traidora! -_Seguramente, Thorin supo que Kili iba a hablar con Tarian, lo había seguido entre las sombras y había escuchado la conversación- _Vienes a convencernos de entregar el tesoro que pertenece únicamente por derecho a los enanos…_

_-No, Thorin, no soy una traidora. He sorteado muchos inconvenientes en el camino, tratando de alcanzarlos. Ahora sólo vengo a advertirlos. Y a quedarme junto a tu sobrino._

_-No lo harás. Nadie va a salir ni a entrar en Erebor. No hasta que llegue Dáin con su ejército. Y ya veremos de qué lado vas a luchar._

Kili giró y miró horrorizado a su tío. La codicia por el oro había enfermado y nublado su entendimiento.

_-Thorin, yo quiero decidir esta vez por mí. Si ella no puede entrar, entonces voy a salir yo._

_-He dicho que nadie entra ni nadie sale y es mi última palabra. Si quieres salir, hazlo, pero olvídate de todos nosotros, porque serás desterrado de Erebor para nunca más volver._

Kili iba a replicar diciendo que no le importaba el oro ni Erebor, pero Tarian apretó fuerte su mano.

_-Ya habrá tiempo para estar juntos, mi amado. Aquí estaré esperando, aunque pasen años, ansiosa por verte. Solo ten un poco más de paciencia. _

Soltó su mano y se alejó del tapial. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Después de todo lo que había luchado por reencontrarse con su amado Naugrim, veía que no podía hacerlo elegir entre ella y su gente.

_-Tarian, ¡Tarian! Yo te amo, te necesito. No imagino vivir el resto de mi vida pensando que feliz podría haber sido._

_-No te estoy diciendo adiós, acá voy a estar, esperando vientos más propicios. –_Dijo sin mirarlo, no quería que la viera llorar, porque ni ella tenía la seguridad de volver a estar a su lado.

* * *

Cuando la tarde moría, los elfos y los hombres llegaron a un claro, a unos metros de la entrada principal de Erebor. Armaron su campamento y encendieron fuegos para contrarrestar el frío que se presentaba ante ellos. Alazor, que había estado solo y desorientado, sin saber cómo llegar hasta Tarian, se acercó hacia ellos.

-_Tarian está allá arriba. _–Afirmó Légolas a Thranduil-

_-¿En algún momento lo dudaste? Tan pronto como desapareció supe que vendría por su amado Naugrim. Se está dejando dominar por los sentimientos._

_-Es bueno que alguien en la Tierra Media se deje llevar por lo que siente. –_Replicó Légolas y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, aguzando la vista.

El ascenso le llevó un tiempo prudencial y cuando llegó ante la puerta la encontró de rodillas, aún llorando. Tenía la mirada perdida y se veía muy débil. Légolas la tomo de la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a descender. Estaba prácticamente helada por el frío viento que corría por la cima. Necesitaba el calor de una hoguera, agua y alimento. Cuando llegaron al campamento Légolas intentó reanimarla y Thranduil le hablaba, indagando que había sucedido, pero ella no reaccionaba. De entre los peregrinos, había un anciano que se ofreció a cuidarla. Légolas aceptó de buen grado al notar su rostro. El anciano, que había permanecido con el rostro casi oculto, la llevó hasta una tienda, la abrigó y la puso cerca del fuego. Le dio agua en su boca, ella no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo, estaba conmocionada. El anciano tomó la determinación de correrse la capucha de su vestidura.

_-Hija, ¿tanto has luchado por llegar aquí y ahora vas a rendirte? –_Tarian no lo miró ni se sorprendió-

_-Gandalf, has llegado… -_Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro- _Temía que algún mal te hubiera sorprendido a mitad de camino._

_-Los Valar todavía están de mi lado. _–Dijo con una sonrisa llena de anhelo, mirando hacia la nada y luego volvió a mirar a la Maia- _¿Qué te sucede, hija? ¿Qué pudo haber apagado la llama que habitaba dentro de ti?_

_-No veo por qué pelear. Desde que lo conocí todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, las del mal, las del bien y su tío se han encargado de demostrar que no debemos estar juntos.-_Aunque omitió el nombre, Gandalf entendía perfectamente que hablaba de Kili- _ Y yo obstinada, pensando que el amor es amor, no importa de donde venga cada uno._

_-Y vas a seguir peleando, ya llegaste hasta aquí, después de tanta separación, dolor e incertidumbre. Sólo soporta un poco más._

_-Temo lo peor, Gandalf. Una vez más, el mal encuentra la forma de enfrentar a las gentes de bien._

Afuera se escuchaban pasos, voces, murmullos, elfos cantando. Mientras Tarian y Gandalf hablaban y él lograba que ella comiera y bebiera algo por su bien, unos emisarios de los hombres habían ascendido hasta la entrada de Erebor. Thorin preguntó que querían y no le respondieron. Observaron el terreno, intercambiaron palabras y volvieron a descender.

Cuando el sol volvió a aparecer en el cielo Bardo fue quien ascendió a reclamar que se entregara una parte del tesoro. Sus razones eran principalmente que se utilizarían para reparar los daños que provocó Smaug, y que les correspondía a los hombres de Lago por toda la ayuda prestada. Pero Thorin se negó rotundamente a dar parte de su tesoro, alegando que no responderían ante un grupo que esperaba recibir la paga por amenazas o la fuerza, y que llegado el momento, pagarían la deuda que habían contraído con los hombres.

La delegación se retiró y volvió en unas horas, apersonada en emisarios de ambos pueblos, pero ante el reclamo de quien le reclamaba la parte del tesoro de parte de Bardo, tomó un arco y disparó una flecha que fue a dar al escudo que protegía a quien hablaba. Con este gesto, Thorin logró colmar la paciencia de las gentes de Lago y Mirkwood, quienes tomaron la determinación de sitiar la Montaña y si los enanos no salían por propia voluntad, morirían de hambre.

Fue quizás éste el detonante para que Bilbo se hartara del encierro y tomara la determinación de no dejarse morir de hambre o asfixia en esa nauseabunda Montaña. Mientras la noche se hacía cada vez más profunda despertó a sacudones a Kili.

_-Hey, Kili, ¿cuántas ganas de pasar unas horas con Tarian tienes? –_Le susurró lo más bajo que pudo_. _Kili lo miró entre dormido y sorprendido-

_-No puedo expresarlo en palabras Bilbo. Pero, ¿por qué vienes a preguntarme eso a esta hora?_

_-Mantente despierto, vendré en un rato por ti…_

Así, sin más explicaciones, Bilbo dejó a Kili meditando sobre qué habría intentado decirle el hobbit. Fue donde Bombur y lo convenció que dejara su puesto de vigilancia para descansar, con la promesa de avisarle antes de que terminara su turno y volvió a buscar a Kili.

_-Vámonos, tú tienes abrazos que dar y yo tratos por hacer. He visto desde la abertura de vigilancia que un elfo la llevaba al campamento, ven conmigo. –_Le dijo y sin una palabra más salió caminando sin darse vuelta para ver si Kili lo seguía, aunque por supuesto, el enano estaba tan animado que lo alcanzó al instante-.

Con una soga, bajaron desde la abertura en la que los enanos hacían la vigilancia habitual y descendieron como sombras en la noche.

Bilbo se dirigió sigilosamente hasta donde Bardo y Thranduil planeaban las estrategias a seguir, a ofrecer la Piedra del Arca que había mantenido en su poder, oculta. Iba a ofrecer un trato justo, les daba la gema para que Thorin entregara su parte del tesoro a cambio de ella, sabía que el enano no podría resistirse.

Pero mientras el hobbit hacía negocios con hombres y elfos, Kili iba deambulando sin rumbo fijo, sin saber donde podría hallar a Tarian. Pero quiso el destino o la suerte que Gandalf saliera de la tienda en ese momento, porque había oído la voz de Bilbo, y lo vio como alma en pena.

_-Hijo, está dentro de esa tienda la persona a quien buscas. Ve a devolverle las lágrimas que ha llorado por ti…_

En ese momento Kili olvidó que debía ser sigiloso, salió corriendo hacia la tienda con su corazón desbocado de emoción. Entró pronunciando lo más sencillo y puro que podía decir.

_-Aquí estoy, ¡te amo!_

Tarian estaba boca arriba, con la mirada fija en la nada, pensaba que estaba alucinando al oír su voz, pero él se acercó y posó sus labios contra los de la Maia y toda Arda giró alrededor de los dos. Por fin, después de tanto dolor y pena, estaban juntos otra vez…

* * *

_**Gente, gracias por el aguante de siempre. Se suponía que este era el anteúltimo capítulo, pero me copé y no quiero aburrirlos, prefiero un capítulo más, para luego meternos de lleno en el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Desde ya, las review son totalmente agradecidas. Besotes y a dormir! Alassëa lóme!**_


	18. Capítulo XVII

_**Viendo y considerando que el fin está próximo, decidí actualizar rápidamente, con un capítulo corto pero inesperado. Quiero aclarar que se tomaron diálogos pertenecientes al libro "El Hobbit", pero han sido variados de acuerdo al planteamiento del fic. Que lo disfruten! (Podrán encontrar algunas aclaraciones al pie).**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Kili odió el paso de las horas, Bilbo susurró desde afuera que debían retirarse, ya que estaba por terminar el turno de vigilancia de Bombur. El joven Naugrim repasó en sueños la noche más gloriosa de su vida: la del reencuentro con Tarian. Comenzó por recordar desde el momento en que Bilbo le ofreció la posibilidad de verla, para saborear en detalle cada segundo al lado de su amada Maia.

_**-Aquí estoy, ¡te amo!**_

**Tarian estaba boca arriba, con la mirada fija en la nada, pensaba que estaba alucinando al oír su voz, pero él se acercó y posó sus labios contra los de la Maia.**

**-**_**Pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte a mi lado.**_

_**-No, aquí estoy… Pero, ¿por qué te diste por vencida tan rápido cuando Thorin enloqueció? Por un momento creí que te estabas dando por vencida.**_

_**-Lo hice, todo viene queriendo demostrar que lo nuestro no debe suceder, que no es prudente, que es una locura… -**_**Otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro-**

_**-No llores, por favor, Tarian. Mi vida, nada en esta tierra puede separarme de ti, sólo la muerte. Habría roto el tapial de la entrada con mis propias manos por estar contigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Thorin me iba a separar de ti? **_

**Kili limpió con dos de sus dedos las cristalinas lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Tarian y la besó una vez más. Tarian se quedó hechizada observando el modo en que actuaba Kili, habían pasado días desde que se separaran, pero notaba cómo la madurez había templado el corazón del enano. Podía notar cómo él manejaba la situación ahora, calmándola, tomándola entre sus brazos con firmeza y acariciándola con dulzura.**

**Perdieron la cuenta de cuántos besos y caricias se deslizaron por sus cuerpos, pero no parecían bastar.**

_**-Gi melin, **__**antoresy**_** nin… -Le susurró ella al oído y él no necesitó que se lo tradujera a lengua común, sabía que le estaba declarando su amor desde lo más profundo de su alma-.**

_**- Men lananubukhs menu, cemuc Tarian. –**_**Kili respondió en khuzdul y ella lo comprendió.**

**Luego las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y el lenguaje corporal predominó. Se dejaron llevar por las urgencias que habían despertado en ambos tantos días de separación. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, mientras los dos saciaban las ansias de pasión por el otro.**

_-Kili. _

_-Acá estoy, Bilbo. Y aquí me voy a quedar. _–Le contestó el enano, sin siquiera asomarse, mientras acariciaba a su amada y le aferraba a su pecho-.

_-Pero van a sospechar si no te ven, y lo pagará Bombur. Además, acabo de entregar la Piedra del Arca a Bardo y Thranduil para que negocien, no creo que eso lo haga muy feliz a tu tío, pero ya estoy harto de estar sitiado en esa montaña_

_-No te preocupes, todos pensaran que me escapé en el cambio de turno entre Bombur y Nori. Saldrá todo bien, lo sé. Y tu decisión me parece acertada, mi tío daría su vida por esa piedra._

El enano murmuró para no despertar a Tarian, que se había dormido profundamente y descansaba plácidamente. Kili se quedó observándola, verla feliz lo tranquilizaba completamente, no importaba ni el tesoro, ni su tío, ni nada. Solo ellos dos.

_-Está bien, Kili. Hazla feliz, lo merece._ –Bilbo sonrió satisfecho, en el fondo, anhelaba que Kili tomara esta decisión-.

_-No lo dudes. ¡Suerte, mi amigo, y gracias!_

_-Adiós._

Bilbo se escabulló entre las sombras que aún pujaban por permanecer a pesar del inminente día, rápido como el viento. Llegó al lugar donde colgaba la soga con la que habían bajado de la apertura de vigilancia y subió en total silencio, fue a avisar a Bombur que su turno estaba por finalizar y que debía tomar su puesto antes que viniera Nori a reemplazarlo y se escabulló para que el plan resultara. Cuando Bilbo se recostó en su camastro con todas las precauciones para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, Fili abrió los ojos, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Si bien seguía apoyando a su tío porque era su familia, más amaba a su hermano, y lo único que anhelaba era que fuera feliz, y si ello significaba tener que traicionar a Thorin, pues valía la pena.

Bilbo se durmió profundamente y el resto del día transcurrió en paz, nadie andaba despertando a los demás, puesto que dentro de la montaña no había mucho que hacer, por lo que el mediano pudo recuperar las horas de sueños perdidas.

Cuando Thorin despertó, preguntó por Kili, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero Fili le dijo que cuando Nori y Bombur se cruzaron en el cambio de turno, el ya no estaba, que seguramente había escapado en la distracción. Thorin se enfureció mucho con Kili, y juró desheredarlo y quitarle su parte del tesoro, pero Bombur y Nori salieron indemnes. Bilbo escuchó entredormido y sonrió para sus adentros, comprendió entonces que Kili ya había planeado todo con su hermano antes de salir con él.

Pronto Thorin olvidó la "traición" de su sobrino, problemas más graves se estaban gestando. Mientras Tarian despertaba y Kili la recibía con más besos y más caricias, escucharon pasos decididos y a ritmo. Bardo y Thranduil iban a reclamar lo suyo. Ascendieron hacia la entrada de Erebor con estandartes verdes representando a Mirkwood y azules, para la Ciudad de Lago. Cuando llegaron, fue Bardo en persona quien reclamara la parte del tesoro, pero cuando se adelantó, Thorin se apresuró a hablar.

_-¿Otra vez por aquí? Les dije que por fuerza o amenazas no parlamentaría con nadie, y veo que todos vienen armados._

_-Venimos a ofrecerte un trato justo, que ni tú podrías rechazar._

_-No hago tratos con traidores, y menos con elfos._

_-¿Ni siquiera si te digo que te ofrezco la Piedra del Arca a cambio de la parte del tesoro?_

_-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Qué sabes tú de una piedra que perteneció a mi familia?_

_-Sé de su existencia porque la tengo aquí en este momento. _

Bardo llamó y un anciano encapuchado se acercó con un cofre. Lo abrió y dentro de ella se encontraba la nívea gema. Bardo la tomó con su mano derecha y la exhibió bajo los rayos del sol, haciendo que la piedra desprendiera miles de colores y todos los que la vieron quedaron maravillados, incluso Thorin, que pudo verla desde una de las aberturas del tapial.

-_¿Y cómo fue que esa reliquia que quedó sepultada en la montaña cuando Smaug llegó terminó en tus sucias manos?_

_-Yo se la di… -_Una débil voz de hobbit irrumpió el dialogo. Era Bilbo que ya no soportaba más la situación.

_-¡Traidor! Tú, Tarian, los hombres de Lago, los elfos, ¡todos! –_Thorin estaba a pasos de acariciar la locura-.

-_Llámame traidor, estoy harto de este encierro. Hasta hoy era un héroe y merecía la parte de tu tesoro. Esa parte es mía y la utilizo como guste._

_-Nunca más volveré a confiar en el consejo de un mago. Desearía que Gandalf estuviera aquí para mostrarle la gran prenda que me ha hecho traer con nosotros._

_-Pues tus deseos ya se han cumplido –_anunció el anciano que traía el cofre, deshaciéndose de sus vestiduras. Por supuesto, era Gandalf- _Si no te gusta mi saqueador, devuélvelo sano y salvo._

_-¿Pero es que acaso no queda nadie en la Tierra Media que no sea un traidor? Quédate con él, es evidente que no me sirve para nada. Y tú –_se dirigió a Bilbo- _vete a tomar aire y ya no regreses. Quien hace tratos con elfos, no merece ser llamado "amigo de los enanos". Bien, ya que dispones de tu parte, nada te será dado. –_Hizo a Bilbo ademán para que se fuera-.

El resto de la compañía meneó la cabeza o puso los ojos en blanco, en señal de completa desaprobación por lo que Thorin estaba haciendo. Luego, el orgulloso enano volvió a dirigirse a Bardo.

_-Sales victorioso, pero entregaré la catorceava parte sin contar las gemas. Y regresen sin soldados ni armas si quieren cerrar el acuerdo. De otro modo, todo seguirá igual._

El anciano desaprobó de igual manera que el resto de los enanos el modo de actuar de Thorin.

_-Decepcionante papel, Rey bajo la montaña… Pero aún las cosas pueden cambiar. _–Dijo Gandalf para luego pegar media vuelta y retirarse. Bilbo salió corriendo tras él con la cota de mithril que Thorin le había permitido tomar.-

_-Vete, cobarde, con esa malla tejida por mi pueblo podrás evitar una flecha en el pecho. Pero si no te apuras, pincharé tus miserables piecitos. –_Thorin sonó despectivo en exceso. Bardo se estaba retirando y se volvió para hablar una vez más-.

_-Vendremos mañana al mediodía por la parte del botín. Si todo está en orden, entonces nos replegaremos y los elfos volverán al bosque. Más vale no encontrarnos con sorpresas, enano, pues estás en clara desventaja_

Dicho esto, Bardo comenzó a descender, junto con los demás. Cuando casi todos habían comenzado el descenso hacia el campamento, Thorin pudo divisar dos figuras al comienzo del barranco, mirándolo con semblante de decepción. Eran Tarian y Kili, habían presenciado toda la escena y no podían creer cómo la locura y la codicia estaban abrazando al enano, sumergiéndolo en la nada.

Kili sintió pena por su hermano, que aún permanecía sitiado, pero ya vería la manera de liberarlo. Tarian lamentó haberse separado de la compañía para asistir a Gandalf en Dol Guldur, temía haber empeorado la situación por el hecho de estar afuera con Kili. Pero ya nada podía ser retractado, y mucho temían que el destino dictaba que así fuera.

Finalmente, dieron media vuelta y Kili le ofreció su mano a Tarian para descender. No sabían que les depararía luego del parlamento del día siguiente. Sólo podían agradecer una noche más juntos y en paz.

* * *

**__**** Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por mi parte, voy a disculparme, puesto que he construído un Thorin totalmente desquiciado por la codicia, incluso más que en "El Hobbit" mismo. **

**__****Glosario:**

**"_Gi melin, __antoresy_ nin": Te amo, amado mío.**

**"_Men lananubukhs menu, cemuc Maia": _Te amo, bella Maia.**

**Ahora si me despido y l****__****es aconsejo que vayan preparando pañuelos, puesto que el próximo encuentro será el definitivo. Voy a extrañar a estos dos loquitos que se aman con locura. A ustedes? Bueno, preferiría seguir encontrándolos en otras historias...**

******__****Alassëa lóme, mellon nïn! (****Buenas noches, amigos míos!**_**)**_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**_Señoras y señores, debo decir con mucho dolor que éste es el último capítulo de Ocaso Rojo. Espero que les guste..._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Tarian sintió su vida realizada, había pasado una noche plena con su amado. Él se había dedicado a amarla hasta que las primeras luces del día asomaron en aquel valle. Le encantaba verla sonreír y notar su respiración agitada, le encantaba escucharla decir que lo amaba en élfico, le encantaba poder acariciar la piel más blanca y suave que jamás había pensado poder acariciar.

Pero afuera las cosas comenzaban a agitarse, mientras ellos despertaban plenos de felicidad, los hombres y los elfos habían divisado un ejército de macizos enanos ataviados para la guerra, enanos de los más fieros que hubieran visto en años. Thranduil se mostraba sombrío, pues estos le recordaban a los oscuros enanos de Nogrod que ferozmente habían dado muerte a su pariente Thingol. Pero estos eran enanos de las Montañas de Hierro, al mando de Dáin. Habían apretado el paso para acudir cuanto antes al llamado de auxilio de Thorin y ahora se acercaban al campamento a parlamentar con Bardo.

Tarian y Kili salieron de su tienda a mirar el panorama que tenían enfrente, Gandalf se paró a su lado. Kili no volteó a mirarlo, solo habló consternado.

_-Cuando Thorin les pidió ayuda para recuperar Erebor no acudieron. Y ahora que Smaug ya no es un problema, Thorin los manda contra quienes le tendieron una mano… _

_-No debes sentirte parte de esa traición, Thorin está cegado por la codicia, pero aunque seas su sobrino, eres más honorable. _–Dijo Gandalf sonriéndole cálidamente.-

_-No te sientas mal por él, antoresy nïn. Algún día él comprenderá que se equivocó._

Los mensajeros exigían a Bardo y Thranduil que les abrieran el paso para llegar hacia la montaña, pero ambos se negaron, puesto que si ellos llegaban antes Thorin entregara su pago por la Piedra del Arca, podían olvidarse para siempre.

Mientras ellos parlamentaban, Bardo había enviado mensajeros a la Puerta, pero allí no había pago y sólo recibieron flechas y tuvieron que huir. Abajo, ahora las tropas de Esgaroth y Mirkwood se aprontaban para la batalla, aunque Thranduil se mostraba cauteloso y prefería evitar el conflicto. Ante esta situación, los enanos se decidieron a desplegarse en silencio y hacer silbar las flechas para dar comienzo a la batalla.

Pero pronto la oscuridad los cubrió a todos ellos, y un gran trueno hizo temblar el suelo. Ambas facciones miraron hacia el Norte, desde donde podía ver acercarse una oscura nube a una velocidad extraordinaria. Gandalf se adelantó, con fuego en su vara, y tomó la palabra.

_-Temía este momento, ¿debemos seguir sosteniendo una estúpida disputa por nimias posesiones o unirnos por el bien común? Pues esto es lo que sucede, Bolgo, hijo de Azog, abatido por ti mismo, Dáin, viene liderando un ejército de trasgos sedientos de venganza desde la pérdida de su rey, y con ellos vienen jinetes wargos y murciélagos sobrevuelan sus tropas. Es momento de olvidar las diferencias en un fin común: sobrevivir._

Formaron consejo y decidieron dar batalla en un frente común, desde la puerta de acceso a la montaña. Pronto los murciélagos cubrieron la tenue luz que lograba escapar de las nubes y muchos de los hombres, elfos y enanos temieron en verdad, pero tomaron valor y comenzaron a descender sobre los ejércitos de Bolgo.

Tarian miró con tristeza a Kili, temía que algo malo iba a suceder en esta batalla despiadada. Lo abrazó y lo besó, mirándolo tiernamente.

_-Llegó el momento de mostrar lo que aprendí en diez mil años._ –Rió amargamente, podía vislumbrar que el desenlace sería malo de algún modo. ¡Tye-mela'ne! (Te amo).

-_Será un honor luchar al lado de tan gallarda guerrera. ¡Men lananubukhs menu! (Te amo). _–Respondió Kili, tratando de reconfortar su temor.-

Tan pronto terminó la frase, tomó su arco de su espalda y una flecha y comenzó a disparar. Tarian desenfundó su espada, que a pesar de la oscuridad, brilló cuando entró entre las oscuras tropas del mal. El bando de hombres, elfos y enanos se habían abalanzado en ese mismo momento sobre ellos, mientras los arqueros de Esgaroth, que se habían apostado sobre la puerta de Erebor, disparaban flechas certeras.

Habían comenzado con ventaja sobre los orcos y trasgos, pero éstos eran resistentes y los hombres, sobre todo, comenzaban a agotarse, las flechas comenzaron a escasear, y los filos a mellarse. Fue justo en ese momento que Thorin decidió actuar junto con lo que quedaba de la compañí por entre las cansadas filas, colocándose a la vanguardia. Thorin se paró al lado de Kili, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Thorin, en una fracción de segundo lo miró, con la misma expresión, aún lo consideraba un traidor. Pero no hubo tiempo de más: era luchar o morir.

La maniobra de Thorin Oakenshield dio resultado, pues estaban avanzando sobre las filas de orcos y trasgos, haciéndolos retroceder. Pero la ventaja sobre ellos no duraría demasiado, llegó allí Khamûl, montado en un negro caballo. Cuando conoció el plan de los ejércitos de Bolgo, supo que tendría oportunidad de acercarse lo suficientemente a Tarian, a quien no había podido sacar de su cabeza luego del encuentro en Dol Guldur. Gandalf supo que esto traería consecuencias nefastas, e intentaba abrirse camino con su espada Glamdring hacia el Nazgûl, que iba dejando un sendero de muerte a su paso, pero los cuerpos se apilaban, dificultando el avance del mago.

La confusión de la batalla era total, los cinco ejércitos se agrupaban en dos bandos que chocaban entre sí. Se habían desplazado hacia el llano aledaño a los límites de Mirkwood. Sangre bermellón y negra se entremezclaba para regar los campos. La matanza era impresionante y cada una de las facciones defendía sus ideales. Las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en el cielo sobre lo que antes fuera la Desolación de Smaug y los murciélagos sobrevolaban, creando aún más confusión.

Los trasgos y orcos masacraban medida a sus enemigos en gran número y de repente, la tragedia descendió en aquel valle bañado de sangre y cuerpos sin vida: Thorin cayó herido por una lanza que no supo de dónde vino ni quién se la propinó. Fili en un arrojo de desesperación se metió en medio para salvarlo, pero ya estaba perdido, sólo logró que lo hirieran de muerte a él también. Tarian vio la secuencia y corrió desde donde estaba, aniquilando primero al orco que tenía enfrente, pensando que Kili también habría sido herido. Llegó al lugar y vio el cuerpo de Fili que ya había abandonado todo rastro de vida. Desesperada miró hacía todos lados pero la confusión era tal que no se distinguía a nadie en especial. Volvió su mirada a Fili y apenada cerró sus ojos para siempre. Thorin abrió un ojo y tosió, escupiendo sangre; Tarian dejó a Fili y se acercó a Thorin que con un hilo de voz entrecortada le habló a la Maia.

_-Has feliz a mi sobrino, protege su vida más que a la tuya.Y por favor, dile que me perdone –_Con estas palabras cerró sus ojos, abatido-

_-Así será Rey bajo la montaña. –_Respondió Tarian, con intención de reconfortar al enano en su inminente muerte.-

Se puso en pie y siguió buscando a Kili con la mirada en el preciso momento que un orco que estaba tras ella comenzó a apuntarla con una oscura flecha. Kili estaba a unos metros y, al abrirse un claro entre ellos y ver que la vida de la Maia corría peligro, corrió con intención de salvarla, de correrla de allí. Lo logró, empujó y tiró Tarian al suelo, interceptando la flecha destinada a ella, justo en su pecho.

_-Melmë-nya! (Amor mío) –_Se oyó a Tarian, en un grito desgarrador emitido desde el centro de sus entrañas. Thranduil, quien había visto la escena, se acercó al horripilante ser, cortando su cuello con un mandoble certero.

En ese preciso momento comenzó a llover y el cielo se puso aún más oscuro, tan oscuro como el corazón de Tarian. Corrió desesperada hacia el moribundo enano. Se arrodilló abatida y se inclinó sobre su amado. Las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su joven rostro, ahora opacado por el dolor. Ella se había preparado para ver marchitar a su amado lentamente, al paso de los años, pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su vida acabara de un momento a otro. Kili apenas respiraba y no podía abrir sus ojos, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su mano izquierda para tomar la temblorosa mano derecha de Tarian, que estaba acariciando su cara.

_-Kili, lucha por vivir, pronto recuperaremos Erebor, tu tío ha pedido disculpas antes de morir, y eres el único heredero de Dúrin que…_

Kili levantó su mano derecha y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Tarian, rogándole que callara.

_-T-te amo… _

Con el último hilo de voz dijo lo que resumía todo su sentir e exhaló por última vez, dejando a Tarian sola, como nunca se había sentido antes. La Maia, inconsolable lloró las lágrimas que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, repitiendo su nombre como en un trance. Le besó los labios por última vez, un largo y tierno beso de despedida, aunque ella sabía que a estas alturas, el enano ya no sentía nada. Mientras el beso se prolongaba, bañó el rostro del joven Naugrim con sus lágrimas, que se mezclaron con la intensa lluvia que caía. Por fin apretó fuerte sus ojos, deseando estar muerta, y se puso de pie. Tomó su espada, la miró como pidiendo un último favor y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la batalla seguía en su máximo apogeo, en un sector donde la alianza de elfos, hombres y enanos estaba siendo diezmada.

_-Tarian, hija, regresa. Ir hacia allá es un suicidio. –_Gritó Gandalf desesperado, adivinando las intenciones de la Maia.

_-¡Thranduil! –_Gritó ella, haciendo un ademán para que contuviera al mago que veía con tristeza apagarse la vida de Tarian.

_-Ya no le interesa vivir, cuanto había de vida en ella, murió con su Naugrim - _Susurró finalmente el rey elfo al oído de Gandalf mientras lo sostenía fuertemente, evitando que el mago saliera al socorro de Tarian.

La Maia cerró los ojos y repitió murmurando por última vez las palabras que un día dedicara a su amado.

-_ Antoresy Kili, mara mesta! _

Dio media vuelta y en un último grito de guerra corrió hacia el gran grupo de orcos que tenía unos metros adelante. Larga pelea dio Tarian a los oscuros seres, que pronto la rodearon. Su desesperación era tal que, enceguecida, lanzaba golpes certeros todo a su alrededor, provocando grandes bajas entre los orcos. Pero quiso, quizás su hado o su propia voluntad, que Khamûl, el oriental, viniera por detrás, y con una estocada certera atravesara su armadura y se hundiera a la altura del vientre de la Maia.

Cayó de rodillas, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó entre sus labios, la vista comenzó a hacérsele borrosa, ya no distinguía si adelante había orcos, elfos o Eru en persona, de todos modos, ya nada le importaba. Sin embargo, era Khamûl quien se había puesto frente a ella. Alazor venía galopando, al parecer algo lo hizo volver, posiblemente sintió que su amiga estaba en peligro, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente al Nazgûl, un orco pasó corriendo y hundió su hacha en el lomo del animal, quien pronto se rindió, y cayó al lado de Tarian.

_-Ya terminé lo que empecé hace algún tiempo, emisaria de los Valar. Esta vez no tendrás cura para el filo de mi espada. Ve a decirles que ahora la Tierra Media pertenece a Sauron otra vez, y nadie podrá arrebatársela. _–Dijo el Nazgûl antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino. Tomó su caballo y se retiró, su cometido ya estaba consumado y la venganza de los trasgos no era de su incumbencia.-

Él creía que iría a Valinor, pero la muerte de Tarian fue voluntaria, no habría tierra prometida para ella. Finalmente se desplomó y la afrenta se fue movilizando hacia otro lado, dejando a la pobre Maia abandonada. Se acercó con mucho dolor a Alazor y comenzó a acariciarlo para que muriera en paz, sin sentir miedo, porque ella, su única amiga, estaba muriendo a su lado también. Intentaba tomar su espada, pero estaba a una distancia prudencial y ya no podía movilizarse más.

Gandalf finalmente se liberó de los brazos de Thranduil y corrió hacia donde las dos criaturas agonizaban. Se hincó y le dedico una caricia en el rostro a Tarian, que ya no veía nada. Sus bellos ojos color plata estaba ahora velados por la oscuridad. Ella intentaba llegar a su espada, y Gandalf, en un gesto afectuoso se la puso en su mano.

Así había llegado a la Tierra Media, con Alazor y la Armadura de mithril, y así dejaría la Tierra Media, abrazada a su caballo, y sosteniendo su espada, el regalo que Turgon le dio junto con su amistad.

-_Tarian, debes resistir y reponerte, hay muchas batallas que pelear aún._

_-Ya he perdido mi última batalla, todo cuanto tuve cerca mío se ha marchitado, y mi vida también. Pero ahora lo veo, Gandalf, veo otra vez la luz de Telperion brillar en el Oeste, coronado por flores de plata, y en las costas Turgon y Melian me esperan para recibirme. Ahora está pronta la era de los hombres y tú serás quien ha de guiarlos contra el mal. Me voy a casa, Gandalf. _–Ambos sabían que no sería así, pero ella no podría soportar una vida sin su amado. Con una última débil sonrisa, la vida de Tarian se apagó para siempre-.

Bilbo había acertado muchas cosas, entre ellas, que la Maia abandonaría las esperanzas de vivir cuando ya no tuviera nada por qué pelear. Gandalf dio a la Maia un beso en la frente. Cuando la contienda terminó, a pesar que las bajas fueron muchas, los enanos lograron recuperar Erebor. Thorin, Fili y Kili fueron enterrados en la ladera de la Montaña Solitaria, con todos los honores. Al lado de Kili depositaron el cuerpo de Tarian, que aún sin vida seguía resplandeciendo de belleza. Dicen algunos que las eras pasaron, pero donde fue sepultada la Maia crecieron las más bellas flores que pudiera conocer la Tierra Media. Y hasta la eternidad, las canciones recordaron la gloria de la Guerrera Blanca, aquella tarde en que su sangre baño los campos y el ocaso se tiñó de rojo.

Los elfos desaparecieron de la Tierra Media y los hombres hablan de la tumba de una guerrera en la ladera de la montaña, de la que ha brotado el más bello de los arboles, todo bañado en reflejos de plata: sus raíces llegan a la tumba que se encuentra a su lado, abrazándola para siempre.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Agradezco profundamente su compañía, su tiempo ocupado en leer mi primer fic, por tanto, siempre será el más querido. Agradezco también su paciencia al esperar mis tardías actualizaciones._**

**_Gracias a Sophian y Anto por animarme a escribir y ayudarme a mejorar._**

**_A Paola que es mi mejor amiga y mi más ferviente lectora._**

**_A Agustina por hacerme pasar gratos momentos entre ella, Fingolfin, Dianna, Tarian y yo._**

**_A Ana Silvia Rodriguez, Vani Calabretto, Ariel Soto, Lizeth Flores. Sunny D'Argonnel, Mónica Lugo por el continuo apoyo a mi humilde fic._**

**_Y a todos los lectores que, anónimamente se acercan a descubrir lo que tengo por contar._**

**_Este es el final definitivo, aunque puede que haya alguna que otra actualización. Los quiero, y por supuesto, los espero en mi nuevo fic "Tras los muros"._**

**_Hantalë, melloni nïn. Namarië! (Gracias, amigos míos. Adiós!)_**


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

La esperanza llegó en las alas de las águilas. Cuando Beorn las divisó sobrevolando el cielo en dirección a Erebor supo que la batalla se había desatado, hacía varios días que veía agitación en las Montañas Nubladas. Fue su decisión sumarse a las filas, convirtiendo su cuerpo humano en un gran oso negro. En esas condiciones, no demoró demasiado en llegar al valle que separaba Erebor de Mirkwood. Pero las águilas habían visto todo gestarse, y se habían mantenido al margen hasta que notaron que la situación era ya insostenible. Grande fue su consternación al descubrir un cementerio de cuerpos ya sin vida de enanos, elfos y hombres. Por eso se sumaron a la batalla y sin duda su presencia fue lo que definió la victoria contra el mal.

Pero mientras el derramamiento de sangre seguía en su apogeo, una sola alma se mantenía al margen, derramando lágrimas que ya no tenían destinatario. Gandalf no aceptaba en absoluto haber perdido a Tarian. Si a alguien había querido como si fuera de su propia sangre fue a ella. Él no podía olvidar aquellos días en los que, recién llegado de Valinor, cuando todos lloraban lamentando el levantamiento de Sauron, sentía su alma perdida lejos de las Tierras Imperecederas. Ella fue la única que se acercó a él, que se encontraba sólo, inmerso en oscuros pensamientos. Sin decir ni una palabra, lo abrazó dándole a entender que no estaba solo y que podía contar con ella cuando necesitara, aunque sólo fuera un abrazo o una palabra cálida lo que pudiera brindarle.

Recordaba el día en que Isildur cayó y él se sintió vencido ante el terror. Tarian se acercó y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, diciéndole que aún no estaban prontos los días en que el terror pudiera nublar sus almas con certeras razones. La Maia se había convertido en su sustento en la Tierra Media y aunque pasaran cientos de años sin verse, volvían a encontrarse y sentían en el otro la fuerza para seguir, sabiendo que el otro rondaba la Tierra Media. También tenían la certeza que si a alguno le llegara a pasar algo malo, aún había esperanzas de encontrarlo más allá de los círculos del mundo. Pero ahora ya no había promesa de vida eterna para ella.

Mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de la guerrera, daba vueltas en su cabeza una idea que hacía rato quería asomar a sus pensamientos, pero quería evitarla, pues si eso era cierto, ya no quedaba nada por qué luchar. Así la batalla fue mermando y el día avanzando, pero el mago seguía lamentando la gran pérdida de Tarian, con ella se marchitaba uno de los estandartes del valor de antaño.

El día sucedió a la noche, y Bilbo fue encontrado por su voz entre los cadáveres de la batalla, con su anillo puesto. Se había desmayado apenas comenzó el enfrentamiento y lo último que recordaba era a Thorin descendiendo de la montaña para luchar contra la avanzada de orcos. Por eso corrió y corrió entre la desolación y la muerte que el choque de facciones había dejado. Lo primero que vio fueron los cuerpos de Kili, Fili y Thorin y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Se preguntaba dónde estaban los demás y qué había pasado exactamente. Por esa razón siguió buscando y buscando. Fue así que finalmente dio con Gandalf, primero lo vio a él de espaldas, sentado. Conforme se fue acercando notó lo que sucedía, aunque deseaba estar equivocándose. Pero pronto la proximidad le demostró que no podía estar equivocado, era Tarian la que yacía muerta, en brazos de Gandalf, que se mostraba totalmente quebrado.

_-Gandalf, Gandalf. _

El mago parecía estar en un trance doloroso. No reaccionaba, por lo tanto, Bilbo lo sacudió. Lo miró con recelo al principio, pues tenía la vista nublada por el profundo llanto que había dejado sus ojos hinchados.

_-Vio a Kili morir y no lo pudo soportar. –_Dijo, adivinando la pregunta que iba a formularle el mediano.-

_-El amor la condenó. _–Evaluó Bilbo, con la mirada perdida en lontananza, poniendo palabras a los pensamientos que Gandalf quería evitar.-

_-Si ya ni el amor nos salva, ¿qué esperanzas quedan? –_El mago estaba abatido, tanta muerte y desesperación había borrado todo rastro de prudencia en él.-

-_Creo que si Tarian pudiera hablarte te diría que no te rindas, ella ya no está para proteger a la Tierra Media, sería terrible que tú también abandonaras la esperanza._

Las palabras de Bilbo marcaron el futuro de Gandalf y, en cierta forma, de la Tierra Media. Si no podía seguir la lucha por el bien junto a Tarian, al menos lo haría en su memoria. Pero aunque el mediano se mostró optimista comenzó a sopesar en su mente la idea que a la Maia la había condenado el amor. Mucho se habló años después de esto, puesto que no sólo miraban mal a Bilbo por haber sido un loco aventurero, sino porque nunca formó una familia, sólo se dedicó a cuidar a su sobrino y nadie jamás le conoció siquiera una novia. Las mujeres que lo pretendieron fueron rechazadas y eso sólo hizo que lo trataran aún con más recelo. Pero nadie supo en realidad que él juró no amar jamás a mediana alguna, ni elfa, ni humana. Ningún amor que nublara su juicio y lo llevara a la ruina, el amor hiere, el amor mata.

Nunca olvidó aquel hobbit como se habían amado Tarian y Kili, tan diferentes, pero tan afines. En muy poco tiempo habían vivido su amor con tal intensidad que no fue capaz de borrar de su mente aquel día en que el tapial de Erebor los separaba, pero al fin estaban cerca, y con solo rozar sus manos el alma les volvió al cuerpo, sabiendo que el otro estaba bien. Ese pequeño contacto les dio la fuerza que necesitaban para seguir. Pero la muerte sobrevino y ninguno de los dos soportaría la vida sin el otro.

Fue tal el impacto en su vida, que luego lo heredó su sobrino, Frodo. A él le contó cuanto había sucedido en aquel viaje, y el pequeño creció reticente a fijarse jamás en nadie: como buen hobbit, amaba la buena vida, y no toleraría pasar por las penurias que Tarian y Kili habían vivido. Su tío le narró cuanto vivió como testigo, pero nunca pudo transmitir exactamente, a pesar del breve tiempo que pudieron compartir, la felicidad que aquellos dos amantes sintieron, suficiente como para aceptar que sin el otro no había vida. Pero aún así fue suficiente para Frodo, tan sólo con ver la decisión que había tomado su tío, podía imaginarlo todo.

El viaje también marcó su vida en otro sentido, cada día que pasaba, añoraba más y más la vida de Rivendel, que aunque para él fue fugaz, supo que no habría lugar donde se sintiera más a gusto. A menudo Gandalf venía a visitarlo, algunas veces Balin lo acompañaba. Bilbo siempre preguntaba por los elfos y por cómo iban las cosas en el maravilloso Valle de Rivendel. Fue así que supo que cuando la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos concluyó las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente por la Tierra Media, y no demoraron mucho en llegar a Rivendel.

Lindir supo más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado que Tarian había muerto y que ya no habría esperanza de Tierras Imperecederas para ella. Siempre temió el hecho de que arriesgara su vida en cuanta batalla despertara en aquel mundo, pero siempre guardaba la esperanza de que tendría una segunda oportunidad en Valinor. Sabía que él también iría a aquel lugar en algún momento y la vería otra vez, con sus ojos azules, profundos como el Belegaer y su cabellos negros como el ébano, con aquel aroma embriagante. Tarde había comprendido que la amaba y si no podía tenerla a su lado se habría contentado con verla feliz, sonriente entre los campos de Aman.

Sentía la culpa sumergir su alma en la miseria: si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan egoísta y hubiera dejado a la Maia vivir su amor con el enano, quizás las cosas ahora serían diferentes, o quizás no, todo habría seguido su curso porque este era el hado que le había sido impuesto hacía miles y miles de años.

Pero no podía perdonarse no haberla comprendido y no haber agradecido verla feliz por una vez en la vida. La pena había marchitado su alma, porque ahora también comprendía que quizás había hablado de más con Saruman, Tarian hacía tiempo guardaba sus reparos hacia el mago, y él como un idiota despechado le había contado cuanto sabía de la misión a Erebor.

La depresión lo acosó a tal grado que se excusó con Lord Elrond, pidió su permiso para dejar de servirlo y abandonar aquellas tierras de desesperación. Partió una mañana fría desde los Puertos Grises, en un barco rumbo a Valinor. Fue a su llegada a esas Tierras, cuando su juicio ante Mandos se celebró, que supo cuánto mal había desatado con su egoísmo: la precisión de los datos ofrecidos a Saruman habían permitido a los ejércitos de orcos y trasgos poder planear el terrible ataque que desencadenó en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Le permitieron quedarse en aquel lugar, pero cargando la vergüenza del egoísmo ante todos los habitantes de Valinor. Él aceptó gustoso, era lo menos que podía hacer por la memoria de Tarian.

Las opiniones de los Valar eran de lo más variadas, pero por supuesto, sólo Manwë y Aulë comprendieron la decisión que tomó la Maia, pues ellos supieron que habrían actuado igual por sus esposas. Pero sin duda lamentaron su pérdida, pues era un ser con quien daba gusto tratar, y ambos sabían que se extrañaría conocer de sus victorias, puesto que ya ni Valinor ni la Tierra Media podrían contar con ella y su fortaleza nunca más. Nunca se supo que opinión guardó Eru por aquel suceso, puesto que era una de sus hijas, sólo se limitó a decir que su hado se había consumado y ya no había retorno, aunque mucho se habló de cuánto lo lamentó: había perdido a una gran guerrera incorruptible, pero también había perdido a uno de sus vástagos.

Melian y Turgon también sintieron gran pena y nostalgia, pues ella les había ofrecido su amistad, que para ambos había sido invalorable. Lamentaron saber que ya no la verían, pero también comprendieron que su alma ya no podría soportar el dolor de haber perdido a su amado tan pronto. Tanto uno como el otro habrían apreciado recibirla en aquellas tierras de esperanza y devolverle todo el consuelo que ella había ofrecido a los dos desinteresadamente, pero sabían que, aunque dolorosamente, murió en paz sabiendo que amó con toda la intensidad de su corazón, y por su amor entregó su longeva vida.

Fue en los dos grandes reinos élficos donde el impacto se hizo notar más. En Rivendel, Lindir había tomado la decisión de dirigirse apenado a su juicio antes de ser su momento. Eso dejó dos grandes vacíos en el corazón de Lord Elrond y la culpa lo persiguió unos cuántos años por no haber evitado que la Maia se embarcara en aquella misión. Pero conforme los años se sucedieron, fue comprendiendo que su destino estuvo marcado desde el preciso momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la del enano, y que nada podría haber hecho él para evitarlo, o sólo habría sumido más en la pena a ambos.

En Lothlórien elevaron cantos de lamento y el propio señor Celeborn ofició una modesta ceremonia en honor a la Maia, que había servido tanto a su pueblo como a sus parientes de Doriath y de Mirkwood. Pero Galadriel no dudó ni por un segundo que su antiquísima amiga daría la vida por el Naugrim, quizás por eso, lamentó su pérdida pero la aceptó y respetó, era su decisión y ella merecía tomar las riendas de su destino luego de tantos años viviendo para proteger a los demás.

Cuando todas estas situaciones personales se fueron enfriando, finalmente Lord Elrond y Lady Galadriel se dirigieron hacia Erebor con un artesano en piedra. Habían decidido rendirle un humilde tributo a quien fuera gran amiga de ambos. Se dirigieron a la tumba que contenía sus restos y no se sorprendieron al ver el joven árbol que estaba creciendo junto a ella, dirigiendo sus raíces hacia la tumba de Kili. Fue entre ellas que hicieron grabar las palabras que junto a ella permanecieron hasta la eternidad:

"_**Tarian Elendil: heri taureva, othar alcarinquë."**_

("Tarian, amiga de los elfos: señora de los bosques, guerrera gloriosa")

* * *

_**Aunque ya nos habíamos despedido de esta historia, quise acercarles este epílogo como un **_**Bonus Track**_**, debido al pedido de varias de mis seguidoras, jaja! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leerme. Namarië! (Adios)**_


End file.
